The Literal Turnabout
by PXLight
Summary: Oki Yousora, a fangirl of Gyakuten Saiban in the real world, ends up trapped in the Ace Attorney world as Phoenix Wright. Edgeworth and Phoenix are also involved as their world becomes mixed up along with Oki's. Now what will they do? *MAJOR SPOILERS*
1. Blinding Light

Chapter One: Blinding Light

A/N: I guess I get bored every day. I'm not exactly supposed to be typing, but I just finished reciting my insanely long speech in front of my class and I wanted a break, so here goes something.

Here's me and my wacky imagination getting the better of me! XD

So... here's Chapter 1! (Don't complain if the first chapter is short. I did that on purpose because I still have homework and it's only so you can get used to the idea of both worlds.)

* * *

Ever wondered what it would be like if you suddenly found yourself mixed up in the Ace Attorney world?

I have.

That would truly be one heck of a turnabout.

But what if it happened?

And at the same time, the Ace Attorney world became jumbled up in the progress?

Would you want to stay?

Or would you want to find a way back to your world?

That's what I was thinking.

My name is Oki Yousora.

I'm just an avid fangirl of the Gyakuten Saiban/Kenji series.

(Ace Attorney sounds so "kiddish" so I prefer to use the Japanese titles.)

Here's what happened.

* * *

**November 10 4:15 PM**

**Real World**

**Bus**

I was just on my way home from an incredibly tiring day. Sitting alone on the bus, I looked out my window to see my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was the weather. It was pretty cloudy. The sky was grey and an autumn chill blew through the air. I closed my window, avoiding the chill.

I didn't live in a very urban area. In fact, as the bus driver drove myself and my fellow passengers home, we were passing by open fields and farmland. I noticed a strange and ominous chill in the air as we passed by tall wilting crops. Harvest season had just passed. I myself didn't have to participate.

If one weren't used to the town, they would think my neighbourhood was strange. One second, it's all farmland. Next thing they would know, they were entering a largely populated neighbourhood. It was still being developed as one would notice as the bus rolled past several homes in the making.

I was bored and tired. No one was sitting beside me and everyone was talking with each other anticipating their return home, but dreading the piles of homework they had accumulated over the school day.

I had ended up with a ton of math homework. Algebra and trigonometry. Yay. My English teacher even was kind enough to give us an essay due in two days. Double yay. I also have a major science test coming up. Tomorrow. Triple yay.

I just sighed to myself. Life was pretty hard. I took my DS out of my bag to let off some stress with some logic for once. It was black and had its occasional scratches. It is a year old, so I figured its normal. The black lost its shine a while back, but I still enjoyed it. Otherwise, I put a protective covering on it. I got bored one day, so I drew a picture of my favourite character of all time: Naruhodou Ryuuichi, or Phoenix Wright. I only knew how to draw him in his hobo outfit, so I did just that.

"Hobohodou!" I murmured in glee to myself. Wow did I draw him so cute on my DS! (Wow, I need a life.) I turned the DS on and started playing GS3 (Trials and Tribulations). "OBJECTION!" I screamed at my DS as I creamed Godot with yet another explanation. I received some glances by my peers, but otherwise, they were used to it (yup, I did this rather often on the ride home).

"It's underneath your mask!" Naruhodou shouted in my DS. Godot's mask blew up. I loved this part so I often played it over and over again.

Suddenly, Godot started to cry blood. "The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over." Godot said solemnly. Best. Quote. Ever.

I looked up from my game to see where we were. I then did a double take.

What was going on?

Everyone was in slow motion from my perspective. They were all panicking around me.

I immediately put my DS on my seat, knowing no one would steal it, and walked up to the front.

The bus was moving heretically, swerving side to side. I finally made it to the front.

I saw a bright light that came closer insanely fast.

The last thing I saw was the bus driver. Blood was coming from his eyes.

I gasped.

Everyone else around me screamed. I couldn't hear them as I thought about what had just happened. Fortunately for me, I had a lot of time to do that.

Suddenly, the bright light seemed to crash into the front of the bus. I heard nothing. I felt nothing. The bus came to a crumpling halt as I was thrown towards the light.

I still don't understand what happened next.

* * *

**March 21 10:23 AM**

**High Prosecutor's Office**

Edgeworth found himself yet again coming to his office. He had actually arrived four hours ago. He was, of course, bored yet again. No cases had come up for a while and he was just bored.

"Why do I come here every day?" he muttered. "I don't want to work."

Suddenly, an unexpected visitor arrives.

"Edgeworth..." the man panted.

"Wright. What a pleasant surprise." Edgeworth replied in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Yes, Phoenix Wright had run in to Edgeworth's office.

"Please sit."

Phoenix sat down in a chair in front of Edgeworth's desk.

"What is it?"

"It's Maya." Phoenix replied. "She told me that her sister was trying to warn you and I of something. Apparently, one of us is going to lose our memory and the other is going to be trapped in some other dimension. Everything is also going to become mixed up."

Edgeworth just stared.

"It's too early for April Fools, Wright. Now leave. I have work to do."

It was Phoenix's turn to give Edgeworth a cold stare.

"You kind of have nothing on your desk."

It was true. For someone who was "busy", his desk was oddly uncluttered. Edgeworth just sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, you got me." Edgeworth announced. "But why should I believe you? That is one far-fetched story you have."

Edgeworth had a point, but Phoenix didn't let down.

"I didn't believe it at first either, but Mia gave a specific date. She told Maya that something would happen today. Though normally I don't trust ghosts, Mia was my old mentor and she seemed pretty serious about it when she came to me."

Edgeworth looked up. No amount of logic could figure this puzzle out.

"Wright, let me borrow you magatama for a second."

"Sure."

Phoenix let Edgeworth borrow his magatama, knowing what he was planning to do.

"Okay, now say your warning to me again."

Phoenix nodded. "Maya told me that her sister was trying to warn you and I of something. Apparently, one of us is going to lose our memory and the other is going to be trapped in some other dimension. Everything is also going to become mixed up."

No psyche-locks came up.

"Hmm, oddly enough you're not lying." Edgeworth muttered.

Phoenix just smiled sheepishly.

Edgeworth then got up and looked out his window. It was a cloudy day, but the weather was calm and fair. There may have been a lack of sun, but Spring was taking over a calm south wind blew through the air. Edgeworth just sighed.

"So it's today?" he asked.

Phoenix just got up, stood beside Edgeworth, and nodded.

Suddenly, a cloud parted, revealing a strong beam of sunlight.

The sunlight bounced off the skyscraper opposite of Edgeworth's office and blinded Phoenix and Edgeworth.

Next thing they knew, they weren't in Edgeworth's office anymore.

They still don't understand what happened next.

* * *

A/N: And so the main characters of this story have become trapped in a limbo of space, time, reality, and all the works. *anime sweat drop* Now what?

No, kidding! I have the plot in my head, but the "anime sweat drop" thing is what you're doing right now.

Prepare for strange things in the upcoming chapters. I'm serious too! (This is ALL the result of falling asleep during speeches. My dreams are insanely distorted, so yeah...)

Thanks again!


	2. Amnesia

Chapter Two: Amnesia

A/N: Heh... corny chapter. Whatever, I guess a little enjoyment can come from having a mixed up world.

Two questions you need to solve after reading this chapter:

1) Who is the missing person?

2) Where is he/she?

Good luck! (I can guarantee you that you will be VERY confused at the end of this chapter, but I'll do my best to explain afterwards.)

* * *

**?????? ????**

**??????????**

"Where am I?" I groaned as I got up. My vision was blurry for some reason. I couldn't remember much of what just happened. I just felt as if I've been thrown out of the world or something.

I didn't know how right I was.

I groggily got up and examined my surroundings.

Oddly enough, I was in an office.

"What?" I asked myself. "I thought I was on a bus on the way home from school."

I was still right. Beside where I had been laying down on the carpet floor was my school bag with all my homework and stuff in it.

I was pleased. I checked inside the bag at its contents to find that everything I owned was still there.

There was only one thing missing: my DS with GS3 in it.

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

I then immediately remembered. My DS was still on the bus.

I walked around the office. It looked strangely familiar...

Suddenly, someone burst in.

"EDGEWORTH! Are you okay?"

I recognised the lady. Though I thought that she was dead.

"M-Mia?" I asked with a rather stupid look on my face.

After I recognised her, I immediately recognised my surroundings. I was in the famed Wright and Co. Law Offices. Very odd.

"Yeah, Edgeworth, I'm Mia! I thought I had that drilled in your head right now!" Mia exclaimed with an angry look on her face.

Wait. Did she just call me Edgeworth?

"What did you just call me?" I asked with a frown on my face.

Mia gave herself a facepalm. "I called you by your last name, Edgeworth." She started to wave her arms in front of her face as I looked down, finger to chin, thinking hard. "Remember! Your name..."

Seeing that I had no reaction to what she just said, she sighed. "You're Miles Edgeworth, defense attorney!"

I gasped.

"B-but I thought Edgeworth, I mean, **I **was a prosecutor!" I exclaimed. Mia frowned at me.

"You've been practising to become a defense attorney ever since you entered university!" she exclaimed. "To help your friend, remember?"

What was pretty stupid was that I obviously had no memory of that.

I just stared at her with an innocent, yet dumbfounded face.

"Okay, seriously. What happened?" she asked me with a concerned look on her face. I had to lie because I had no idea what was going on.

"I think I might have amnesia." I faked admitted to her. She gasped.

"Are you alright, Edgeworth?!" she asked, expressing some concern. She actually believed me!

"No. My head hurts, and I couldn't even recognise my own name." I lied. She picked up the phone to call the hospital, but that wouldn't be good, right?

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital!" I stammered. She looked at me and hung up. "Good point. That wouldn't be good for your friend if you suddenly had to give up on his case tomorrow." she sighed.

Wait. I have a case tomorrow?

"Who's my client?" I asked.

Suddenly, yet another person coincidentally burst in.

"Hey, Edgey old pal!" he exclaimed. "How's my rookie defense attorney buddy doing around?"

I gasped.

"Larry?" I asked.

"Yeah man, it's me!" Larry replied. He had the same, innocent look on his face that made me remember my game.

_"Larry Butz. Phoenix Wright's old friend since grade four."_ I thought. _"There's also that quote: When something smells, it's usually the Butz."_

I had my little chuckle.

"I see you at least remember one thing." Mia solemnly whispered.

"Ummm.. sure okay. Let's go with that!" I replied.

Larry randomly jumped in. "So are you still up for the trial tomorrow?" he asked.

If I learned one thing from my experience playing the first case in the first game, it was that Sahwit was a bad liar and Larry was an idiot.

Also, I had to have confidence in my client. So that's what I did.

"Of course I'm ready!" I exclaimed. Mia gave me an odd look.

"Are you sure, Edgeworth?"

"Of course I am!" I smiled at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Larry just smiled along with me, clearly unaware of what was going on. "Okay then! Gotta go mourn for my dead girlfriend that I killed!"

Wait. What?

"I mean, didn't kill!" he shouted back as he ran out the door. I sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be one rather crazy day...

* * *

**November 10 4:32 PM**

**Real World**

**????**

Edgeworth groaned as he got up.

_"Where am I?"_ he thought. _"I could've sworn I was just talking with Wright a few seconds ago..."_

He looked around as he got off the pavement road.

Around him was a wreckage. There were several students getting off the ground or helping support others. Behind him was a pile of scrap metal.

Using his logic, Edgeworth figured that it was a bus and an eighteen-wheeler truck and somehow, they had collided into each other head-on.

How did he end up here?

"Oroki? Are you alright?"

It took Edgeworth a few seconds to figure out that the student was talking to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed. "I thought you would be dead or something?"

Dead?

"What happened?" Edgeworth muttered.

"How could you not know?" the student exclaimed. "The truck just came out of nowhere and crashed into the bus! I thought you would be dead because you were standing in the front!"

Edgeworth glanced over to the front of the bus. The impact was so hard that you couldn't even tell that was the front of the bus anymore.

Had he really just been there?

Edgeworth dusted himself off. He looked to the ground and found a DS. It was still on. Edgeworth picked it up with curiosity.

"Wow. You really are an avid fan." the student beside him chuckled. "You would still play Gyakuten Saiban even though we're in the middle of an accident scene."

Edgeworth thought through what he just said.

_"Gyakuten Saiban = Turnabout Lawyer"_ Edgeworth thought.

Edgeworth opened the DS cover, seeing that it was still working. He pressed the A button on the DS, moving along in the dialogue.

The screen flashed out, overlooking the entire court this time. Edgeworth studied it as it looked familiar. In the screen were pictures of a strangely-dressed girl in the witness stand, a lawyer, and a prosecutor.

What was scary was that they all looked familiar.

Edgeworth continued on, absorbed by the strange gaming device in his hand.

The judge pops in and says his message to a girl named Iris. Apparently, she was an accomplice of this case. Edgeworth could've sworn he'd seen this somewhere before.

Suddenly, a picture of a young man and a girl that looked like the Iris girl a few seconds before popped up. That's when Edgeworth remembered.

This was the last case Phoenix had just won.

This was also the case Edgeworth had played as defense attorney when Phoenix fell into the river.

How did this end up becoming a game?

Edgeworth closed the DS. He noticed a chibi picture of Phoenix on the cover of the DS. Edgeworth sighed.

Somehow, his rival had become a movie star.

"What's wrong?" the student asked. "You're never able to stop playing that game until you've finished the case or something?"

Edgeworth glanced up at him solemnly.

"Something's wrong." Edgeworth told the student. He finally realized that something important. He didn't feel like himself. His voice sounded different too.

Edgeworth ran from the boy beside him. "Hey, wait up!" he called out.

Edgeworth ran to the wreckage. In fact, he ran to one of the glass panes. He looked at his reflection, and screamed.

"Whoa! What's wrong, Oroki?" the student asked very concerned.

"I-it can't be..." Edgeworth stammered.

Edgeworth lifted a hand to his face. The reflection in front of him did the same.

Somehow, he had ended up in a teenage boy's body. Facing him was a Asian boy with lazy, straight, short brown hair. He also had nice fair eyes. There was a large gash across his cheek, probably caused by flying glass.

Edgeworth also felt strong. He was young again, but that was the only good thing that came out of this. Otherwise, he had a school uniform comprised of slacks, a polo, and a sweater vest on, and the DS in his hand with the drawing of Phoenix staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked the boy beside him. He just shrugged.

"Let's just wait for the police to sort things out." he replied.

Edgeworth just nodded.

* * *

**August 2 10:03 PM**

**Fey and Co. Law Offices**

Dang it! I just couldn't get to sleep.

Mia thought that it would be best if I just stayed in the office. Besides, I "couldn't remember" where I lived.

She went back to my house and brought back a change of clothes for tomorrow and other stuff I may need. She then got out a sleeping bag and told me that she would sleep with me.

Awkward.

I was sleeping with my boss.

And to think that this is only one of the reasons as to why I couldn't get to sleep.

I was so confused as to what happened. I could've sworn that I was on a bus on the way home.

And that I'm only fourteen.

And that my name is Oki Yousora.

The only proof of my past that I had left was my schoolbag with all my stuffed marked with my name.

What happened?

Somehow, I ended up trapped in the world I loved so much.

And for some reason, I'm Edgeworth.

To make matters worse, Edgeworth somehow ended up being a defense attorney. Blue suit and everything.

The only thing missing was the spiky hair.

I was still a girl, but with the same hair as Edgeworth...

Disturbing.

I thought about it as I stared up at the ceiling. The couch was rather comfortable as I laid down and thought. My mentor was breathing slowly on the floor below me.

I got up, careful not to step on Mia.

I walked over to the window and looked out.

The thing is, there wasn't much of a view. All I could see was a hotel wall.

I still enjoyed the fresh air.

A warm summer breeze blew in when I opened the window. I stuck my head out into the breeze, letting my Edgeworth hair blow around.

I thought back to the last moments back on my world. I was just playing GS3, the part where Godot was crying blood.

Next thing I knew, the bus driver was crying blood too.

How strange.

"You can't get to sleep, Edgeworth?" someone behind me replied. I was oddly not frightened.

Mia stood beside me. I just sighed.

"Chief..." I started. Oddly enough she responded.

"Yes, Edgeworth?"

"Well..." I stopped. I just didn't think it was the right time to tell her what's up. I figured I'd tell her after the case tomorrow.

"What is the case tomorrow going to be about?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You know what, considering that you're suffering from amnesia right now, it would be right to get you ready for tomorrow. Or at least a bit ready."

And the training from hell began.

(If you want to know what I mean, look for a Phoenix Wright comic called "Special Training from Hell." or something. It will tell you all that had happened, except Phoenix should be replaced a by a girl-like Edgeworth.)

* * *

**November 10 9:17 PM**

**Real World**

**Home**

Edgeworth finally returned "home" after a long day. He carried with him a strange bag and his DS. He figured he would need it soon.

The day was rather strange. Police and paramedics soon showed up. The parents of the students also came around, but the police told them to wait at the hospital where all the students, including himself, would be treated.

At the hospital, Edgeworth found out that the boy talking to him was his best friend. His name was Houske Takami.

Edgeworth had the gash on his cheek sewn up. He never knew it was that serious because it didn't hurt much at the time. When the doctors saw him, they immediately stitched it up and moved on to the next student. Fortunately, he and Houske weren't too injured, so they got out of the hospital fast.

This gave Edgeworth more time to meet with his "parents".

"Oroki! Are you alright?" Edgeworth's "mother" exclaimed.

"Of course I am." Edgeworth exclaimed. "Though my memory is a bit foggy."

"Oh no! You might have amnesia!" Mr. Yousora exclaimed. (Yep. It seems that amnesia can help in many ways.)

"But I remember both of you, mom, dad..." Edgeworth lied.

Then they got into a family hug.

"No accident can tear us apart." Mr. Yousora whispered into his family's ears.

Edgeworth nearly cried.

All his life, he had never been in a family as caring as these two were.

His mom was gone and his dad was shot in an elevator in Grade 4.

Edgeworth was then adopted by the von Karmas. They were never close to loving. They turned him into a cold soul and Edgeworth became a heartless prosecutor before Phoenix came along and saved him.

Phoenix..

Wonder what happened to him?

Edgeworth dismissed the thought. He wanted to salvage whatever love he can obtain with this new family.

He may actually enjoy staying in this world.

* * *

A/N: What did happen to Phoenix?

Oh yeah, this chapter was probably VERY confusing for you, so here's a recap on the changes:

Oki Yousora (original: from Real World) -Phoenix Wright (OC) = "Miles" Edgeworth (story switch-up)

Miles Edgeworth (original: from Ace Attorney) - Oki Yousora (OC) = "Oroki" Yousora (story switch-up)

Phoenix Wright (Original: from Ace Attorney) - ????? (OC)= ????? (story switch-up)

(Yeah right! I'm not spoiling my own story!)

*by the way, OC means "original context". (Phoenix Wright is definitely NOT an original character.)

Okay, I can safely tell you that Phoenix won't pop up for another two or three chapters (depending on my mood).

And I know people are going to complain that Miles is a guy name. Well, see, it was originally Melissa, but that was lame.

Plus, I had to change Oki's name. Oroki sounds more like a guy name and it would work more for Edgeworth. See, a girl can work with a guy name, but a guy can't work with a girl name. (People can also assume that Oki was my/her nickname or something. I don't know! Just work with it!)

Thanks for reading and please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! (I read them all because I get bored easily and I don't get a lot.)


	3. The First Turnabout

Chapter Three: The First Turnabout 

A/N: Hmmm... this is going to be a demented chapter.

I had such high hopes for this storyline, but there is so much research required! *sigh*

Anyways, don't expect it to go by the guidelines of the first game, because it obviously won't.

Wish me luck, I guess! (Oh yeah, I used some direct quotes, so I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT AND WHATNOT!!! *random disclaimer* Don't call me a plagiarizer because parts of the script belong to Capcom. *yes, I can admit that with a straight face*)

* * *

**August 3 9:47 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 2**

_"Boy am I nervous."_ I thought. _"Wow, I swear that's a direct quote from the first Gyakuten Saiban game. Good times..."_

"Edgeworth!" Mia called out. I looked towards her. I was actually nervous, even though I already knew the outcome of this trial.

"Oh, h-hiya chief." I stammered.

I AM nervous!

"Whew, I'm glad I made it on time." she muttered.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked her, but she just ignored me.

"Well, I have to say Edgeworth, I'm impressed." she exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Well, not everyone takes on a murder trial right off that bat like this." she explained.

Oh.

I knew what was coming next, so I didn't bother racking my mind trying to remember what Phoenix said in the game. I just made up my own witty return to avoid talking about how I knew the client before and whatnot.

"Yeah, the weather is pretty sunny today..." I responded. She looked at me with a very confused face.

I just stalled for a few seconds, expecting Larry to burst in.

"Oh my gosh! A painting!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the strange painting over the bench. Mia gave herself a facepalm and sighed, then walked over to where I was.

Then Larry started to scream. (You know what he says: "I'm gonna die!")

"Larry!" I exclaimed. I walked over to him.

"Edgey!" he replied. "Dude, I'm so guilty! Tell them I'm guilty!!! Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!"

I gave myself a facepalm. I guess Mia is contagious.

I shook my head. "Too bad Larry! I'm going to go in there and prove your innocence!" I exclaimed.

Mia looked up from her gloomy cloud. "That's the sprit, Edgeworth! Go get them!"

Larry continued to cry.

"May the defendant and his lawyer please proceed into the courtroom?" the bailiff called out.

Mia was excited and ran in there. Larry walked sombrely in. I was last.

I figured that I had to because the game let Phoenix have his inner monologue at this time.

Yeah right! Why do I need an inner monologue... unless I'm the main character!

My eyes gleamed and I decided to make my own inner monologue for kicks.

_"My name is Miles Edgeworth."_ I thought. _"Though my real name is Oki Yousora."_

_"I'm from the real world, but sometime while I was on my bus ride home, I fell into the world of Phoenix Wright."_

_"I even took Phoenix's position as the main character: a defense attorney."_

_"Good thing I'm such an avid fan! I already know what's going to happen... I hope..."_

_"I know Larry Butz is innocent. He would never kill a fly... dragon."_

_"I guess he is an idiot, but what can you do?"_

_"When you have the last name 'Butz', who are you going to befriend without being mocked?"_

_"Oh wait, that's me."_

_"Whoops."_

*end of epic inner monologue*

"I guess it's about time my inner memory will see me through!" I exclaimed. Mia looked back.

I walked into the courtroom.

* * *

**November 11 6:00 AM**

**Real World**

**Home**

*bzzzzt bzzzzt*

"GRAH!" Edgeworth groaned.

He moved his hands to his bedside table, picked up his alarm clock, and was tempted to smash it against the wall before he found the off button.

Edgeworth groggily got up. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the time.

The electronic alarm clock told him it was 6 in the morning.

"Wow." Edgeworth thought. "I usually wake up at 5. I guess my body still hasn't adjusted to my mind."

Edgeworth walked over and took a shower. He then changed into his school uniform and grabbed his bag.

"I hope this kid is organized." he muttered as he took his agenda out.

They only had math, an essay, and some science quiz.

Edgeworth took out the math and finished it in five minutes.

"It's been a while since I've enjoyed a bit of casual trigonometry." Edgeworth sighed. He remembered how Manfred van Karma would always make him and Franziska do these kind of questions every day when they were young. The homework was a piece of cake.

One difference that Edgeworth noticed was that at first, his writing was messed up. It was a combination of his style and the body's. Soon, he just adapted to the original teen's style and went with it.

Things would only get worse once Edgeworth started the essay.

The essay was on GM crops, something Edgeworth had no clue about. According to the agenda, it was due tomorrow, so Edgeworth just let it be... for now.

* * *

**November 11 7:34 AM**

**Real World**

**To School**

Edgeworth then ran downstairs, enjoyed a nice breakfast with cereal and milk, grabbed his bento (yes, bento) and ran out for the bus.

In front of his house, he met up with his good friend.

What Edgeworth didn't know was that in the morning, Oki would bike to school today.

"Hey, Oroki!" Houske called out as he passed Edgeworth on bike.

"Hey Houske." Edgeworth replied. He was actually warming up to his friend.

"Where's your bike?" Houske asked. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, still have a bit of amnesia, I guess. Just hope it doesn't act up in the science test today."

Wait... a science test?

Edgeworth ran back home, and sprinted on his bike. He soon caught up with Houske.

"What science test?" Edgeworth asked. Oddly enough, he wasn't exactly tired. _"I guess this kid's body has a lot more endurance than I thought." _Edgeworth thought.

"Don't you remember..." Houske started. Of course Edgeworth didn't remember. He didn't belong in this world.

"Oh well, you'll probably remember." Houske chuckled. "You never study anyway!"

The two biked off to school.

* * *

**August 3 10:00 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 2**

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz." the judge declared.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour." Payne screeched.

"The, um, defense is ready, Your Honour." I stumbled. _"Why am I nervous? This is the easiest case in the entire series, I've played it four times, I'm against PAYNE, and I'm nervous???" _I gave myself a mental facepalm. (I think Mia did too.)

"Ahem." the judge coughed. "Ms. Edgeworth? This is your first trial, is it not?"

"Y-yes Your Honour." I stuttered. _"WOW! I need to get a grip!" _

"I'm, um, a little nervous." I admitted.

"Your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client." the judge exclaimed. "Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves."

_"Don't you think I know that?! Thanks for putting pressure on a person!"_

"Thank... thank you, Your Honour." I sighed, though in fact, I wanted to grab some lumber and chuck it at his head. You made me nervous, thank you very much!

"... Ms. Edgeworth, given the circumstances... we should have a test to ascertain your readiness" the judge declared.

_"WHAT!? A test!?"_ I screamed in my head. _"I guess you can't avoid them all."_ I thought as I remembered that I was supposed to have a science test today.

"Yes Your Honour." I responded. _"Gulp... hands shaking... eyesight... fading...."_ I thought randomly after remembering that this is one of the many funny parts I remembered back when Phoenix was in my position.

I then stood straight. (Wow, what a quick mood swing...)

"The test will consist of a few simple questions." the judge explained. "Answer them clearly and concisely."

_"If only I knew what 'concisely' meant..."_

QUESTION ONE!

Judge: Please state the name of the defendant in this case.

Me: The defendant? Well, that's Larry Butz, Your Honour.

The judge nodded.

Judge: Correct.

Me: *celebrates in head*

Judge: Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. Next question...

Me: *groan* _There's more!?_

QUESTION TWO!

Judge: This is a murder trial.

Me: True! (in case you didn't get it, I thought it was a true or false question)

Judge: *ignores me* Tell me, what's the victim's name?

Me: _Think, think... I could've sworn I went over this with Mia... wait... why am I drawing a blank..._

Mia: Miles! Are you absolutely SURE you're up to this? You don't even know the victim's name!?

Me: _She can read minds?!_ Oh, the victim! O-of course, I know the victim's name! I, um, just forgot... temporarily.

Mia: I think I feel a migraine coming on.

Me: *remembers last night* (you NEED to read the "Special Training from Hell" comic or play the first game if you want to understand what comes next...)

Mia: Look, the defendant's name is listed in the Court Record. Just touch the Court Record button to check it anytime, okay?

Me: _What button? I'm in the middle of a trial and you expect me to carry a button I can press on for all the info I need???_ *remembers a certain part of last night...* AHA! I got it!

Judge: Let's hear your answer. Who is the victim in this case?

Me:... Cinder block!

Mia: *facepalms* EDGEWORTH! What the heck!? I guess you still haven't had enough whacks with that kendo stick of mine...

Me: NO! Not the stick! *wracks mind* Aha! Cindy Stone!

Judge: Correct.

Me: *lets out a sigh of relief*

QUESTION THREE!

Judge: NEXT QUESTI-

Me: Struck once by a blunt object!

(and so I return to my normal form of dialogue)

"That's... correct..." the judge stuttered.

Everyone stared at me confusedly while I smiled sheepishly.

"How did you know the answer before the judge even said it?" Mia asked me. Everyone listened in.

"Hey, you're not the only one with special powers!" I replied.

Mia looked at me rather appalled.

"How do you know that I channel sprits?" she hissed into my ear.

I gave myself a random facepalm. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to know until around the second case or so. I paused to think of what to say, but instead continued on, improvising with my normal attitude.

"I'm awesome that way." I hissed back.

Mia just rolled her eyes.

_"She's on to me..." _

"You seem much more relaxed, Ms. Edgeworth. Good for you."

"Thank you, Your Honour." I replied. _"Because I don't FEEL relaxed, that's for sure." _

(And of course, stupid homework block has made me run low on my supply of witty jokes... let's just skip to the end...)

OBJECTION! *cue Cornered theme*

"The murder weapon wasn't a clock! It was this statue!" I yelled out. "Even though the prosecution is going to explain that this statue is a clock and says the time when you tilt the statue, I'm just going to continue on!"

Payne was going to explain just that, but he just shut up.

"Your Honour! There is a gaping hole in the witness's testimony!" I explained as I was caught up in the moment. "He couldn't have heard the time because the clock was inside the apartment. You're lying! You were inside the apartment on the day of the murder!"

"Oh yeah?" Sahwit exclaimed as he began to panic. "Prove it! Prove that I was in the apartment!"

I slammed the desk. Mia gasped, but she didn't care because she too was excited.

"I'll do better than that!" I declared to the panicking witness. "I can prove you were the one who killed her!"

I smiled to myself. _"Yep, I've got him on the ropes now! Booyah!"_

Another slam on the desk proved to be satisfactory for the moment. Now for the epic explanation!

"You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow triggered the clock's voice!" I shouted out at Sahwit.

I imagined speed lines around me and a camera having a close-up of my head as I said this. "That was the sound you heard!"

Everyone murmured all around us. They were just as ecstatic as I was. I guess I caused some sort of ripple effect. Everyone seemed to be clinging onto the edge of their seats watching me take down one Frank Sahwit on my first trial.

Very cool.

The judge hit his gavel. "Order in the court!" he exclaimed.

Anytime he said this, it made me want to shout out 'Selection!' and order a burger. Random thought.

"Intriguing." the judge looked at me with curious eyes. "Please continue, Ms. Edgeworth."

"Yes, Your Honour." I replied. I then looked at Sahwit.

"Mr. Sahwit. The sound must have left quite an impression on you." I explained. "Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim! That voice was burned into your mind."

I pulled off an angry glare at Sahwit, making him flinched. I smiled.

This was great!

"That's why you were so certain of the time!"

"OBJECTION!"

I looked to the source of the objection. Apparently, it was the screeching sound of Payne's voice.

Very painful.

"This is all baseless conjecture!" he screeched. I could already feel my ears bleeding back before Larry said his testimony. Now I think I'm going deaf.

"Baseless..." I replied angrily. "Just look at the witness's face!" I pulled off the Finger of Death, pointing it at Sahwit.

"Ngh... graah! Sahwit growled loudly.

"Would the witness care to elaborate?" the judge exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. "Did you strike the victim with the clock?"

I watched Sahwit with a smug smile on my face. It was fun to watch a guilty man squirm in his own deceptions.

No wonder Phoenix enjoyed this job!

I then remembered something of importance. Something dramatic was going to happen as soon as Sahwit stopped stuttering and trying to get himself out of this predicament. To be honest, I didn't remember at the time. Anything I did at the time was unintentional and coincidental at the time.

My pen honestly fell onto the ground.

"Whoops, I dropped my pen." I declared.

I bent down to pick it up.

At that moment, Sahwit grabbed his toupee (yes, the wig) and threw it at me.

WIG ATTACK!

Fortunately, I was bending over at the time, picking up my pen.

"Oh yeah!" I thought as I laughed at my mentor's mentally disturbed face with the wig sliding off.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" Sahwit roared. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too." I replied coldly.

"H-he killed her and should burn! Burn! Give him death!"

Oh, so now you think Larry's some kind of witch and we're all back in the Dark Ages now?

Everyone began to jump up and down like monkeys. I guess even adults have trouble containing their excitement too. Payne was on the verge of losing more hair as he stood at the other side of the court, drenched in his own sweat. I, on the other hand, knew that this case was mine.

The judge hit his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!"

"You Honour! A-a moment, please!" Payne suddenly yelled out amidst the shouting.

Everyone stopped shouting and looked over at the prosecution's bench.

"There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!"

Oh yeah. This part.

I guess it isn't over until I get to present the passport.

(Yes, epic spoiler of the day... don't stop until you've presented that passport.)

"Ms. Edgeworth!" the judge bellowed.

" Your Honour?" I smiled meekly.

"You claim the sound the witness heard came from the clock." the judge explained. "Do you have any evidence?"

Of course I had evidence. I always wondered why Phoenix struggled at this part when the answer was so clear in his face.

I got the judge to sound the clock. Everyone fell silent.

'I think it's 8:25'

*epic Cornered music starts up*

(and clearly, this is why the Thinker only "thinks" it's 8:25. I could've sworn that the trial started at 10...)

The judge gasped. "That certainly is a strange way to announce the time." he said.

"Well, he is 'The Thinker' after all..." I replied.

"So we've heard the clock. What are your conclusion, Ms. Edgeworth?"

"Mr. Payne, could you tell me what time it is now?" I asked.

"It's 11:25..." (wow, this trial has been going on for a LONG time...)

Payne gasped. It sounded high-pitched and raspy. I really do think something is stuck in his throat.

"Ack!" he exclaimed.

"As you can see, this clock is exactly three hours slow!" I explained. (I decided to make this much simpler because big words are just not me.) "Exactly the difference between Mr. Sahwit's version of the time of death and the autopsy report!" (In the game, it was "**Precisely the discrepancy** between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the actual time of death." Now you see why I said I wanted to simplify it.)

"So, Mr. Sahwit... try and talk your way out of this one!" I said with one final slam on the desk to make it... well... final.

Sahwit then began to laugh hysterically. I looked at him, knowing what he was going to say, so as he said it, I said it along with him in a mocking 'Payne-style' voice.

"Hah! Hah hah! You forgot one thing!"

Then in my head, I'm supposed to say Uh-oh...

"While it may seem like that clock IS running three hours slow..." Payne and I said together.

Payne just glared at me. I continued along.

"It proves nothing! How do you know it was running three hours slow on the day of the murder!?"

"OBJECTION!"

Payne made an angry outburst. "Stop mocking me, rookie!"

I just chuckled an original Edgeworth chuckle.

I then looked back on my "major dilemma" here.

_"Dammit, I was so close!"_ I thought sarcastically.

"Ms. Edgeworth? It seems you lack the critical evidence to support your claim." the judge declared.

I looked shocked, but for a different reason. The judge never gave me a chance to present the evidence I had.

"Unfortunately, I have to end the cross-examination of Frank Sahwit."

"WHAT!?" I yelped, but then shoved my hand into my mouth.

I accidentally bit it.

"I come all the way here to testify, and look what happens!" Sahwit yelled out, frustrated. "They treat me like I'm a criminal! A criminal!"

"You are a criminal!" I yelled back, but no one would listen to me anymore after that little epic fail.

"You lawyers are all slime!" Sahwit would continue on.

"Would you shut up already?" I yelled back, angry that he was dissing me, Edgey, and Feenie, the person's position I was in!

"Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!" Mia suddenly interjected.

"Dang it, Mia, I don't need your help! I had this all under control!" I shouted back at her.

Of course, she ignored me and just gave me her advice, even though I had the evidence I needed (passport) in my hand.

I sighed. I really do need to stand up for myself every once in a while against Mia. I'm not kidding.

I tuned back into the trial.

"Right, Edgeworth?" she asked me. Of course, it sounded better if I were Phoenix. (Right, Wright? *sigh* I need a life...)

Dang it, she was still continuing with her worthless advice. I was so annoyed, that I turned away and shouted out to the judge, pulling of a Finger of Death.

"OBJECTION!"

I presented the passport and explained to the clearly clueless judge, Payne, Sahwit, AND Mia that the clock wasn't three hours slow but rather nine hours fast.

Every just gawked at my intelligence.

I gawked at the producers. No average teen would have ever known the time difference between France and L.A. You're all just lucky I've played the game already and knew the outcome.

"Proof enough for you, Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say... Mr. Did it?" I exclaimed. I then saw Mia give herself a facepalm at my insanely corny joke. (Blame it on Capcom! This was from the original script. I'm just such a big fan that I took the liberty of memorizing it. *only the first cases though...*)

And Sahwit collapsed in shame... or rabies.

* * *

And the verdict was handed down.

"Not Guilty"

I did my job for the day, so yay!

*celebrates in head*

The judge also complimented me on my tremendously awesome skill.

Thank you very much!

Well, ending time after confetti falls, I guess!

(Oh yeah, Sahwit was apparently a common burglar who just ended up failing one time... oh well. Better luck next time, I guess!)

* * *

**August 3 2:32 PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"WOW that was a LONG TRIAL!" I yelled up at the ceiling as I stretched in the lobby in front of Mia. "I never knew that this was considered a 'fast' trial!" (play the game and you'll know what I mean!)

Mia just smiled.

"Edgeworth! Good job in there! Congratulations!" she smiled rather contently.

"Th-thanks Chief. I owe it all to you." I lied.

"Not at all, not at all. You fought your own battles in there." she replied trying to be modest. (She actually believed me!?)

To be honest, in the one day that I've gotten to know Mia, I have honestly never seen her so happy. I was actually excited to see how Larry felt!

"My life is over..." he groaned.

Yeah... thanks for going all emo over me when you're supposed to be celebrating, Larry.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Mia exclaimed.

Harry Potter? Where? Oh wait, no, it was just Mia acting retarded again. His name is LARRY, dang it.

"Larry, you idiot!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Edgey?" he asked.

And so I had a random flashback on the case.

* * *

**RANDOM FLASHBACK**

"I believe the accused's motive is clear to everyone." Payne screeched.

"Yes, quite." the judge agreed as he nodded his head in, well, agreement.

_"Oh boy, this is not looking good."_ I thought. _"Larry, you idiot."_

"Next question!" Payne screeched. (I just love saying 'Payne screeched' because technically, that's what he's doing!) "You went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?"

"Gulp!" Larry gulped. (What?)

"Well, did you or did you not?" Payne screeched. (It seems that as the situation becomes more urgent, Payne's screeching voice goes higher. If you put enough pressure, his voice would break a wine glass.)

"Heh! Heh heh!" Larry chuckled. "Well, maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

I gave myself yet another mental facepalm. _"Larry, you idiot! That just made you sound more suspicious!"_

I then thought of the most brilliant idea.

Signal him.

Yeah, I remember when Phoenix did it, but it worked, so I decided to give it a try.

I slammed the desk and glared at him. "TELL"

I put my finger to my chin and rubbed it as if I were thinking. "THE"

I pulled off a Finger of Death pose. "TRUTH"

I honestly don't know how that works, but if it worked for Phoenix, I figured it would probably work for me... yeah right.

Larry looked at me strangely. "Er... the prosecution is suffering from mass mood swings?" Larry said out loud.

What the heck?

I did it again. (Copy and Paste is SO USEFUL!)

I slammed the desk and glared at him. "TELL"

I put my finger to my chin and rubbed it as if I were thinking. "THE"

I pulled off a Finger of Death pose. "TRUTH"

And somehow, Larry understood that.

"Er... yeah! Yeah! I was there! I went!"

**END OF RANDOM FLASHBACK**

* * *

And so Larry gave Mia a present. It was a second Thinker.

Do you know how cursed those things are?

Plus, why didn't he give me a present?

Larry slapped me on the back, glad that I was his lawyer.

"When are you going to pay me?" I asked him.

"Well... gee, it's great that we're friends?" he replied. He gave me a rather hard slap on the back and ran off.

Guess I'm still poor.

Mia and I then talked about Larry was my inspiration for some reason.

We decided to continue this on over some drinks.

Unfortunately, we never got the chance.

Though at the time, I never knew... I'm serious!

I completely forgot that a very important plot twist was going to happen.

And Mia was in the center of it all.

(And so was the Wrath of the Thinker!)

* * *

A/N: FUN! That was tiring and to think that this was the shortest case in the entire series.

AND I SKIPPED HALF THE CASE!

Oh well... I guess my chapters are going to get pretty long. It took three hours to type this up! DANG! And I still have homework.... wow.

Plus, I'm still going to stick to quotes from the original Phoenix Wright script, but I'm changing most of the case up in the next few cases, only because the cases get longer and longer...

*sigh* so much work to do... oh well!


	4. Mito whaaa?

Chapter Four: Mito-whaaa???

A/N: Yes, this science is based on what I'm doing at school right now, so it's pretty accurate...

Don't get too concerned about the random words! Besides, most people probably know this stuff..

Then again...

* * *

**September 11 7:56 AM**

**Real World**

**School**

Edgeworth and Houske parked their bikes, locked them up, and ran into the building.

They only had four minutes to get to the science class and start the test that was worth 60% of their mark.

"Why didn't I study?" Edgeworth muttered as they ran up the stairs by the library.

Edgeworth didn't bother looking around and enjoying his surroundings. He figured he would have time to do that later.

"Yes! We made it!" Houske hissed as they ran to their lockers (which they shared), put stuff in, took stuff out, and ran into their homeroom, the science class.

They then studied for one minute. Unfortunately, Edgeworth knew that it would be pointless, so he skimmed through the book, then looked out the window to think.

_"What a strange world I found myself in..."_ he thought. _"Wright, I guess you're the one hit up with real amnesia... I wonder how things are at your end..."_

Next thing Edgeworth knew, a teacher came by thrusting a seven paged exam in front of Edgeworth, who knew that the worse thing one could do on a test was panic.

"You have seventy minutes to complete the test and hand it in to me." the teacher declared. "Make sure to write in pen and put all your focus on this test. Remember, this is worth 60% of your mark!"

Thanks for putting pressure on a guy.

"Ready... begin!"

And so the test began.

* * *

Mito.... mito..... whaaaa???? Edgeworth muttered as he stared at his diagram. In front of him was a diagram of a plant cell and he had to label all of the parts.

The only thing Edgeworth had down was the nucleus.

"This is SO confusing!" Edgeworth groaned. "What are teachers throwing at children these days? Once I get back to my world, I'm filing a lawsuit."

Edgeworth then took a deep breath and relaxed. He decided that today would be the best day to accept everything. In this world, he had become Oroki Yousora. If Houske claims that Oroki never studies, it must mean that Oroki has a ton of confidence in his skills.

Edgeworth tapped into his memory. Well, not his personal memory but rather Oroki's. His memory.

He looked at the diagram.

Instantly, he knew all the answers.

"Mitochondrion!" Edgeworth exclaimed under his breath. He wrote it down on the blank, then proceeded to labelling the other parts.

"Lysosome, ribosome, rough endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi apparatus, cytoplasm..."

The list went on, and finally, Edgeworth had succeeded in tapping into his second body's memory and completing a page.

Six more to go.

Edgeworth flipped over the next pages. They were all short answer questions and one page of definitions (no fill-in-the-blanks, true or false, or even matching! T.T).

On two pages was an essay question and at the end was an application question.

What the heck???

And so Edgeworth spent the next sixty-five minutes suffering from brain cramps, hand cramps, and satisfaction in his results in the end.

"Osmosis... membrane... non-permiable..." Edgeworth's brain felt like tomato aspic by the end of it all. He couldn't believe that there was still more school to come!

"So how was the test?" Houske asked as he ran beside him to their lockers.

"My head hurts." Edgeworth replied with a soft chuckle. "How could a teacher give us such a hard test. I swear, I should sue him for child labour or something."

Houske laughed. "And that's how you know that the good old Oroki Yousora is back!"

Edgeworth stopped. It can't be.

Was he losing himself?

Edgeworth continued walking. He decided to dismiss the topic.

Besides, life in this world wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

**September 5 8:57 PM**

**Fey and Co. Law Offices**

Well, random re-cap of the game, I guess:

Mia had just finished calling her sister.

The call had been something about Mia giving her sister some evidence to hold on to, then some dinner.

The American Stereotype murdered Mia after taking the Thinker which apparently has papers stuffed in it.

Okay, enough of the random re-cap.

Let's get back to the parody part!

* * *

**September 5 9:08 PM**

**Fey and Co. Law Offices**

"Hmm... I guess being casually late is a pretty decent excuse." I muttered to myself as I walked towards the office. "Wow, is Mia gonna bring the kendo stick out on me again!"

Just before I stepped into the office, an oddly foul odour was being emitted from the room. That's when I immediately remembered what was to happen.

"Blood..." I started. "...MIA!" I ran into the room, to find the body of my dead mentor lying lifelessly beside a girl that looked alike and was wearing strange clothes.

"Chief!" I screamed. I immediately ran to her side, but from where I can see, my mentor was as good as dead.

The strangely clothed girl was sobbing right beside her. "Sis..." she moaned.

If I was thinking straight, I would have figured out that the girl who was sobbing beside Mia was her sister that Mia was referring to earlier.

Of course, the sight of a dead body can never CAUSE anyone to think logically. Instead, I shot out an accusing finger at the girl and started to yell at her, blinded by my own sorrow.

"It was YOU!" I sobbed. "YOU killed her!"

She looked up at me, her eyes red from tears.

"How could I kill my own sister?" she simply put.

That's when I was knocked back to my senses.

"Maya?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're the Chief's sister?"

Maya simply nodded.

Then she collapsed.

I knew that it was all probably from shock. I picked her fragile body up and let it lay comfortably on the office couch, the same way I myself had been lying back before my first trial.

I then went over to examine my dead mentor. Wow was Phoenix's life EVER messed up.

I checked the scene. It was obvious that the blood on Mia's head and the blood on the Thinker that she was beat up on the head senseless.

I wanted to pick it up, but to avoid tampering with the crime scene, I looked in my pocket and pulled out some gloves.

I guess Phoenix was also pretty careful to carry them around, knowing that he was BOUND to stumble upon a dead body.

The first thing I noticed was the Thinker. To think that, yet again, the Thinker would be the center of the case once more.

I then touched Mia's shoulder. It was easy to tell that I missed the murderer by a few minutes because her body was still warm. I tried to stop myself from crying as that precious body heat faded off, leaving the dead, soulless body alone against the wall.

It just had to be a murder.

And I was a few minutes late.

Dang, is Godot ever gonna be mad!

I looked around. In my handy-dandy Court Record button, I somehow managed to stuff info on the Thinker, random glass shards around Mia (which cut my finger!) and last but not least, the paper by Mia, which I knew read Maya.

I already knew that outcome of this case. I knew Maya wasn't the killer, but now I can see, through the circumstances of the crime scene, why someone who didn't think clearly, such as myself when I first stumbled upon Mia, and the next person to randomly run in, figured that Maya was the killer.

I looked out the window.

And I remembered yet another annoying part of this case.

There, standing right outside in the hotel, was April May and her incredibly visible cleavage. It is IMPOSSIBLE not to end up looking at them (dang, the girl needs to get a bra). In her hand was a phone and as I figured, she was calling the police.

I sighed.

I walked back to the couch, only to find that Maya wasn't there.

"Maya?" I called out.

Suddenly, she walked out into the open, all silent.

I don't know WHAT I was thinking at the time. The girl was in shock. Yet, I was still so cruel to immediately ask her what the heck had just happened. (Yes, this moment deserves a facepalm.)

"So... what the heck happened here?" I asked casually.

She sobbed.

Nice kickin, Yousora.

What was even more idiotic of me was when I showed her the receipt with her name on it.

Yeah, well, let's just say her tears turned into a waterfall.

"Sis!" she cried. "Why did you write my name on the receipt?!"

"Wait, wait!" I exclaimed. "Don't cry! I guess I shouldn't have asked you so many questions at once!"

She continued to cry until her sobbing was drowned out by police sirens.

Next thing I knew, a hobo ran into the scene.

Oh wait, that was Gumshoe.

"Alright, I'm detective Dick Gumshoe, see?" he randomly said.

Both Maya and I looked at him strangely.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed. "The detective comes in looking like a hobo."

Maya gave me a little chuckle. At least I got her to stop sobbing.

"Hey pal, that's not nice!" Gumshoe interjected.

"I swear detectives get paid a lot for their work." I replied with a casual look on my face. Clearly, I wasn't disturbed after stumbling upon Mia, only because I knew this was all some game. "I hear they get paid a ton for risking life and limb on the job."

It was Gumshoe's turn to quietly sob to himself.

He then started to mutter to himself, but I could only catch a couple of words.

"Mr...right....boss.....cut.....pay..."

Those words clearly pieced together on their own.

Suddenly, Gumshoe grabbed a pair of hand-cuffs and put Maya under arrest.

"Hey! Why did you arrest her?" I exclaimed.

"Well, her name is on the receipt you're holding... in blood..." Gumshoe explained.

Oh.

Guess I should've hidden it before he came in.

"Case closed! You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am!" Gumshoe explained as he dragged Maya off.

The last thing I heard from him was when he muttered something gleefully.

"...right....happy......win.....raise...."

And so I was left alone with the dead body only metres away from where I stood.

Now that I think of it, that situation is pretty creepy.

Well, I now I have to talk to Maya soon, so I guess I'll just wait around till visiting hours begin at the Detention Center.

If only Mia told me where that was before she moved on.

* * *

**September 6 8:57 AM**

**Precinct**

After scrambling around town for three hours, I resorted to my last option.

I ran down to the precinct.

"GUMSHOE!" I called out.

Suddenly, the grubby detective ran towards me as if he were pretending to be busy at the time, even though I knew he had just been wandering around or cleaning in the prosecutor's office all this time.

"Yes pal!" he randomly saluted.

As soon as he had a moment to catch his breath and have his first look at the visitor, his excitement faded.

"Oh, it's you." he muttered.

"Hey, I'm not a rock!" I yelled. "And don't call me 'you' or 'pal'. I'm Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth."

I figured a while back that I should just stick with the name I've been given by some mysterious force here instead of trying to persuade everyone I know that my real name is Oki and I'm from another world.

Even I wouldn't believe my own story.

In fact, I still don't believe it.

"Sure, pal." Gumshoe muttered. A cheesy smile was bubbling on his face, glad he was finally doing something useful. "What do you need?"

"I need to know where the detention center is."

Gumshoe scoffed. "A defense attorney who doesn't know where the detention center is." He laughed at the irony of the thought. I laughed with him too, but in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, yeah!" I muttered in frustration. "The chief just never got around to telling me."

Gumshoe sighed. He looked down with puppy-dog eyes. I guess he was hoping for a bit more, some excuse to stall him from his original job. I would do that too, to be honest.

"Well, it's just down the street, pal."

"Thanks!" I then ran out the door, knowing I had to leave the depressed Gumshoe in order to help out a more important character in the story: Maya.

* * *

**September 6 9:07 AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

I was left panting by the time I made it.

That street was LONG!

And it was going UPHILL!

And I forgot the BIKE!

Everyone looked at me with suspicions as I walked to the desk and asked if I could meet Maya. I was drenched with sweat and my eyes were probably bulging. Clearly, my endurance didn't come with me when I fell into this world.

They let me visit Maya. I walked over to where we meet with the locked-up people.

_"Wow, they have poor Maya locked up like a criminal."_ I thought.

Soon, Maya came into her side of the room and took a seat behind the clear glass. I felt so bad for her. It must be terrible to be accused of a crime you knew you didn't commit. That's pretty much why Phoenix decided to become a defense attorney; to defend those who couldn't help themselves.

That's pretty much why I'm a defense attorney right now.

"Oh!" Maya gasped at the sight of me at the other side of the glass pane. "It's you! The lawyer... G-good morning."

I was nearly driven to tears by how hard Maya was trying to not make it seem as if she were suffering. She tried her best, but the thought made the mood more depressing.

Yay.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed, trying to bring up the mood. Of course, why the heck would someone be happy in a detention center?

_"Wow, she looks so tired."_ I thought.

"Um..." she started. "Are you going to be my attorney?"

That's pretty much the entire reason I came to visit her.

I figured before we thought of that, I should at least try and cheer her up.

Of course, I'm an epic fail when it comes to cheering people up.

"Yeah, of course I will!" I exclaimed. "Cheer up!"

Of course, any time someone tells another to cheer up, it always fails.

"R-really?" she asked as if she clearly didn't believe me.

_"Wow, that just managed to make her sadder."_ I thought solemnly. I then figured it out.

"Um... what... what's wrong?" I asked. "You don't think I can do it?"

"..."

Well, '...' explains all.

"No... no one could!" she suddenly yelled. What a strange outburst. "Who would believe me?!"

Tears were flowing for her eyes as she sank deeper into the depths of the inevitable.

I suck.

"Even you, when you found me in the office. You looked at me like I had done it."

I suck.

"No, no! I never thought..." I then took it back. "Yeah... you're right... but that was BEFORE I knew who you were!"

I suck.

Like that argument sounded convincing.

"I-it's okay. I understand" she said in a voice that was barely a whisper. Her lip quivered in sadness as she tried to hold her tears back for the both of us.

She then tried to smile. She looked up at me straight in the eye.

"And... I've also heard about you." she exclaimed.

"From your sister, probably." I replied. I tried to put a smile on my face too, but it was harder than it looked.

"I... was talking to my sister on the phone the other day." she stated.

See?

She then gave me exactly what their conversation contained.

* * *

**THE CONVERSATION**

(for all of you who are reading this, but don't have GS1 *PW: AA*, this is the exact *kinda* conversation)

Mia: Today was my junior partner's first time in court.

Maya: Wow! Really? How did that go?

Mia: It was quite the scene. Honestly, I was on the edge the whole time. It's been a while...

Maya: Hah! So, she crashed and burned.

_Me interjecting: HEY!_

_Maya: *rolls eyes and continues*_

Mia: ... she's a genius. One of those who 'strike fear in the hearts of evil' types.

_Me interjecting: Oh yeah! *basks in glory*_

_Maya: Miles, let me continue!_

Mia: The only thing she's lacking is... experience.

_Me interjecting: Duh!_

Maya: Huh, sounds like it was fun! Well, I know who to go to now if I ever get in trouble!

Mia: I don't know Maya. I think you might want to wait... give her three more years.

_Me interjecting: WHAA! That's LONG! (and by then, I would lose my badge anyway...)_

Mia:... That is, unless you want to be found guilty.

_Me interjecting: WOWOWOWOWOW! I'm not THAT bad! (and I already know what's gonna happen in the future in the first place.)_

**END OF CONVERSATION**

* * *

"That's what she said!" Maya smiled.

I just groaned. Here I was, trying to help my chief, but my chief is making even that tough.

Maya finally realized what she had done. "I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Pretty late.

"I didn't mean to trouble you..." she murmured.

"No it's okay." I admitted. "It's true, I guess." (that part, I lied to support the game script)

Just as Maya sighed, I interjected. "But, at the same time, I can't just sit back and watch!"

Maya looked up at me in surprise. I was hoping she would. We were both in the worst part of life ever and I guess I was just doing my job as the main character by being the shining light amidst the darkness of despair.

"When I think of the person who did this to Mia..." I started.

"... I know." Maya told me. Her eyes started to well up in tears, but she just held them back once more. We knew that it was getting more and more painful to watch someone go through that.

And so I moved on.

"That outfit..." I began. Maya just chuckled.

"This is the outfit that acolytes wear." Maya exclaimed. "I'm a spirit medium... in training."

Always gotta point that out, right?

And so the talking goes on (Sorry, but I still don't know what to do about these dreadfully long chats. If I went into detail about everything, this story would go on forever! Wouldn't want that, right?).

FINALLY, Maya gives me a memo about her conversation on her phone and a card to go for a lawyer. (Most probably know who I'm referring to.)

And so I randomly ran off in search of this strange new lawyer.

* * *

**November 11 11:33 AM**

**Real World**

**School**

Edgeworth and Houske finally got through their next couple of classes. Fortunately, they weren't separate in any of them. so Houske was always there for Edgeworth to lean on in case they fumbled.

Edgeworth especially needed Houske when they were in their language class.

At the time, Edgeworth figured that this class would be easy because they were going to learn about random stuff such as 'phonics' and 'debating' (of course Edgeworth the expert in debating.

What he didn't count on was for the class to be a 'different' language class.

Here, they were learning French.

* * *

**RANDOM FLASHBACK**

"Why did we choose French again?" Edgeworth moaned. "German would have been SO much easier."

Houske looked at him strangely. "I guess the amnesia is still in effect. On the bright side, I'll finally be better in French than you!" Houske flashed Edgeworth a cheesy smile.

"This isn't funny, Houske."

"Well, as guys, we wanted to learn the most romantic language in the world... for the girls." Houske whispered into Edgeworth's ear. "Besides, who would want to learn the Nazi language?"

Fail.

And so the teacher rambled on about auxiliary verbs and passé composé as if Edgeworth cared. And to think that this was all a review from two years back. Apparently, they had to get ready for exams...

"Remember class..." Monsieur Lombard stated. "Anytime 'avoir' is used twice in a sentence, it's 'eu' such as: Tu as eu un disque compact pour ton assortiment de musique de Green Day, mais tu as perdu tous." (Yes, I am a fan of Green Day! XD)

"What does that mean...?" Edgeworth whined.

"That's an easy sentence!" Houske replied softly.

(It is too! I mean, even if you can't understand French, I made sure that there were tons of 'mots amis' *friendly words: words that look like their translation in English* in that sentence.)

"It means..."

"YOUSORA!" Lombard called out. The class turned to Edgeworth's panicking face, even though everyone knew that 'Yousora' had the answer. He was the smartest in the class, after all.

"Please translate that sentence for us." Lombard replied with a soft smile on his face. He knew that 'Yousora; knew the answer, but Edgeworth certainly didn't.

"I am SO screwed." Edgeworth thought. He decided to dig into his head again and see what Oroki Yousora thought of the phrase. He closed his eyes and said what came up in his mind.

"You had a CD for your assortment of music from Green Day, but you lost it all." Edgeworth said aloud.

Everyone nodded, not even phased by Edgeworth responding with his eyes closed. Edgeworth just breathed a sigh of relief as Houske looked at him strangely.

"Good job, Oroki." Lombard replied with a smile. He then wrote something down in his marking book.

"How did you figure it out?" Houske hissed. "I swore you were honestly struggling to remember a few seconds ago!"

"Lucky guess." Edgeworth hissed back. "By the way, why was no one looking at me strangely when I responded with my eyes closed?"

"That's because you always do that!" was the response. "You honestly didn't remember? Oh well, at least you do now!"

Edgeworth just shuddered. He was becoming more and more like the kid he was in than himself.

Was he losing himself?

**END OF RANDOM FLASHBACK**

* * *

Edgeworth shuddered at the thought. He decided that he wanted to be alone for a bit to think things out. Houske figured that it would be alright because someone with amnesia would need the time to think things out.

He sat by the ledge of white tiles in the cafeteria. Behind him were a bunch of plants and a nice fountain with stairs right above (yes, this was a rich school). In his hand was a small tray with fries with gravy and cheese, some apple juice, a fork, and a couple of napkins.

Edgeworth put the tray beside him, bent down, and held his head in shame.

"I can't believe it!" he growled. "I'm turning into Oroki Yousora!"

He slammed his fist against the white tiles, but didn't feel any pain. No one paid attention to the academic star as he grew frustrated sitting on those tiles. Suddenly, Edgeworth started to smile.

The he laughed, just like he would in court.

"What if I really am Oroki Yousora?" Edgeworth chuckled to himself. "Maybe I did get amnesia from that bus accident and my head became scrambled with that game. Maybe I'm not really Miles Edgeworth. I mean, get real. How could I possibly be a character from a game?"

Edgeworth sighed gleefully as he looked up to the ceiling, palms facing flat on the white tiles, cold to the touch.

"From now on, I will stop living a lie." Edgeworth said to himself. "I will live to who I truly am, Oroki Yousora."

And so he ate his lunch, not knowing that two people watched the scene hidden from view.

One jumped out of the plants.

The other floated off.

* * *

"Hey, what's up Oroki?" Houske asked as he finally got his lunch and walked over to where Oroki was sitting.

"Nothing much." Oroki replied. "Just enjoying a nice poutine."

Houske sat down calmly beside his best friend. As a good best friend, he could sense a change in Oroki ever since the bus accident.

Oroki had been unscathed from the accident, even though from where he was, anyone could have figured that he should have died.

There was just no way he could have survived with just a gash on his face.

Knowing this, Houske knew that if he suffered from so little, he couldn't have hit his head hard enough to suffer from amnesia.

The hospital declared that Oroki suffered from no form of concussion. In fact, his head was barely touched from the incident unlike others who were badly shaken.

Houske, from then on, had been investigating his friend, making sure to pay close attention to him.

He was also visited in a dream by a strange figure he knew he had seen before with Oroki.

He had hidden in the plants behind Oroki when he was having a conversation with himself.

He didn't heard much, but he knew that Oroki was going through some tough times.

He also learned something new.

Who was the new person that was Oroki Yousora? He was acting strangely... not himself.

Even if it was amnesia, someone would never forget their own styles and tactics like Oroki had in French class.

But he didn't bother talking about that just yet as the two best friends enjoyed their lunches before suffering from their final period of the day.

* * *

Mia floated off in concern.

Being a spirit, she could travel between the two worlds.

She watched over everyone and everything like the awesome spirit she was. She usually watched over Phoenix and Maya, but after she learned of the incident, she knew she would have to watch over Edgeworth and Oki too.

She was very concerned by the decision Edgeworth had made.

Of course Edgeworth was still Edgeworth. The truth is, Edgeworth's personality hadn't changed at all. It seems that the shock of suddenly taking the form of another being clouded Edgeworth's judgement.

Mia knew the truth.

She knew that he was confused because both Oki's and Edgeworth's casual personalities were alike. Edgeworth was getting WAY too frustrated over trying to figure out the differences between both of their personalities, even though the both of their personalities were too alike to tell the difference.

She floated off up to the sky, concerned for Edgeworth's mental being. Mia knew so much as a spirit, but couldn't do anything to help with anyone else physically.

She floated beyond the skies of the real world to travel back to her turnabout world. But then she stopped in the limbo.

She couldn't bear leaving Edgeworth.

But at the same time, she couldn't leave Oki.

And Phoenix.

She then instead flew up to the heavens.

She needed the help of someone she knew.

* * *

A/N: And so I was forced to cut off the rest of this chapter and stuff it into the next one because I'm too lazy to proof-read 6000 words for one chapter. (Then again, I suck at proof-reading!)

4500 is so much better. XD kidding, but I wonder who Mia is gonna get?

Wait, I have it ALL figured out!

Can't wait to see what you think!


	5. Trust with an Amateur

Chapter Five: Trust with an Amateur

A/N: Well, I cut and paste and miraculously, I end up with 1500 words! (If you don't know what I'm talking about, refer to the A/N at the end of the last chapter.)

Okay, because this is just a continuation of the last chapter which was getting too long, I decided that this should be pretty short.

(I want all of the trial in one chapter)

* * *

**September 6**

**Fey and Co. Law Offices**

I stepped into the police-infested office. I figured I still have the right to enter my own office, because, well, it IS my office.

"Hey pal! It's Larry, right?" Gumshoe replied.

"No, Gumshoe, it's Edgeworth." I sighed. "Do you have an autopsy report I can stuff into my Court Record button?"

*Autopsy Report received*

I decided to avoid calling the poor man Dick and to help him stall time.

"Um, about Maya..." I started. I just know how to screw up mingle talk.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to the trial!" Gumshoe replied. "Sorry, pal, but this is one trial you aren't going to win!"

"W-why do you say that?" I asked confusedly. Of course, the only prosecutor Phoenix basically knew up to this point was Payne, but he was a dunce. I knew that the prosecutor was going to be Edgeworth.

Wait.

Aren't I Edgeworth?

Am I going to still be facing Edgeworth who is somehow my twin brother or something?

Maybe I was going to face Franziska?

No, that wouldn't be right...

What the heck???

Up until now, I never really thought about who would be taking the role of Edgeworth in this game.

I was only concerned about my situation.

I guess I was to find out soon.

No.

Make that now.

"The city's put Prosecutor Wright on the Prosecution."

WHAT!?!?!

I didn't have time to think. I had to get out of the spinning room.

I was generally confused.

"I'm sure you know what that means, being a lawyer and all..." Gumshoe continued.

I had to get more information, even though my head was spinning from the new facts.

"Prosecutor Wright?" I asked with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"That's right, pal! Mr. Phoenix Wright himself!"

WHAT!?!?!

"Wait... you do know him, don't you?" Gumshoe asked.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM!" I screamed. "He was supposed to be a defense attorney! How the heck did he end up as a prosecutor!?"

Gumshoe looked at me with a very confused face. "That's digging deep..." he sighed. "I thought I was the only one who knew of Mr. Wright's past..."

That was one piece down. I guess Edgeworth and Phoenix's pasts were mixed up upon me landing in this world. That would mean...

"I know him." I replied with a solemn look on my face. "He's a feared prosecutor. He doesn't feel pain, he doesn't feel remorse. He won't stop until he gets his 'guilty' verdict."

I figured that he was just like Edgeworth.

"Aww, don't talk about him that way!" Gumshoe whined. "You make him barely sound human!"

I didn't look up as I was deep in my thoughts.

_"So this is where Phoenix ended up in this world..."_ I thought. _"I wonder if he's as confused about everything as I am..."_

Gumshoe walked off as I continued to think.

"I guess I have to describe him as I would Edgeworth under normal circumstances." I murmured to myself. _"He hasn't lost a single case since he became a prosecutor at the incredibly young age of 20. Of course, there are rumours of back-alley deals and forged evidence... I wonder if Phoenix hates crime just as Edgeworth did; with an abnormal passion as most would describe it as."_

And so my random mood swing kicked in.

"I can't believe I'm facing off against Phoenix Wright!" I shouted up in glee, my fists high in the air in triumph.

The officers looked at me awkwardly. An awkward silence hung through the room.

I smiled sheepishly and walked out the door.

* * *

**September 6**

**Gatewater Hotel - Room 303**

"Oh God..." I sighed. "The room of nightmares."

"Oh, hi!" she said.

"Um... hi..." I replied.

_"Don't look down, don't look down..."_

I felt like a lesbian pervert entering this room.

She walked in.

_"Snap."_

"You're the lawyer, aren't you? The detective told me..." she started. "He said, 'Don't say nothing to that lawyer, pal!' Teehee!"

_"Note to self: thank Detective Gumshoe for making my job harder."_

"Gee! This is all like something out of a movie!" she replied. "It's all so exciting I can hardly contain myself!"

_"No really!"_ I thought sarcastically. _"It's a murder case, you're a witness, and right now, you're talking with a lawyer. Wonder where that came from..."_ (no really, I do wonder...)

"Ooh! Let me go freshen up so I can look the part of the beautiful eyewitness!" April May suggested.

And so she left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

It is almost IMPOSSIBLE to not look down.

I immediately noticed the drawer with the screwdriver in it. I knew that inside was the wiretap that SOMEONE used to tap Mia's phone. That info would come in handy a little later.

I tried my best to slink over and get a look at the wiretap, but just as I finally made it to the drawer, she came in...

"What are you doing?! NO touching!" April May exclaimed. Her eyes looked so beady, they scared the heck out of me and so I stopped.

You know, there would be one of the many days I would want to bluff, but I figured that while I was in this world, I'll try my best not to mess up the original script.

I bring that up now because I was tempted to bluff my way out through the fact that I knew the contents of that drawer.

And so I asked her random questions about the incident.

She was pretty short-minded (stupid). I mean, who really thinks that 'occurred' or 'incident' are really big words.

(Oh yeah, you may not understand the next few remarks if you didn't play the game, so...)

These are also one of the many days I'm glad I'm a girl.

She won't pretend she's falling for me and I won't be struggling to stay un-infatuated with her.

I honestly forcefully asked her questions, and she got angry with me.

I sighed a ton (at least I didn't blush a lot like Phoenix...).

In the end, I got nowhere, so I decided that it would be fun to go and visit one Mr. Grossberg...

* * *

And so I went in and nearly walked out after seeing that there was no one there.

"Ah, so you were the one who wanted to see me!" Grossberg boomed.

Wow, was he much larger in person.

"Hmmm... ? That badge on your collar... ?" he noticed as his face became sceptical about my attorney's badge. "Ah, so you're a lawyer, are you now?"

"Y-yes... well, y-yes..." I stammered. I never knew that I could be so nervous around people who were so... wide. My palms were sweating!

"And what do you want?" Grossberg asked. "I'm not particularly busy these days... Please, proceed!"

I wondered why if he wasn't so busy, then why no one could get in touch with him.

I thought about it again.

Yeah... the American stereotype strikes again.

"Well... I was wondering if you could take the case for Maya Fey..." I asked him.

At the mention of Maya, he began to seem nervous.

"Ah.. well, on a day's notice... no! I cannot! In a day's notice, I cannot take her case!" Grossberg responded.

"How the heck did you know that Maya's trial was tomorrow?" I asked.

Grossberg ignored me.

It was probably all that fat in his ear. I sighed. (better than a facepalm)

And since I didn't know what Maya and I would do, I resorted to grovelling and begging.

"Please take Maya's case!" I begged as I went down on my knees and held my hands up to him. "Please help the poor defenceless girl!"

Clearly under normal circumstances, that would've worked. I saw the tension, fear, and pity build up in Grossberg's face, but he still refused.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot." he simply said.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, seeming to look frustrated just to hide my disappointment. "I'll just leave and look elsewhere! I don't think Maya should have a lawyer as evil and despicable as you defending her."

And just as I walked dramatically out the door, Grossberg shouted at me, causing me to trip in surprise.

"I think not, m'boy!"

Yeah, epic much. Epic fail.

I got up and turned around.

"Did you say something, sir?"

"Yes. No lawyer worth his salt would take this case." he said.

And with that, I walked out the door for good this time.

Time to tell Maya the crappy news!

* * *

**September 6 3:42 PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"Hiya." I greeted gloomily.

"Hey! You're back!" Maya exclaimed gratefully. "Did you find the lawyer?" she immediately asked.

"Of course I did!" I replied, trying to put enthusiasm in my voice, but failed miserably! "Unfortunately, he said no!"

Ooh. Shouldn't have said that with a large fake smile on my face and false hope in my voice. Whoops.

"I've been abandoned then." Maya stated with a gloomy look on her face.

Now look what I've done.

I guess after that, we talked about how Maya had very little family left.

That made me feel even sadder for her than I was ten seconds ago.

To be honest, I wasn't paying any attention to what Maya was saying, so she could've just thrown in the fact that bananas are yellow and I wouldn't have known.

One word snapped me back into 'reality' though.

"White..." Maya sighed.

Wait... what?

I never knew she was racist.

"Maya, the proper term is Caucasian." I replied. "_Besides, I'm normally Asian in the real world..."_

Maya sighed. "Well, it won't be long before the state-appointed lawyer shows up."

I looked at the time. It was four, so I guess time's up.

What I did, however, was rather... random.

"OBJECTION!"

Maya looked up in surprise.

"I've made up my mind!" I declared. "I'm going to defend you whether you want me to or not!"

"Why?" she asked me in surprise. She figured that no one would want to take the case.

I guess that makes me no one.

"Well, from what I've learned, you're not the culprit!" I exclaimed. "Redd White is!"

And so Maya looked at me in shock.

I did too.

I guess I shouldn't have revealed what I knew so soon.

Whoops.

"H-how do you know?" she stammered.

This was my chance!

"Well, I don't!" I stated proudly. "I guess I just needed something to throw in there to make both our lives a bit more interesting.

I thought back to what I had. Though given the evidence, it would be easy to prove that Maya was the killer, there was something suspicious about April May's behaviour (even though I knew why) and besides, I already know who killed Mia...

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "I won't abandon you."

As I said this, I thought back to Phoenix's past.

*Class trial flashback (not going to describe it...) *

"That's so kind of you..." Maya replied, still in shock with what I had claimed. I think the situation is what drove her to tears.

Whoops.

And so I began my rant in my head on how we are SO gonna win, only because I already know the outcome of this case through the games.

I still couldn't believe that being such a big fan of Gyakuten Saiban would come in handy.

I still couldn't believe the situation I was in.

Oh well.

It's time to fight!

* * *

And for some reason, I knew I had to go back to the hotel room of nightmares.

Just to get that wiretap.

And so I ran to the Gatewater hotel and met up with one bellboy.

Wow is he perverted.

I honestly caught him peeking into April May's room, then at the sound of my footsteps, fled into the room.

When I entered, he pretended that he was supposed to be here.

Key word being pretended.

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me, you are..."

"Ah, I beg your pardon, ma'am. I am the bellboy of this establishment, at your service, ma'am."

I was honestly tempted to go and ask him to get me a donut.

"Umm... do you know where Miss May might be?" I asked.

"Ah. I believe that our guest Miss May is using, er, the facilities...?"

_"How the heck do you know?!"_

"If you've no need of anything, I'll be taking my leave..."

So he left, telling me to give April May a message.

"Tell her that Mr. White of Bluecorp called."

This was my chance!

Yes, I barely gave a second thought to the message because I already knew what it meant... wait.

Wasn't Maya supposed to tell me the guy's name first?

*Flashback*

Maya: White...

*End of Flashback*

Oh.

So I opened the drawer with the screwdriver jammed in it and ran off with its contents: the wiretap!

* * *

**November 11 4:15 PM**

**Real World**

**Home**

Oroki biked home today with Houske. They only took the bus once a week, that once being yesterday. Though they know that they have a right to take the bus every day, they wanted to stay fit and besides, who would want to ride the bus now after what had just happened.

(It's surprising that school wasn't cancelled due to a major crash like that! The police were STILL investigating!)

"So, what do you have for homework?" Houske asked.

"Not much. I'll probably finish it up in one hour." Oroki replied with a cheesy smiled glued onto his face. "Which reminds me, wanna tell me a bit more on GM crops. I still have to do my essay."

And so they spent the bike ride home discussing genetically modified crops.

* * *

**November 11 4:22 PM**

**Real World**

**Home**

Mr. and Mrs. Yousora were still at work and Oroki was an only child, so he had his own key.

He opened the door for himself and stepped inside, locking the door for himself.

He then walked over to the couch and threw himself in after a tiring day.

The truth is, he was still trying to decide whether he was Edgeworth or Oroki.

"Dammit!" Oroki growled. "Why is this so hard?!"

Suddenly, a figure floated beside him.

He was called here by Mia to help out with the situation.

_"Edgeworth."_ he whispered into Oroki's head.

Oroki looked around in shock.

He could have sworn someone had just called him Edgeworth.

Oroki got up and ran to check if the door was locked. It was.

Outside the door, however, was Houske.

"Oroki! Let me in!" he yelled from the outside.

Oroki opened the door.

"Must be hallucinating." Oroki thought. He then took his DS with GS3 in it and started to play the second case.

"What's up, Houske?"

"I needed to ask you about something."

Oroki turned on his DS. Right now, he was at the part where Phoenix met up with Godot for the first time in court.

"What about the prosecution?" the judge asked after Phoenix declared that he was ready. " Are you prepared to..."

"What a stupid question." Godot responded.

Oroki scoffed. Godot really was as awesome as Phoenix described him to be.

"Wh-what did you say?" the judge stuttered un utter surprise.

Oroki looked up at his friend with a casual look all over his face. "What do you need? I'll try my best to help you out on any homework you have."

"It's not that." Houske replied solemnly. "It's your identity."

Oroki looked at him straight into the eye. "I know who I am. I am Oroki Yousora. I've recovered most of my memory, so you don't need to worry about me."

Houske gave himself a facepalm, but Oroki ignored him and continued to play the game.

"Fine." Godot sighed. "Let me ask you then, Edgeworth. Are YOU ready?"

Oroki gasped. He didn't show the screen to Houske, but Oroki continued to stare at what it read.

"Are you ready to pass judgement?"

"N-no..." Oroki stammered. _"This can't be! Is the Godot in the game actually talking to ME?"_

"Oroki." Houske said in an ominously monotonous voice. "Or should I say... Miles Edgeworth."

Oroki glanced up from his DS and eyed his friend, who was standing by his feet as Oroki lied down by the length of the couch. How could he have read what was on the DS if he couldn't see it?

His friend also looked... different. It was as if he were possessed, a distant look occupying his glazed, foggy eyes. Houske's gaze burrowed into Edgeworth's face.

Oroki just wanted to scream. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Wh-who are you?" Oroki stuttered at the game and his friend. He figured that it probably was talking to him.

Suddenly, the game skipped a few parts. Once it played, it was on one of Godot's lines. Even as Oroki continued to not show his friend the screen, somehow, Houske still read it aloud.

"I am Godot. Legendary prosecutor."

"G-Godot...?"

"Yes, Edgeworth. I've come here to heal your confused mind."

Oroki though he was going insane. The game and his friend was actually talking to him as if he were Edgeworth.

Wait.

Was he really Edgeworth?

"Your mind has been stirred like how I've stirred my coffee to become as bleak and pure as now. It is a mess after the events that have occurred."

"So I'm really Edgeworth?"

Godot sprite threw a coffee mug at Phoenix.

"Yes."

Edgeworth breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did you throw coffee at Wright though?"

"I was bored."

Godot is awesome.

"What the heck are you doing in the game though?" Edgeworth brought up. "And Houske?"

"I'm dead. So I'm a spirit. I can travel between the different worlds. Mia was watching over you and everyone else and asked me to help, so here I am in a game. I've also possessed your friend who was beginning to learn the truth."

"So you were the one who whispered in my ear."

"Yes."

Edgeworth looked at the game carefully. He then glanced up at Houske, whose eyes were still boring into his head. He had to read to see what Godot's spirit was trying to tell him.

Suddenly, Godot's sprite summoned a mug of coffee.

"What happened to everyone?" Edgeworth asked the Godot sprite.

"An outburst of spiritual energy has caused a rift, mingling a couple of aspects in two worlds. That would be the world you're in now and the world you belong in."

"What?" Edgeworth scratched his head. This seemed so far-fetched, but in the situation he was in, there was nothing more likely than that.

"You were mixed up along with two other people. Your lives have been switched around."

"So I'm not the only one in this situation?"

"Yes."

"And Wright's warning was correct?"

"Yes."

"That would mean that Wright is the one who suffers from amnesia as we speak..."

Godot paused for a second, then Houske and the Godot sprite nodded simultaneously.

Creepy.

"How do I get back to my world then?" Edgeworth asked Godot.

"You have to beat the game."

"What game?" Edgeworth asked. He held up the DS cartridges along with his DS. "These?"

"No. The game you are trapped in." Godot replied. "Life."

Suddenly, Edgeworth's DS turned off and Houske opened his eyes. Everything was back to normal except for Godot's spirit standing in the middle of the room.

"Wh-who is that?" Houske asked, dazed from the experience he had just undergone.

"That's Godot." Edgeworth replied.

"Houske, you know what I've told you." Godot told him.

"Oh, so you're the guy from my dreams." Houske responded. Edgeworth glanced at him.

"Yes." Godot nodded. He then looked to Edgeworth.

"The other two people need to beat the game as well. It is all up to you three to decide your future. There are many challenges ahead."

Godot finished his 17th cup.

"I'll be going, but I will continue to watch over you two along with Mia." Godot told Edgeworth and Houske.

"It was nice meeting you... Armando." Edgeworth replied.

Godot faded off into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: *chuckles* Ooh! mysterious! Wonder what 'game' they're playing...

Anywho, the strangest trial is about to unfold.

From there, the cases are going to become more and more mixed up soon as my OC comes into contact with Phoenix.

Just an awkward foreshadowing!


	6. Protagonists First Contact

Chapter Six: Protagonists - First Contact

A/N: And so the confusion begins!

And I ran out of title ideas, so deal with it!

Plus, I wanted this chapter to be only about Oki and Phoenix for now, so don't expect normal Edgeworth.

Besides, if this gets boring, blame Capcom. I was using their script for more than half this chapter.

Original first. My version of events later.

* * *

**September 7 10:00 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 1**

The crowd murmured around me as the trial finally started.

Wow was I nervous.

Not because of the sake of going through a trial and screwing up (I'm used to doing that), but because I was going to meet the legendary Phoenix Wright.

As a prosecutor.

The judge hit his gavel.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey."

"The prosecution is ready." Phoenix replied.

"The defense is ready." I said boldly.

I looked to the other side of the room to examine my opponent. It really was Phoenix with his spiky hair and deep grey eyes. The only thing he was missing with his red suit (opposing my blue outfit) was the cravat. He still had a tie.

It was so scary. Normally, Phoenix would be the care-free one, but in this world, Phoenix had managed to inherit all of Edgeworth's traits. The lifeless face wasn't even the least bit concerned about its opponent: me!

_"Phoenix Wright..."_ I thought. _"What the heck happened to you? I better not show any weakness against him because he might have inherited his luck too."_

And so after the randomly dull opening statements, Phoenix called up his first witness: Detective Gumshoe.

"The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!"

I flinched when Phoenix called himself the prosecution.

And so Gumshoe took the stand.

"Witness, please state your name and profession to the court." Phoenix ordered.

Gumshoe just smiled slyly at me, then looked to the gallery.

"Sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!"

Gumshoe then glanced at me once more, with a cheesy smile on his face.

Show-off.

Phoenix's face flashed a tinge of annoyance, but it then disappeared as fast as it came.

"Detective Gumshoe." he called out calmly. "Please describe for us the details of this murder."

"Very well, sir!" Gumshoe replied proudly.

I was annoyed with the constant 'sir's. I swear that's four now.

"Let me use this floor map to explain."

And so a magic floor map appeared. Normally, it would fill up the screen on my DS, but it was big and Gumshoe just held it up for all to see. He then pointed to the random parts. What sucked was that I was blocked from view and I was honestly straining to get a look past Gumshoe's shoulder. Maya just sighed over at the defendant's stand.

Oh yeah, by the end of it all and me still in the dark, the Thinker was submitted in as evidence. Though I was annoyed, I'll just use my vivid memory of the crime scene to figure everything out. Fortunately, the floor plan was submitted to my Court Record Button as well and I got to take a peek.

It's amazing how magical this world really is. Giant floor plans coming out of nowhere then suddenly multiplying so I can have a copy. It can also fit into my miniature portable Court Record Button. The powers of science these days. Amazing.

Okay, I have to stop rambling.

"Now Detective..." Phoenix shocked me out of my daydream. I snapped back into the courtroom just before the testimony.

"Y-yes sir..." Gumshoe weakly replied. I guess he made it back to 'Earth' too.

"You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found on the scene, correct?" Phoenix asked. "Can you tell me why?"

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed, clearly shocked out of his random mood swing. He was on full happiness right now, even though I knew his response was SO stupid! "I had hard evidence she did it, sir!"

"Hmm. Detective Gumshoe, please testify to the court about this hard evidence." the judge declared.

And so my first testimony without Mia starts now!

* * *

- As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!

- There were two people there already:

- The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyer, Ms. Miles Edgeworth.

- I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!

- Why? We had a witness account describing her!

- The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!

I gave myself so many facepalms during that testimony. How could Gumshoe say such things so proudly?

Phoenix just chuckled at me.

"Hmm... the very moment, you say." the judge interjected me without knowing it. "Very well. Ms. Edgeworth, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Y-yes, Your Honour." And my boldness against Phoenix Wright today just flew out the window.

_"Wait..."_ I thought._ "What the heck am I supposed to cross-examine? Even I knew that was all true..."_

And that's when something clicked in my head.

A piece of paper sailed across the room, though no one seemed to notice. It nearly hit me in the head, but I dodged it just in time.

"Mad reflexes, Maya!" I hissed to her.

She just rolled her eyes. "Read it!" she mouthed out with her lips.

I picked up the piece of crumpled paper and glanced at it. I knew what it was going to say.

_"When my sister couldn't find and contradictions in the witness's testimony, she would bluff it and press the witness on every detail! The witness always slips up and says something wrong... It worked tons of times!" _

I chuckled. At least I can finally start bluffing!

"Something the matter?" the judge asked me as a wide smile plastered itself onto my face. Maya saw it too and smiled along. Phoenix was left in the dark and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No, Your Honour." I replied. I wiped the smile off my face and tried to look serious. "I'd like to begin my cross-examination."

And so the cross-examination began!

* * *

- As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!

- There were two people there already:

- The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyer, Ms. Miles Edgeworth.

- I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey!

- Why? We had a witness account describing her!

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned to me. Though it wasn't as awesome as me screaming 'OBJECTION', it still had the overall effect of scaring the heck out of everyone, then making them cling onto the edge of their seats, eagerly anticipating what I had to say.

"Hold on just one second!" I replied.

"Y-yeah?" Gumshoe stuttered. He was actually scared of what was to come next. I felt SO proud of myself.

"If I heard correctly..." I started. I knew I had good ears and everyone was quiet at the time, so I was just kidding around. "You said you arrested her because you had 'hard evidence' she did it, correct?"

"Huh?" Gumshoe was caught off-guard. "Did... did I say that? Me?"

I gave myself a facepalm.

"I heard you say it." I exclaimed.

"You did say it." The judge agreed.

"You said it." Phoenix concurred.

I honestly expected Maya to chime in too, but defendants can't make random outbursts like that.

Gumshoe just smiled sheepishly.

"Exactly what about this suspicious woman in pink's claim was 'hard evidence'?" I asked, pulling off a Finger of Death to add some sort of dramatic effect.

"Wh-what!?" Gumshoe outburst. "Miss May isn't suspicious, and she certainly isn't pink, pal!"

Wow, this guy is colour-blind.

Gumshoe scratched his head as if he read my mind.

"W-well, I guess she is pink..." he replied with a tinge of stupidity in his voice.

"That's enough, Detective Gumshoe." the judge declared. "Do you have any more solid proof other than her claims, Detective?"

"Umm..." Gumshoe's eyebrows did the wave several times as he racked his mind for an answer.

_"Wow, pressing is FUN!"_ I thought to myself. I smiled to Maya and she smiled back.

"...yes." Gumshoe suddenly replied.

_"Dammit."_

"Sorry, I got the order of things mixed up in my testimony, Your Honour Sir." Gumshoe boomed. "there was something I should have told you first, Your Honour!"

"Very well, Detective." the judge replied. "Let's hear your testimony again."

_"And so the testimony continues!"_

* * *

- After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes.

_Me: What else would you have used..._

- I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!

- On it, the word 'Maya' was written clearly in blood!

- Lab test results show that the blood was the victim's!

- Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!

- Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!

- *crowd murmurs*

- *judge bangs on gavel*

- How do you like that? That's my 'hard evidence'!

"Hmm..." the judge paused for a second, deep in thought. "Before we begin cross-examination, I have a question for you, Detective."

"Y-Your Honour?" Gumshoe replied.

Everyone went silent. Then...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TESTIFY ABOUT THIS PIECE OF EVIDENCE THE FIRST TIME!?" the judge bellowed.

Wow, did that shock everyone.

Gumshoe just scratched the back of his head in shame or something. "Ah... eh... I know. I'm really embarrassed I forgot about it, Your Honour."

"Try to be more careful!" The judge exclaimed, his anger wearing down. It was hard for the judge to stay angry at someone for long. "Very well, the defense may begin their cross-examination."

* * *

- After securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes.

- I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body!

- On it, the word 'Maya' was written clearly in blood!

- Lab test results show that the blood was the victim's!

- Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger!

- Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone turned to me, clearly surprised. I was pointing at the witness, but glanced over at Phoenix to see his reaction. I actually expected him to smirk because I knew that he could do it so much more epically.

Instead, an utter look of shock was on his face. It was as if he was remembering something. It was strange for him, but then again, I was just way too caught up in this trial to remember that I was in a different world.

"Detective Gumshoe!" I exclaimed as I turned away from Phoenix and back to the witness. "There's one thing I want you to clarify for me here." I pulled out the memo with Maya's name in blood on it. "You say that the victim, Mia Fey wrote this note. That she was accusing the defendant, Maya Fey. That's really what you're saying."

Detective Gumshoe just stared at me as if I had a dunce cap on my head.

"Wh-what? This isn't one of those lawyer tricks now, is it?"

I just stared at him as if he had a dunce cap on his head.

"Of course she wrote it!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "Who else could have!?"

And so I shook my head, my random Edgeworth hair flapping against my face and hitting my eyes. Next time, I close my eyes as I shake my head.

"You have it backwards, Detective." I replied with my trademark cheesy smile on my face and my hands to my hips in triumph.

"B-backwards?" Gumshoe asked to himself confusedly. So did everyone else, but Gumshoe was the only one that said it aloud. Phoenix was ruffling through his papers, but I ignored it.

*cue Objection! theme*

"The victim is the only person who absolutely could NOT have written it!" I exclaimed.

And then I presented the autopsy report, explaining how the report claimed that it was 'immediate death due to blow from a blunt object.' Did I ever feel proud!

I slammed the desk. "She died immediately!"

"But..." Gumshoe tried to counter.

"No 'but'-ing your way out of this one, Detective!" I interjected.

The gallery murmured in acknowledgement. Gumshoe panicked, thinking that I just drove him down in a pit of despair. The judge looked at me with rather wide eyes, curious as to what would come next. Though I was talking about how Mia died fast, Maya still looked at me with a smile on her face, glad that I was defending her sister to the best of my abilities. I just pointed dramatically, thinking of how thrilling this life is and how descriptive I have to be in order to capture this perfect moment.

The judge banged the gavel, snapped out of his delusion. "Order! Order!" he demanded. He then looked over to Gumshoe. "The defense has a point." the judge replied. "Someone who died immediately wouldn't have the time to write anything down."

"OBJECTION!"

Oh my gosh, I knew that voice!

I did a double take over to the other side, seeing Phoenix also in the heat of the moment, pulling of a Finger of Death.

"Wow, he's better than me by a long shot!" I thought to myself. I got to see Phoenix, live, pulling off a real OBJECTION!

Best.

Trial.

Ever.

"Ms. Edgeworth." Phoenix said.

Oh my gosh, he was referring to me! (Wow, I'm such a big fangirl!)

"When did you get that autopsy report?" he asked.

I honestly forced myself to not blush. I then snapped out of my infatuation. This is when Edgeworth pointed out the contradiction to the autopsy report.

"Oh, I know what you're going to say." I replied. "I got mine the day after the murder and you're going to tell me that my autopsy report is updated, then provide an updated version that you have after calling an unknown investigation of your own."

I actually caught Phoenix off-guard for a second.

"Well... yes..." he frowned at me.

He then handed in the updated autopsy report, telling the crowd that the new autopsy report revealed that Mia may have been alive for several minutes after the blow.

Wow, he's even more awesome when he impersonates Edgeworth! He may even be tied with Godot! (And that is a compliment!)

Though I was smiling, Maya was frowning at me, her face reading "This is bad, Edgeworth! Why the heck are you smiling?!"

After noticing this, I immediately fixed myself up. Phoenix just smirked at me with his trademark cheesy smile.

I did an over-the-top clearing of the throat. "N-no way!" I exclaimed.

Wow, was everyone gullible.

"Your Honour!" Phoenix exclaimed. ""It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did write have time to write down 'Maya'!" Then he did a classic Edgeworth bow.

I finally got a clean look at the back of Phoenix's head. Very hazardous to your health if you're within a 2 metre radius of that head.

"That is all."

"I see!" the judge exclaimed in utter surprise.

_"Damn you, Phoenix!"_ I thought coldly. _"You're just too awesome..." _

"Why, Ms. Edgeworth! You looked shocked!" Phoenix chuckled in such an annoying tone. Though he was my hero, I was ticked off. "Something you want to let off your chest?"

"Mr. Wright..." I said.

I had to pause!

I was talking to my hero!

And it was supposed to be normal!

This is just too great!

"I've heard there's nothing you won't do to get your verdict..." I continued. I then slammed the desk. "What reason could you possibly have to request a second autopsy report?"

"Mr. Wright! The defense will refrain from personal attacks on the prosecution!" The judge exclaimed.

Shut up, old guy!

I was way too angry at Phoenix. He used to be so kind and warm-hearted.

The truth is, though Edgeworth is smooth, he was honestly cold-hearted before the light of Phoenix came and thawed away the ice. (fail)

I guess I'm stuck having to do the same.

But I still had the right to be frustrated with Phoenix for topping me.

When the judge said that however, Phoenix didn't even seem to care about it. He gave me a know-it-all look. "It doesn't matter, Your Honour." Phoenix replied. He then looked over at me with a serious look on his face. "Ms. Edgeworth. Say what you will, but the evidence in this report is undeniable."

Wow, was that smooth. He just managed to make me look like the bad guy in this situation.

I calmed down. I figured that just being in the presence of the great Phoenix Wright was just WAY too awesome. There was NO WAY I could stay mad at the guy!

"Well, Your Honour?" Phoenix asked. "Through the evidence, anyone can undeniably see that the victim was attempting to write the killer's name on the memo."

"I suppose that's the obvious conclusion, yes." the judge replied.

I just stood there, unable to defend my point. I was clearly failing. I couldn't even remember what comes next.

Phoenix bowed in my pain. I sobbed silently in my head. I need to give the guy a new name. 'Miles Wright.'

I lol'd in my head.

What a corny joke.

I then looked at the situation.

_"Darn, this isn't good!" _I thought.

And just when I thought I was screwed, I remembered my secret weapon and the next witness...

And what perfect timing!

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness." Phoenix declared.

I flinched again.

"This poor, innocent girl watched the murder with her own eyes!" Phoenix continued. He even put a bit of a dramatic tone in his voice.

And for some reason, April May was now poor and innocent, even though I knew she was rich from working with Bluecorp and most definitely NOT innocent, especially after finding that wiretap...

I then realized something as the judge told the bailiff to bring April May to the stand.

I had to go through those nightmare boobs once more.

Me being a girl, I don't care.

But the guys in the courtroom are going to have a field day.

* * *

"Witness, your name, please." Phoenix said calmly. He wasn't even fazed by the witness's appearance, even though back in the game, he was blushing uncontrollably.

"April May!" April replied. "At your service!" *wink* (Oh my gosh, that burned.)

_"Where's June and July?"_ I wondered. _"And I need to watch August Rush, then listen to 'Wake me up when September Ends." _

The crowd honestly went wild after that.

"Order!" the judge exclaimed. "An introduction should not require any reaction from the crowd!" (I honestly thought he was gay after he said that...) "The witness will refrain from wonton winking!"

"Aww..." April May pouted. "Yes, Your Honour."

_"Wow, this is bad."_ I thought. _"She has honestly captured the heart of any real man in this courtroom. I'm a girl, the judge is most likely gay, and Phoenix is just too impenetrable with that ice cold heart of his."_

Well, because even the bailiff was a guy, the court was wild for a LONG time. (And we haven't even got to the fun part yet! Wait.. what?)

Eventually, the court calmed down after Phoenix spoke. His voice cut right through the screams of 'love' as he began to ask the witness a question.

"Where were you when the murder occurred?" Phoenix asked, actually serious about what was going on unlike everyone else around him. Wow, was he talented or what?

Then again, that was Edgeworth's talent.

I guess he's talentless because I'm supposed to be representing him... or something like that...

Wow, I think me being here just insulted Phoenix Wright.

Clearly, I fail.

"Um... gee... I think I was in my, like, hotel room. Tee hee." April May replied.

Was 'tee hee' really necessary?

"I checked in right after lunch." she continued.

"And this hotel room was directly across the Fey and Co. Law Offices?" Phoenix asked.

"Mmm... that's right, big boy!" she replied.

"I can concur to that!" I chimed in, but no one but a sheepishly smiling Maya noticed. I just remembered what an AWESOME view that office had. (I hope you can see my sarcasm in that statement.)

"Please testify to the court as to what you saw." the judge declared.

I felt like waving my arms frantically in the air in front of the judge. He wasn't even phased by the girl's 'tactics'!

* * *

- It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!

- And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked.

- The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair!

- Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away!

- But that girl, she caught up to her and... and... she hit her!

- Then the woman with the long hair...

- She kinda... slumped.

- The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy! *wink*

That was the most burning testimony I had ever seen in my entire life. It was so much scarier in real life.

What the heck were those... _'things'_ made of?! Jello?!

"Hmm..." the judge mumbled.

"Well, Your Honour?" Phoenix shrugged, as if asking for his approval, waiting for him to deliver the 'guilty' verdict already.

"I see. It is a remarkably solid testimony." the judge exclaimed. "I don't see the need to trouble the witness any..."

"W-wait, Your Honour!" I interjected. There was no way I'm letting her go without me using my secret weapon!

"Yes, Ms. Edgeworth?" the judge replied.

"What about my cross-examination!?" I answered back in surprise that he failed to remember.

"I thought the witness's testimony was quite... firm. Didn't you?"

"Ms. Edgeworth..." Phoenix suddenly interjected. "You were Ms. Mia Fey's understudy, right?"

"Well, technically, she was yours..." I murmured to myself, but Phoenix had sharp hearing. I knew he heard it, but it was hard to tell.

"What did you say?" Phoenix asked confusedly. It was like there was some strain in his face, like he was trying to hold back something. I needed to ask him about that later.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied.

Phoenix just shrugged it off. The confident look was back. "You must know her techniques well." he replied. He crossed his arms."Her cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies..."

That's where he crossed the line between cool and smooth and just plain rude.

"H-hey!" I stammered. "H-how dare you! I don't care who you are, but you have no right to taunt your, I mean, MY mentor!"

Wow, what a slip-up. I prayed that no one caught it. Fortunately, no one pointed it out. Only Phoenix seemed to take a little hit with that strain coming back. Something was really bothering the guy.

"Well, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked. "Will you cross-examine the witness?"

This is a pretty obvious answer.

"I'll gladly proceed with the cross-examination." I replied. Wow, old Phoenix was rubbing off on me. And to think I was just doing this so I can feel awesome about myself. Me, beating Phoenix Wright of all people.

Man, would this turn out to be a great fanfic when I get back home!

"Very well, you may begin your cross-examination!"

* * *

- It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!

- And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked.

- The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair!

"HOLD IT!"

"How do you know she was the defendant?" I asked, knowing where this would lead.

"Huh... well, y'know!"April May was caught by surprise She actually began to stutter, being nervous and all. "S-she had a girlish physique. Women know these things." She then paused and started to look at me with beady eyes. "Look. I-I j-just kn-know, okay?"

"There was only one person in the scene of the crime with a short, girlish figure." Phoenix interjected. "The testimony is bulletproof, Your Honour."

Wow was I getting more and more ticked off each second.

"I know you're wrong, Wright!" I exclaimed. I wanted to take it back by how messed up that phrase was.

Oh well.

Time to come back with a witty comeback.

"Hold on a minute! That testimony stinks!" I yelled out, pulling off a Finger of Death pose.

"W-what?!" April May responded with concern written all over her face.

"Miss May, I'm willing to bet that you didn't see the defendant!"

And so the revenge of the creepy, evil, beady eyes on April May return to haunt me in my nightmare. A shadow quickly formed upon her face when I shouted it.

"Urp!" she responded.

And so the gallery murmured.

"Mr. Wright!" The judge exclaimed in utter surprise (or utter pwnage). "What's the meaning of all this?"

"Yes, what is the meaning?" April May chimed in. "Somebody tell me because I'm clueless. About this, I mean." She was making that ridiculous pussy cat pose, but the effect was wearing off like a ripple.

"Okay!" I replied. "If you really saw my client, Maya Fey... you would have probably noticed her clothes before noticing her physique!"

The beady eyes returned.

Yup, did I ever have her on the ropes. I can almost hear the 'Inform the Truth' theme playing right now!

I decided I should continue with the epicness.

"No one wears clothes like this on a daily basis! Except her!" I declared. "And I'm no expert on fashion, but her hairdo looks far from normal to me!"

I looked to Maya.

I really dug my grave this time.

"Ms. Edgeworth, we're going to have a talk after the trial, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

I then looked back.

"However, the witness's testimony mentions neither of these thing!" I yelled out. I was surprised I was capable of such an epic mood swing. "The testimony is bogus!"

April May began to panic and seem as if she was on the verge of crying.

"Still, we don't know is she was dressed that way on the night of the murder...."

"She was, Your Honour." I replied bluntly. "I saw her. And so did Detective Gumshoe!"

I slammed the desk.

So cool, but my palms and wrists were starting to ache.

"What do you say to that, Miss May?"

"What are you trying to say, mean lawyer? I-I saw what I saw! I just didn't think all the trifling details were necessary!"

"Miss May." the judge answered. "The court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony."

"I'm sorry, Your Honour!" she winked. Her boobs jiggled again. Too bad it won't work on a gay judge. "I'll be a good girl. I promise."

"You testimony again, if you would."

_"Damn, I was SO close!"_ I thought hastily in my head.

The friggin next testimony is about start.

And I'm insanely tired.

* * *

- I did see everything! I did!

- The victim -- the woman -- dodged the first attack and ran off to the right.

- Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her...

(Maya scowled)

- And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!

- That... that clock! Um... the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker", I think?

- Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you? Tee hee!

"I... see." the judge mumbled. "I only wish you had been so detailed from the beginning." The judge then looked in my direction. "Please begin the cross-examination."

- I did see everything! I did!

- The victim -- the woman -- dodged the first attack and ran off to the right.

- Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her...

- And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did!

- That... that clock! Um... the kinda statue-y clock? "The Thinker", I think?

"OBJECTION!"

Here's me thinking _"I finally get to put my secret weapon into play!"_

"Miss May." I started. "What you said just now is quite...revealing."

*cue Objection! theme*

Yes, I admit, that sounded a bit too perverted.

Oh well.

What can you do?

Yeah... I'm going to skip over the next April May line because it can't apply if the lawyer (which is me) is female...

"You just said that this statue of "The Thinker" was a clock." I explained. A brutality in my eyes shined down on April May as she grew tense. It was as if she knew what was coming next. "but there's no way of knowing that just by looking at it!"

The beady eyes make a nice comeback.

Her suspicions were correct.

"Another person in much the same position as you recently called this a 'clock', too..." I was referring to the Sahwit case. "And he was found guilty... of murder!"

This started a random outburst from the crowd.

"Order! Order!" the judge declared as he banged his gavel.

"Miss May. Can you explain how you knew this was a clock?" I yelled out.

Though the trial was long, the Finger of Death knows how to make tough times fun!

"Oooh... urp!" was my response.

"OBJECTION!"

I glanced over at Phoenix, who I honestly hadn't heard in a while. It was nice to know my Finger of Death still isn't the best around.

"The witness saw the murder with her own eyes!" Phoenix yelled out to me. "That's all that's important here!" He slammed the desk.

Oh my gosh!

"The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!"

Here's me thinking:_ WHAAAA??? I was doing something as incredibly smart as that???_

I was only pointing out the obvious.

In a really dramatic manner.

Clearly Phoenix thought too highly of me.

That's so cool.

"Yes... yes, of course." the judge mumbled as he thought about the situation. "You will withdraw your question, Ms. Edgeworth."

_"WHAAAA???"_

"OBJECTION!"

I slammed the desk in utter confusion and pulled off a fast bluff.

"But questions are all I have, Your Honour!" I exclaimed, a fire burning fiercely in my eyes. I was really getting used to being in tight spots.

And I was burning up.

"And as you may recall, I've caught murderers with these questions before!"

(Okay, only once, but if you count all of the experience, I've gained over the course of playing all the Gyakuten Saiban games, then I've caught about 23 murderers. Cool, right?)

"..." was the response the judge gave me.

He then banged the gavel.

"Objection sustained. You may continue to question the witness."

All right! I swear I would've been screwed if he stopped me!

Well, while I was celebrating in my head, Phoenix and April May were panicking.

"How did you know it was a clock?!" I asked once more.

Clearly, April May was hiding something important about this info, though I already knew what!

*Okay, I need to skip a few parts. This part gets BORING! If you don't know what happens, refer to the game itself. That's where I basically got my storyline! (It's still not mine, but Capcom's okay, d00ds?)*

"April May is a big, fat, liar!" I screamed.

"Fat?' April May replied, the corner of her mouth twitching.

*skipping again!*

"The clock might have been emptied after she heard it." the judge replied.

"And that's EXACTLY what happened, Your Honour!" Phoenix declared.

"Well, Ms. Edgeworth?" the judge asked me. "Can you prove when the clockwork was removed?"

Well, duh! Proof is everything and I already know what comes next!

Phoenix just chuckled heartedly with himself and shrugged delightfully.

"Ho hoh! Impossible, of course..."

"OBJECTION!"

Yeah, I just had to do that for fun some time.

Besides, it was perfect timing.

"I have proof." I said, smiling with my own trademark cheesy smile.

"W-what!?" Phoenix gasped.

"Yup, do I have proof for you!" I replied. "Didn't you tell me 'proof is everything'? You're my idol, so I took that to heart, Mr. Wright! I think of that when I'm writing persuasive essays and whatnot!"

Yeah, that was a little too deep into my past, but everyone didn't care. They just wanted to see what piece of evidence I would end up showing.

"Well, here's the 'proof' you love so much!"

And so...

"TAKE THAT!"

"Take a look at this!" I said proudly.

"Hmm. That's a very cute cell phone." the judge remarked.

"Ooh hoo! It's pink!" April May replied.

"W-wait! Wait! This isn't my phone!" I replied back sheepishly. "I hate pink, first of all! Listen! This is the defendant's phone and it contains a recording... of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder!"

Ooh! Random murmurs from the gallery.

* * *

A/N: And so I end this chapter because I'm getting tired and I would go on forever.

Also, I accidentally made an insanely good speech and unfortunately made it to the school finals.

Crappy, right?

It means more homework for me!

Yay.

Guess I better go practise! XD


	7. Absoposilutely Perfect!

Chapter Seven: Abso-posi-lutely Perfect!

A/N: Part one of my favourite part of this case! The American Stereotype jumps in the and messed=up part comes in soon (like 2-4 chapters... depending on my mood.)

* * *

Phoenix began to panic. He looked really stressed out when I presented the cell phone. "The defendant's cell phone?!" he began to try and stay calm, but it wasn't working. "Th-this wasn't brought to my attention."

Clearly this Phoenix hasn't learned to expect the unexpected.

"Perhaps Detective Gumshoe overlooked it?" I replied with a cocky look on my face.

"The good detective better know he's up for evaluation soon..." Phoenix grumbled between his clenched teeth. He was scowling at me. He must be furious.

_"My heart goes out to you, Wright."_ I thought. _"Not."_

Okay, to be honest, the conversation was pretty neat. It proved that there was paper stuffed in "the Thinker". Well, because I'm WAY too lazy, I'm skipping it.

"Your Honour.." I started in a really high tone. "I think this recording makes it clear that the clockwork was already gone..." Yup, just stating the obvious. "... and this was recorded in the morning, BEFORE the witness even arrived at her hotel!"

Emphasis on BEFORE.

Wow, did April May's face begin to twitch every two seconds.

I counted seven twitches in fifteen seconds.

I didn't even need Apollo's perceive ability to see that!

"Well, Miss May? Would you care to explain this to the court?" I taunted. "Just how did you know that weapon was a clock?!"

"W-well!" she said feeling rather appalled.

Yay!

"W-well, isn't it obvious!" She tried to explain. "I saw it already." And she pretended she didn't know what store it was from because she went to so many (even though she wore the same outfit for the past three days...)

"So the witness had seen it before." the judge absorbed it in. "That would make sense."

Yeah right!

You are ALL skipping one major detail about the clock.

"Does the defense have any objections, Ms. Edgeworth?"

Well, duh!

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone looked to me again. I could see the look of 'get this frikin trial over with' all over their faces.

Don't worry.

I probably have the same look too.

We all knew that Maya was not guilty, but everyone else insists we continue the trial.

"The witness claims that she had 'seen it before'." I answered. "But that's impossible!"

Everyone was now staring at me as if I were some idiot.

You can get anything at stores.

Well, everything but this Thinker.

"This clock was never in any store, never!" I explained to the court. "A friend of mine (Larry) made that clock. Only two exist in the world. And the one that isn't here is in police custody!"

These are one of the many times you actually thank Larry for being Larry.

"I-impossible!" April May exclaimed. "Everything is sold in stores!"

Told you everyone was thinking that before I explained.

"Well, everything but the Thinker." I replied.

Wow, I just skipped the corny jokes that followed.

Oh my gosh, the scariest part of this.. well... part comes now!

I guess I got her SO angry that she just.. went.

April May screamed.

She then turned into the demon she really was on the inside.

Her boobs actually began to sag.

Like bags.

Very scary mental image.

I think all the guys that fell in love with her before puked a bit.

One person got up and ran out of the courtroom.

"What's it to you, paper-head!?" she growled in a pretty high-pitched demonic voice that scared the heck out of me.

"I'm sorry my hair sucks!" I yelled back at her. _"Edgeworths normally have papery dry hair, so I couldn't do anything with it!"_

"That clock doesn't matter!" she yelled out in the courtroom. Everyone was startled. "She did it! And she should die for it! Die!"

Wow, was she a she-devil now.

"W-w-whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" the judge exclaimed. "T-this is a court of law and the witness is to remain calm!"

I'll give her a point because she tried to look 'cute' and 'calm' as she did before all this.

The beady eyes were still there and we all knew that this was all a scam.

She didn't look anywhere near as cute... even with the pussy-cat pose!

The flash of demon-May is creepy as it comes every minute or so.

She then looked cute as she did before the next.

I was drenched in a cold sweat from just that. _"S-scary... I've just been mentally scarred for life."_

"Miss May, let me ask." the judge then started. "Tell me, how did you know the weapon was a clock?"

April May looked at him with her demon look again.

"Hmm.. oh dear.." the judge muttered. I guess now that he's had a taste of demon-May looking at him as she was looking at me a few minutes ago, he too has been mentally scarred for life.

"Does the defense have any opinion on this... behaviour?" he then asked me.

Why did I always end up with the randomly tough questions?

"Yes, Your Honour!" I exclaimed. I then pulled something out of my pocket.

"TAKE THAT!"

And so I pulled out the wiretap.

To be honest, because of the wires sticking out, I actually thought I broke it.

"Oh snap!" I yelled out. I felt some random static shock.

"What is it, Ms. Edgeworth?" the judge asked me with some concern.

I looked up at him, then back down at the wiretap. After I realized it was supposed to be like that, I presented it to everyone (avoiding the wires, of course.)

"What is that, Ms. Edgeworth?" the judge asked me.

"I found it in Miss May's room!" I said proudly.

"Oh, so you're a pervert now, Ms. Edgeworth." Phoenix replied coolly.

"No way!" I yelled back at him. "I was just there because I needed to ask her a few questions!"

And for some strange reason, he didn't believe me.

Neither did the rest of the court.

_"What is wrong with that attorney?"_

_"You perv!"_

_"I feel bad for the defendant."_

_"Wonder what she did last night..."_

Wow was I drenched in a cold sweat.

"Ms. Edgeworth! Please explain to the court what this is!" the judge exclaimed.

It seems that the judge is comfortable with the idea that he's talking to an assumed pervert.

Wonder why?

"Miss April May?" I asked. "You were tapping Miss Mia Fey's phone, were you not?"

"Oooooh! OOOOH!" was the response I received.

"OBJECTION!"

"Your Honour, this is irrelevant!" Phoenix shouted out.

Irrelevant, my donkey!

You are getting desperate, Wright. Just admit it.

"I'm not entirely sure that is." the judge replied. "Objection overruled."

And was I having a field day here!

"It troubles me that our witness was in possession of a wiretap." the judge continued

"This is outrageous!" Phoenix yelled out. "Does the witness truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone?"

"Of course!" I yelled back. "What do you think I've been claiming this entire time? That I'm from some other world or something?"

Yeah, I admit. I gave myself a facepalm after that, but no matter. I got the message across.

"Even if that was the case (which it's not), you still have to prove one thing!" Phoenix yelled.

It's like the more we yell, the louder we yelled out in an attempt to be louder than the other.

It was funny, but my throat was starting to hurt.

"What would that be!" I yelled back. Wow, did the strain start to come.

"Did the victim ever say that the weapon was a clock on the phone?" Phoenix yelled back in return.

He slammed the desk.

Now imagine speed lines as we said the next few phrases:

"Can you prove that? I THINK NOT!"

"Oh yeah? I THINK I CAN! It's simple!"

"WHAAAAT!?"

I slammed the desk in approval. That was really funny, but now I have to stay in the heat of the battle.

"Here's my proof!"

And so I took the cell phone out again so I could play the recording over.

Oh yeah, to the idiots who got this part wrong on the game, I throw a tomato at you.

"TAKE THAT!"

I played the recording once more to the court and the Phoenix across from me drenched in his own cold sweat.

Mia: It's... a clock. It's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker". And it tells you the time!"

Yeah, I think that pretty much wraps up this here random debate.

"Miss April May!" I exclaimed. "You used a wiretap to listen to this conversation! That's how you knew 'the Thinker' was a clock!"

Slamming the desk.

"Am I wrong?!" I shouted.

"I..... I....." April May stuttered, trying to hold back her overwhelming guilt.

"OBJECTION!"

Oh gosh.

The guy never gives up.

"Your Honour, this is ridiculous!" Phoenix exclaimed. It was starting to sound more and more phony, but everyone still listened to what he had to say. "

"Your Honour, look at the witness's face?" I interjected. " Does she seemed amused to you!?"

Everyone honestly then glanced over to April May, who was clenching her teeth with that really horrendous-looking scowl on her face.

"Witness, answer the question." the judge demanded. "Did you tap her phone?"

Yeah, she didn't respond.

"Miss May!" the judge bellowed like a teacher trying to get an explanation from the kid as to why he entered the girl's washroom.

"Shut up, all of you!" she yelled out. "What gives you the right to treat ME like that!?"

Well, we are attorneys of law...

And we have the power to 'bestow judgement on people's lives', so we could arrest you anytime we want...

And I'm the frikin main character...

I knew that was a rhetorical question, so I didn't respond with one of my witty comebacks.

Also, she kinda figured it out herself.

"You... you LAWYER!" she screamed at me.

Yeah, it's not a very nice when you're the subject of one of the demon-May glares.

Everyone in the courtroom fell into an awkward silence.

A gay baby is born.

"I-it's not fair!" she then cried in her 'cute' voice. "All of you ganging up on me like that..."

That's only because we knew my claim was reasonable and TRUE.

"Oh, so I'm the bad girl, is that it? Is that it?"

And she actually started to cry in front of everyone. She burst into tears right in front of me and suddenly, I felt that I was the bad guy in all of this.

No one seemed to put the blame on me, however. They knew that the witness just broke under pressure and that she wasn't innocent in this affair.

And I guess, being the metaphorical 'bad guy' in all of this, I'm stuck presenting the final blow.

"Why did you tap her phone?" I pushed on.

She didn't respond, but at least she was reduced to just whimpering instead of the waterfall a few seconds ago.

I slammed the desk.

"Answer the question!" I yelled at her.

"Do I have to?" she then asked.

Well, duh!

"Isn't this a murder trial?" she then brought up. "Isn't tippity-tappity irrelevant?"

And now she was just repeating Phoenix.

"Miss May." I looked at her straight in the eye. "You were tapping the victim's phone! I hardly call that 'irrelevant'!" I scoffed.

Everyone murmured around me in agreement.

The judge hit his gavel.

"While the court doesn't condone the defense's tone of speech, she has a point." the judge admitted. "Well, Miss May? Do you have an explanation for the court?"

_"Hah, try getting out of this one!"_ I laughed in my head.

"Ms. Lawyer, I saw that evil, evil grin!" she exclaimed. "You were probably thinking, 'Hah, try getting out of this one!', weren't you!?"

_"Damn, she's good!"_ I thought to myself.

"Well, of course, you're not the first person to think that!" she exclaimed.

WHAAAA???

Wait, under what circumstances were those people saying that in their head????

"And of course..." she continued as I racked my mind for an answer. "I can, and I will!!!"

"You can't be serious!" I replied, almost panicking. "No way!"

"Way, I say! Way!" she replied back to me with a vengeance. "Oh, and I assure you, I'm serious, Ms. Laywer!"

When did she learn such nice vocab? 'Assure', really?

"Okay! So, the killing occurred at around 9:00 at night?" she asked. "Why, that's when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy..."

Oh yeah, now I remember!

Of course April May isn't the murderer!

Why the heck was I so eager to pin the blame on her a few seconds back then?

Well, I'll just skip.

We all confirmed that April May tapped the phone, but that was a separate crime.

The perverty bellboy went up and you know how useless he is.

Oh yeah, I even got Phoenix caught in the act of manipulating testimonies!

Man, I was disappointed.

Well, the case ended for the day to be continued tomorrow.

I guess now I go and investigate!

* * *

**November 11 4:53 PM**

**Real World**

**Home**

"So you had your suspiscions all this time, Houske?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think...."

"That your true friend was somewhere else altogether?" Edgeworth finished off.

"Yeah." Houske looked down and deep dissapointment, but then he looked up at me.

"Well, at least when Oroki comes back, I get to brag that I got to hang out with the real Miles Edgeworth!" Houske suddenly cheerfully replied. "Wow, is he gonna be jealous!"

Edgeworth just chuckled to himself. "Help me catch up on everything." Edgeworth replied. "Tell me all about this world and life and whatever comes to mind."

"Sure!"

And so Houske explained everything from school to life at home to even their own cultural backgrounds and where they were.

"So we're in... Canada?" Edgeworth tilted his head.

"Yup!"

"I never knew Canadians were so diverse." Edgeworth admitted. "To be honest, I had my suspicions that we weren't in Japan after seeing the different cultures of everyone around me at school. I was also surprised that everyone was talking in English. That explained a lot."

"Oh yeah, don't think that all Canadians use 'eh', because that isn't true." Houske explained.

Edgeworth nodded.

"So this neighbourhood is filled with Asians, correct?"

"Yeah, but we never use our Asian languages because everyone's from a different part of Asia!"

"That would also explain why I brought a bento to school... I didn't bother eating it though. I try to avoid rice." Edgeworth replied.

Something then clicked in his head when his hand slipped onto his DS.

"Hey, could you explain this?" Edgeworth picked up and pointed to his closed DS with the picture of Phoenix on the front.

Houske laughed.

"You don't know what that is?" Houske chuckled.

Edgeworth just shrugged.

"That's a DS, Mr. Edgeworth!" Houske laughed as if it were the funniest joke out there. The look of utter confusion on Oroki-Edgeworth's face as he pointed to the DS was too good to let down. It was just to ironic.

"That's Oroki's prize possession, in my opinion." Houske explained as his laughter died down. "The DS is a form of hand-held game console."

Edgeworth pointed to the picture of Phoenix.

"Who is this?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, that's the one and only Naruhodou Ryuuichi!" Houske exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't understand Japanese." Edgeworth sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Houske responded . "Let me rephrase that..."

Edgeworth's eyes widened as his friend explained.

"That's Oroki's drawing of Phoenix Wright!"

And so Edgeworth started to have a confusion fest. He then remembered what Godot had said earlier, but to think that his entire life was just a mere game in this world was horrifying.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edgeworth sighed. He put his hand over his face, dizzy from the new info he received. "And that would explain why I'm in this 'game' too."

"Yeah... I guess...." Houske replied. "I didn't believe that you were a video game character at first, but after Mr. Armando came here and the crash we were in, I can believe anything now."

"You may not be aware of this..." Edgeworth started. "But everything in that game on my world is real. I was surprised that it was so accurate. Like that case I was playing. That was the case Wright had just completed."

Houske thought for a second.

"Hey, what if you play the other games!" Houske suggested. "Then you'll know what will come next!"

That sounded like a great idea at first, but Edgeworth didn't want to screw around with time.

"No, it's alright, Houske." Edgeworth solemnly replied.

Afterwards, they basically just sat around and chatted while doing their homework for a while.

As soon as Oroki's parent's arrived, they kicked Houske out and Edgeworth enjoyed the rest of the day in peace while his true mind was clouded in the mystery as it began to unravel itself upon him.

* * *

**September 7 2:24 PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"Ms. Edgeworth!" Maya squealed in delight as she ran out of the courtroom towards the dazed and completely exhausted me. "You were amazing in there!"

"I was?" I immediately responded. "R-really?"

She nodded happily.

"I think I might be your newest fan!"

I think that's awesome.

I actually have my own fan.

But then again, it was just Maya. She was supposed to become my assistant anyway, according to the storyline, whether I wanted her to or not.

Anyway, it felt good that I was no longer alone to die hard in this world anymore.

I wonder if I could trust her with my secret?

Anyway, I just let it go for now and let her and myself enjoy a quick break before getting back to work for the trial tomorrow.

"Oh... I was just 'doing my job', you know.... yeah...." I replied sheepishly. I think I felt my cheeks burning up (you know, blushing...)

"Then again, that other attorney was pretty cool too..."

Not just cool, totally AWESOME!

"Of course he was!" I suddenly jumped. "That was THE Phoenix Wright!"

Wow, I felt my eyes gleaming in that moment, but right now, Maya didn't care because she was off the hook for now.

"That face of his!" Maya thought out loud. "With his wide eyes and trembling lips... it sent shivers up my spine!"

"You mean in a good way?" I asked with a concerned expression on my face.

"Of course!" she replied. "What was strange is that I think I recognise him from somewhere..."

_"Of course you do! He was supposed to be in my position right now.."_

"So, what happens with me?" she questioned me with an oddly smiling face. "Do I get to go home now?"

What sucks is that I had to break the hope out of her shimmering smile.

"Well, no." I said dryly.

She looked surprised .

"I don't think so. Not yet." I continued.

"Oh... I see." she sighed solemnly.

"But I got a great lead on today's trial!" I exclaimed happily in an attempt to cheer her up. "That man with Miss May! The American stereotype! He's the key!"

"Oh! I get it!" Maya answered. She looked up at the ceiling with a pensive look on her face. "What happened to Miss May after that, anyway?"

"Well, they probably locked that demon up." I replied coldly. I shivered at the thought as a cold wave of nausea ran down my spine. "Is it just me or did it suddenly get cold?" I asked.

Maya shivered too.

"You're right, I think someone did bring the heat down."

We looked at the thermostat behind me.

It was 21 degrees Celsius (or 65 degrees Fahrenheit).

Well, yeah. I kinda left after that because I needed to ask someone for a full report of April May's testimony, knowing it would come in handy later on.

I then left the building to get into the 'warm' fall sun.

Let's get crackin'!

* * *

A/N: I just realized that the 'American Stereotype' is coming up in the next chapter.

At least I'm Canadian. (LOL)

Plus, a ton of the location stuff in this story in the 'Real World' is actually referring to my town, just in case you never realized that yet.

And proof that I'm Canadian is that I had to use degrees 'Celsius' first. And I know that this doesn't entirely prove that I'm from Canada, but at least it proves that I'm not American! (not that I have anything against Americans...)

Alright then, let's get crackin'! (No, this is not my 'Real World' catchphrase! Knock it off!)


	8. Oh Say Can You See?

Chapter Eight: Oh Say Can You See?

A/N: Alright, and so random fun and awkward investigation begins.

By the way, the script is going to become more and more warped as the story goes on because I'm getting too lazy to follow the script word for word. It's horrible! *shudders*

Oh yeah, I get to send Edgey on a one month suicide trip... LOL (remember that this is the real world so the Ace Attorney storyline doesn't apply. ANYTHING can happen when fiction decides to intervene with the real world. XD

* * *

**September 7 3:11 PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

Yeah, as soon as I requested a meeting with HER, I felt the need to immediately turn around and leave.

But they escorted her to the room on the other side of the clear glass pane WAY too quickly.

"Well hello!" she started. "I didn't expect anyone to visit me in such a dank place as this... It's really quite... moving."

As soon as she got a grip at the situation and who it was she had to talk to, demon May came back.

"Not!" she roared in a demonic voice. "You stinking lawyer! I hope you die!"

See, I didn't even get a chance to say anything and look what happened.

First impressions are everything.

"Have you come to laugh?" she bellowed in some random maniacal laughter that would even scare the heck out of Edgeworth.

Oh wait, I am Edgeworth.

What???

"Um, no..." I sheepishly chuckled back.

"Yes, laugh at the fallen Miss May!" she retaliated.

I was honestly tempted to fall back in laughter at her in an attempt to aggravate her more, and I would've have done that if it weren't only for the dark look over her once 'cute' face.

"Don't worry, there's just something I wanted to ask." I replied quickly, holding my hands up palms facing her to tell her to just chill.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I want to BE asked." she growled back. "Haven't you done enough questioning you.... paper-head!"

_"Here we go again..."_ I sighed in my head. I rolled my eyes in the failure._ "I'm definitely washing my hair thoroughly as soon as I get home with some nice moisturizer..."_

"Please stop." I responded. "You're mentally scarring the security guard.

And there in the corner right behind her was the security guard cringing in fear while huddling in a corner as if trying to get away from April May.

Why didn't he just use the door?

"..So? What is it you wish to ask me, hmm?"

_"For starters, how did you get to be so totally whacked!?"_

Wow, I think the security guard feels my pain.

Both of us have been officially mentally scarred for life.

"Actually, now that I think of it, you won't talk... I'll come back later..." I suddenly replied. I forgot that I don't have the proper piece of evidence yet to get April May to talk.

I sprinted out the door.

* * *

**November 12 1:37 AM**

**Real World**

**Home**

Edgeworth gasped awake, drenched in sweat. He had just couldn't get to sleep that night.

Neither could Houske.

Edgeworth's cell phone vibrated with Houske calling.

_"I knew that putting my cell phone on vibrate was a smart idea!" _

Edgeworth picked it up.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you can't get to sleep as well?" Houske asked.

"Yeah, Houske, that's pretty accurate." Edgeworth sighed. "I can't get to sleep because of all the things bearing down on my shoulders. You still have a care-free life, so why can't you get to sleep?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Houske scoffed. "I'm part of this too. I need to help you get back to your own world! Let me help you!"

"I can't let you do that, Houske." Edgeworth whispered sharply. He heard Houske gasp over the phone. "This is my responsibility and mine alone. There is no reason to get you mixed up in all of this."

"That's not true, Mr. Edgeworth." Houske then replied. "Without help, no one would get anywhere. I bet Phoenix is always being aided by Maya, Mia, or Pearls during his cases and someone is probably helping Oroki right now. I'm here to help you out."

Edgeworth thought about it.

The teen had a point.

Without the help of others, Edgeworth wouldn't be where he is right now.

He would most likely have been sentenced to death after the DL-6 incident if Phoenix didn't help bail him out and prove him innocent.

Maya would have been dead if he didn't help Phoenix solve the Matt Engarde case.

No one would know where everyone would be if Edgeworth didn't help defend that last case Phoenix did with the death of Misty Fey.

No one could get anywhere without someone else's help.

"Fine." Edgeworth surrendered. "But how are you to help me beat this 'game'?"

"That's easy." Houske told him. "but we need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, see, I've been doing research on something... astral-style." Houske started. "I want to be an astronomer when I grow up."

And what does that have to do with helping me?" Edgeworth whispered back.

"Well, there has been a strange pattern in the stars." Houske replied softly. "I found this major disruption in space and I figured it's part of what has caused this entire space rift problem. "

Edgeworth gasped.

This kid is genius.

"What do you mean?" Edgeworth edged on. He wanted to learn more.

"Well, there's a strange 'white rift' as I like to call it." Houske said. "It's like a giant gap in the middle of nowhere. One day, I noticed it take in a star and an asteroid. The next three days afterwards, I'm positive the same asteroid and star came back out of the white rift. They were still moving in the same pace, but the asteroid had become a bit smaller as if it had passed three days. It must have disappeared and reappeared into the white rift. I'm positive that white rift leads somewhere, but no one believes the authority of a teen discovery, so I can't get NASA to send some spaceship to examine it."

"What a long explanation." Edgeworth replied. "You know what you're doing."

"Nice to get a compliment from a video game character." Houske chuckled.

Edgeworth scowled.

Houske took that back.

"Now, if that 'white rift' leads to where I think it leads to..."

Edgeworth didn't get it.

Houske sighed.

"It should most likely lead back to your world, Mr. Edgeworth."

"But even with the amount of money I have back home, I can't afford to buy a cardboard box for Oldbag in which the space station would want to send into space."

"But there's still an alternative." Houske continued.

"So why do we have to leave?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, see in about a month, I predict that a strange disturbance is going to happen."

"A what?"

"A strong magnetic force caused by the expanding white rift destroying several stars is most likely going to be emitted into the rift and back out of the rift at the same time. If we can get into the path of that force when it hits Earth, then maybe..."

"It would send me back to my world."

"Yup. Or it could kill us."

Ooh, tough choice.

"And so what does the science geek suggest?"

"We go tomorrow and head for the proper destination."

"And how do we do that?"

"I've set up a fake admission letter for our parents to give us $300 each on a one month excursion that's work 50% of the majority of our marks." Houske exclaimed with an odd sense of pride in his voice.

"I'm okay with it because I don't see any other option." Edgeworth answered through the phone. "but how about-"

"My parents are already fine with it. I've already started to pack, so I suggest you should do that too instead of try to sleep." Houske replied.

"Wow, you're fast." Edgeworth chuckled. "You are useful."

"Thank you!"

Edgeworth hung up.

"I can't believe I just accepted to abandon my loving 'parents' and go on a mission that could possibly kill me." Edgeworth sighed to himself as he shook his head and packed. "What train of logic am I on? Oh yeah, there's no other option."

Edgeworth looked around at his surroundings.

"So this is the chance I'm going to take in order to get back my old life..."

He walked over to the window and looked up.

"Wright... Oroki... I wonder how things are at your end? I wonder if they are as equally hard as my choices are in this strange new world..."

A shooting star passed by.

"I wish..."

Edgeworth paused.

What did he truly want in life anyway?

He sighed, made his wish, then walked over to his half-filled suitcase.

He continued to pack.

* * *

**September 7 4:15 PM**

**Gatewater Hotel**

**Room 303**

_"Oh gosh, I'm back here..."_ I thought to myself.

I heard something from inside the bedroom.

"Wait, hello?" I called out.

"Hello, good ma'am." the bellboy then stepped out of the bedroom looking rather disappointed.

"What the heck were you doing in there." I asked with a questioning gaze planted on my face.

The bellboy blushed profusely.

I ran in to make sure no one was in there.

Instead, I find rogue thongs on the floor and an open drawer.

Ouch.

"Oh my gosh, a pervert." I whispered silently to myself, hoping the bellboy didn't catch my comment.

I stepped back in the living room with the madly blushing bellboy. He didn't seem guilty, that's for sure.

"So what are those thongs doing there?" I asked him.

"I was just checking to make sure there weren't any more wiretaps hidden around..." the bellboy responded.

The answer was too well-mediated.

With the tension and awkwardness in the room, he decided to change the subject.

"Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself." he exclaimed.

"Oh thanks." I stammered sheepishly. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

Well, at least we were off the voyeuristic topic.

"No, no, no, not at all ma'am." he replied with a huge grin forming on his face. He seemed happy at the thought.

As if that was the first normal form of 'exciting' thing he had done in his life.

"Your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's 'rep' as they say." he continued.

_"It would also probably boost your salary a bit too."_ I thought. I stopped leaning against the couch in the living room and took one of the wooden chairs by the window and brought it over to the bellboy who refused to sit down and relaxed a bit. I faced the chair backwards and swung my legs over the seat, leaning forward on the back of the chair and relaxing while at the same time facing the bellboy.

"Yes!" the bellboy exclaimed as his eyes gleamed in dreamy thoughts. "Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used the wiretap! We can charge a premium on the room, of course. It will be great for business, ma'am!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I jumped off the chair. "Miss May hasn't been charged for murder. In fact, she didn't murder anyone!"

He still ignored me, trapped in his random fantasy.

"I, too, will become famous!" he sighed dreamily. "The Bellboy who brought the murderer ice coffee!"

His head was swelling up just a tad bit too much...

_"Why do I feel like we're both stuck in the same bad dream...."_ I thought groggily.

"So!" the bellboy exclaimed. "You are our honoured guest! Please let me know if there is anything I can provide!"

Alright, because I've become incredibly lazy over the last few days or so, I'm skipping a ton of questions unless something interesting comes up, alright?

Anyway, all the question provided me was that the bellboy didn't know who came with April May, but he did know what he looked like, so I had to go and find a picture of the American Stereotype to show to him, then get a hold of a random affidavit.

Just saying.

I ran out of the hotel after that, knowing I needed to get that photo of the American Stereotype to get this case over with.

Running...

* * *

**September 7 4:43 PM**

**Grossberg Law Offices**

On the bright side, the roads went downhill for once.

On the down side, it was 4 kilometres away from where the hotel was.

Why didn't' I just go and grab my bike first when the office was right beside the hotel again?

And why didn't I just hail a cab like any normal person would?

Well, there's no point in questioning my logic now... might as well take a look around while Grossberg isn't around to scare the heck out of me with his abnormally deep clearing of the throat.

The first thing I noticed was the missing picture.

"Wow, the guy must be out mourning for his missing picture right now..." I said to myself.

I then took a look at his files.

One file stood out: DL-6.

The case that acted as the backbone of the entire Gyakuten Saiban saga.

Inside was a picture of Misty Fey, Maya and Mia's mom. (I think... otherwise, it was just an old woman if I'm wrong...)

I took it, then put it back to exchange it for a picture of the American Stereotype I found on Grossberg's desk.

Why did I have to go through all that when the picture was plainly lying on the desk?

No matter.

I grabbed the picture and ran.

Again.

* * *

Yeah, this time, I ran uphill back over to the hotel.

Much more tiring.

Next time, I'm taking a shortcut through People Park.

At least while I'm running, I get to enjoying some random scenery of other people who actually belong to this world and enjoying themselves.

By the time I reached the hotel, I realized just how sweaty I was and everything.

"Yeah, I'm grabbing a shower first." I muttered.

So I grabbed my bike which was parked right in front of the Fey and Co. Law Offices and biked home, grabbed a shower, a lunch, and got into a change to clothes.

Realizing I still had a ton to do today, I peddled hard back over to hotel, lunch clenched firmly in my mouth, the cornered theme looping in my head as a sort of motivation to keep moving.

Being the main character, I also had luck on my side and so I didn't encounter any red lights.

By the time I reached the hotel once more, I wasn't as sweaty because there was a nice breeze blowing through my semi-wet hair and my bite marks were firmly placed in my poor egg sandwich.

Why didn't I just ask bellboy for a sandwich inside?

Oh well.

No use dwelling on the past.

I ran into the hotel, tapped my foot along with the elevator music, ran down the hall, and entered room 303 where the bellboy was standing there doing nothing of any use except just being there.

Like in the games.

I don't think gamers ever wonder what the characters are STILL doing there after their avatar leaves to do something else.

When they return, the character is still standing in the same spot in the same position.

Now that I'm in this world, experiencing the games for real, I wonder why characters would just be willing to stand there doing nothing.

Is it because they know I'm the main character and everything is just a game?

Even though everything around me seems so real?

Is this really all just a game?

Or maybe they were just standing there enjoying their theme song or something.

I don't know, but at least it was convenient... and random.

"Bellboy!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, what may I do for you?" the bellboy asked politely. He wasn't even in much of a hurry right now.

"I am 99% positive this is the man that was with April May!" I claimed as I shoved the photo of the American Stereotype in his face.

"That's him, Detective." the bellboy replied.

"But I'm a defense attorney." I looked at him with a questioning look while scratching the back of my head.

Stupid shampoo doesn't help my disgusting dandruff at all.

"Oh, I know that!" the bellboy blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I just wanted to say 'Detective' once. You know how it is."

_"Actually, no, I don't."_

Well, because the bellboy was so eager to write all that down on a stupid affidavit, I let him just for the heck of it.

I left him as he started jumping around, claiming that he was the 'bellboy that signed the affidavit'. Wow, did he look like me when I got my first Gyakuten Saiban game.

And my DS included.

* * *

**November 12 7:37 AM**

**Real World**

**Home**

The first signs of life besides myself started a couple hours ago. Dawn cracked through my frosty window.

While I had been packing, I hadn't realized that it begun to snow.

Snow!

Living in LA and Germany, I've never gotten the opportunity to see actual Canadian snow!

As soon as I noticed the presence of snow, I realized that our trek was going to be hard.

Canadian winters are brutal.

Wonder how we would do...

Hopefully Houske has a plan all set up.

I mean, he already gave me a partial plan and faxed me over a copy of the permission package.

"Hey mom!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs, leaving my almost completely packed luggage bag upstairs. "I forgot that this was due today!" I waved the permission package in her face.

"What's this?" Ms. Yousora exclaimed.

"Our class is going on a retreat for a month!" I explained, trying to put on my game face which was a cross between happy, sad, strained, and confused. "Unfortunately, that means we won't see each other for a month and you have to pay $300. But I have to go because I hear it's worth 50% of the majority of our marks!"

Ms. Yousora's face stared at me, then smiled.

"Well, if it's for grades, I don't care! Do me well, son!"

And with that, she handed me a check for $300.

"Oh, they said it had to be cash." I said quickly.

She didn't question me.

Instead, she called Mr. Yousora, told him the situation, then told him to withdraw $300 from the bank.

She then filled out the form.

Mr. Yousora suddenly came bursting out the door with a wad of bills in his hand.

"Here you go, son!" Make us proud!" he exclaimed.

They didn't even seemed worried about the purpose of the money.

And so I got the package of money and form.

"So the trip's today?" Ms. Yousora asked.

"Yeah... I know, I'm sorry for it being so last minute." Edgeworth apologized.

"It's alright son. Just as long as you get a good mark, we don't care." Mr. Yousora solemnly replied.

I ran out the door with my stuff and an empty stomach, getting my first taste of Canadian winter and part one of the plan to get back home.

_"Wishing star... do your thing."_

* * *

A/N: And so you wonder what Edgey wished on the star. (Tell me what you think!)

And why his parents are so oblivious to the world around them. (Well, his parents are basically an over-exaggerated version of my parents anyway. They would do anything if it means getting me a good grade, like how I spent $51 on a science project... and got a 90 as a result....)

Oh yeah.... NO, this is where I stop doing each day because a WHOLE month and to think EACH CHAPTER only represents one day!

I might run out of Turnabouts!

And so this means multiple days will be shown through each chapter...

or something like that...


	9. Whipped Cream

Chapter Nine: Whipped Cream

A/N: I hope you don't think Franzy is gonna randomly pop in by inferring the title because she isn't.

I would know.

By the way, I'm just going to start changing the story up from three chapters from now... if my math is right.

Just a little warning...

Oh yeah, if my French is off, I'm sorry. Even I'm not sure if it's right, only because I fail at French in the first place... SORRY! T.T

* * *

"**YOU AGAIN**!?" April May screamed through the glass pane.

I always used to think that the glass in the detention centres were soundproof.

"Can't you take a hint and stay **GONE**!" April May roared at me.

"Hey, the only reason I'm back here is because **YOU** won't talk to me!" I retaliated.

"Oh, so it's **MY** fault now!" she hissed sharply.

"It was **ALWAYS** your fault!" I replied with a vengeance.

"You don't just have **PAPERY** hair, but you also have a **PAPERY** soul!" she shouted back at me with frown wrinkles sprinkled all over her forehead. "Crackly and see-through!"

Lamest comeback ever.

* * *

**November 12 4:32 PM**

**Real World**

**Home**

Edgeworth's parents were still at work. Houske met up with Edgeworth with his luggage attached to his bike behind him at Oroki's house.

"You ready, Mr. Edgeworth?" Houske asked.

Edgeworth had his bike resting on his stand with his luggage attached to his bike behind him. $300 were stuffed in his pocket. A bag with Edgeworth's most important items such as his cell phone, passport, ID, and DS were in his school bag which was emptied out to be replaced with the items he had in it for their trek. It was now slinked on Edgeworth's back, both straps over his shoulders.

Edgeworth looked his friend firmly in the eye.

"It's about time I tried to get home, right?"

The two got onto their bikes and, with Houske leading the way, biked off.

* * *

**November 12 6:45 PM**

**Real World**

**Somewhere Outside**

Biking through snow was hard, but they didn't rest that much. They knew that they had to get a lot of distance covered each day while the weather was still holding up. Houske knew that the winter was still coming and even though Edgeworth was already freezing away, the worst was yet to come.

"Where are we headed to anyway?" Edgeworth finally asked. He'd had that on his mind for a while now, but he never bothered asking.

"We're going north to the Lost Channel." Houske replied.

"North?" Edgeworth gulped.

"Yeah. It's really close to the Seven Falls." Houske answered with a smile on his face. "You know... the Muskoka region..."

Edgeworth tapped into Oroki's memory.

**-**

He remembered Oroki and Houske together camping outside up north.

He remembered a weather-worn soggy wooden sign with words carved on it.

He remembered how Oroki touched it thinking, _"Wow, all you can see is 'Seven Falls'..."_

He remembered how there was an old mysterious arrow on the sign, pointing a direction in the woods behind the sign. _"That's towards the lake..."_

He remembered walking with Houske beside him in the direction of the secret arrow through the tangling woods and large green bush. Many twigs were whipping at their legs as they walked, fishing gear in their hands.

He remembered how beautiful and clean the lake was. Oroki's reflection could be seen vividly on the surface of the almost unpolluted waters of the lake.

He remembered Oroki telling Houske that he came here often when he was younger (when he found the arrow) and that it was his favourite fishing spot. No one could find them there and only he knew the way back.

He remembered catching the biggest fish Houske had ever seen, the perfect moment with Houske staring at him in awe. The heavy freshwater pike flew through the air and with Houske helping Oroki reel it in, it eventually ended up flopping around on the rocky shore.

He remembered Oroki telling Houske that they had to release it, only because it was too big for them to carry.

He remembered Oroki and Houske laughing away by the shore, the sunset almost imminent. The piercing orange Canadian sky was everywhere, Canada geese flying around in the warm summer air.

**-**

Edgeworth sighed. "You guys were lucky." he told Houske. Houske just smiled.

"You remembered the fish?"

Edgeworth nodded behind them as yet another car passed by as they pedaled on the grass.

"Well, according to you, or rather Oroki, that was small compared to his luckier days." Houske chuckled.

Edgeworth just gaped.

They continued to pedal along.

* * *

**November 12 9:10 PM**

**Real World **

**Chambre de Lit**

"Hey, it's getting late." Houske called out from behind him. "We better rest up in that motel up ahead."

"Sure." Edgeworth called back.

Even with all the endurance Oroki had, the bike ride was STILL tiring.

They rode all the way to the motel and made sure to lock their bikes up in the rusty night stand in front of the wooden lodge.

"Hey... have you ever heard of this inn?" Edgeworth asked. "_Chambre de Lit_?"

"Well, it's French for 'bedroom'..." Oroki announced empathically. "But otherwise, that's all I basically know..."

"Then again, we wouldn't exactly be seeing any big name motels up north in Ontario, right?"

"Um... well unless you go up to Thunder Bay..."

Edgeworth gave himself a facepalm.

"Never mind, Houske."

"Yes sir!" Houske gave Edgeworth a mock salute and Edgeworth just gave out a depressed sigh in return.

With their luggage, they walked into the wooden inn.

Instantly, they were warmly greeted by a rather eccentric Frenchman.

"Oh my gosh, I've seen him somewhere before..." Edgeworth gasped.

"Ah, bonjour! Bienvenu jeune garçons!" he exclaimed. "Qu'est mai je faire pour vous?"

Edgeworth suddenly felt stuffy. The man in front of them was honestly pounced on them and the two were just smiling sheepishly.

Plus, Edgeworth couldn't understand a word of what the heck he just said.

"Umm... Houske..." Edgeworth choked out as the man's nauseating breath continued to breathe down on him. "Translate! I'm too... concerned for my mental health to put the effort in on trying to remember what Oroki knows in French!"

Houske nodded and looked at the man who was on them in a weird way.

"He said, 'Well, hello! Welcome young boys! What may I do for you?'" Houske replied.

"Tell him, 'Well, you can start by getting off of your valued customers!'"

Houske nodded, then looked at the Frenchman (who I swear is NOT a rapist, a voyeur, a pedophile, high, or drunk) straight in the eye. "Ah, tu peux commencer par descendre vos précieux clients!" Houske said angrily.

The man just looked at them sheepishly. "Oh..." he sighed. "Désole, monsieur."

Edgeworth actually started to pity the man.

"It's alright. We figured that you probably don't get too many customers up north like this." Edgeworth replied. "I mean, you're way up north and I don't think you can speak in English..."

Houske translated for him.

"Nous serons bien." Houske replied in the same manner Edgeworth had told him. "Nous avons pensé que tu n'as pas trop de clients dans le nord come celui-ci. Tu es dans le nord et tu ne parles pas Anglais."

Edgeworth just stared at Houske.

Fluent French right there...

Now Edgeworth started to wish that he was raised in French instead of Germany.

The Frenchman just nodded and started to weep. In return, a young girl, most likely his daughter, came rushing in.

Edgeworth and Houske just gawked at her presence.

She was a teen girl with nice, long, flowing, clearly conditioned, shiny blonde hair that had a scent of honeydew. Her skin was unblemished and her frown was oddly angelic. Wonder what her smile would look like. As she gasped in concern, Edgeworth noticed that her teeth were like tiny white pearls. They were completely straight. The only thing messing up her appearance was the uniform she had to wear, which consisted of a normal purple jacket and a name tag with purple slacks.

What would a girl like that be doing all the way out here?

"Oh... my... gosh...." Houske gasped.

"Now I really wish I knew French..." Edgeworth sighed. It was surprising actually. He was falling for a girl in a world he didn't belong in. Was this a bad thing, or was this totally normal?

"What did you do?" she asked. Oddly enough, she didn't have a French accent at all and she seemed to speak in fluent English.

"Oh, nothing." Houske blushed. The girl just scowled. "I can't believe that my poor boss started to cry!" she exclaimed angrily. "And over a couple of boys!"

"We didn't do anything, ma'am." Edgeworth tried to explain. "I guess Houske translated something wrong. "

Houske scowled.

"Or maybe what you told me to translate in the first place hurt his feelings!"

And the two got into a fight over the crying Frenchman slumped on the ground. The girl just sighed.

"If you are going to fight, then we won't let you stay here tonight." she sighed.

The two stopped. The girl continued.

"The next inn from here is fifteen kilometres from here. If you want to fight, then we have nothing here for you and you will have to, by the looks of your bikes outside..." she pointed to the lonely bikes locked up outside." ...you are going to have to pedal all the way there, in the cold petrifying darkness, with a blizzard that's' to hit tonight."

Edgeworth and Houske gulped.

"I'm, I mean, WE are sorry ma'am!" Houske looked down. "Please let us stay here. We have nowhere else to go."

"Do you have money for the stay?" she asked.

Houske took out 15$ for the night and to pay for both of them.

"Alright, that should do."

The girl, who was honestly only about the same age as Houske and Oroki, walked over to the counter in the open wooden lodge lobby and pulled out a receipt.

"Sign here, then."

Houske signed.

"Okay, enjoy your stay at the 'Chambre de Lit'!" she smiled cheerfully. She gave them their keys and showed them to their rooms.

"Wow, that was awkward." Edgeworth exclaimed as they walked into the room they were sharing. They threw their luggage down on one side of the room, most likely the side they were sleeping in. The bags fell right beside bunk beds, but because there were two bunk beds in the room, Houske and Edgeworth each took one bunk bed.

The room was the perfect size. In fact, it was as big as a normal master bedroom in anyone's house. There were two bunk beds and the walls seemed to be made of logs. Everything inside seemed to have been supported by some form of wood. The door was in the middle and when someone walks in, they will be greeted by two bunk beds, one on each side width-wise of the room. In the middle was a nice wooden drawer with an old but useful lamp. Above the drawer was a window with beige curtains covering the sight of falling snow at night. A small light hung above their heads and otherwise, there was nothing else in the room that would appeal to anyone's eyes.

"Man, I'm starved!" Houske groaned as he threw himself onto the bed. "And tired. And my head is aching from translating English to French. You owe me, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth just chuckled. "Alright then. The next time you need to prosecute someone, I'll be there!"

The two just burst into laughter at the really corny statement, but then again, the air was so tense, they needed a bit of cheering up anyway.

As soon as their laughter died down, they opened their luggage, grabbed some new clothes, freshened up in the bathroom connected to their room (which was surprisingly clean and void of signs of use), then changed into some new clothes for dinner.

"Hey, we have to remember that we have to save our use on clothes, alright Mr. Edgeworth." Houske pointed out. "It's so we don't need to keep washing our clothes."

Edgeworth just nodded in reply. The two then stepped out in casual jeans and a nice crisp T-shirt. They walked over to the cafeteria where they can order some food.

At the kitchen was the same girl from before.

"Yeah, I'll have some mashed potatoes and gravy tonight. Oh, and some water." Houske smiled in glee because that was his best attempt at trying to stick with the cheap side.

"I'll just have a hot dog for dinner." Edgeworth ordered. "And some green tea."

The girl then went to work and in five minutes, the order was ready.

"Here you go boys!" she exclaimed. She then walked out of the kitchen, took off her hairnet, apron, and gloves, put down the random knife in her hands onto the kitchen counter, and went towards Houske and Edgeworth with her own meal... mushroom soup and crackers with Coke.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asked. "Because I'll just go if you don't me here. It's fine."

"Oh no, please, sit!" Edgeworth explained. he got up and pulled the chair out for her to sit on.

"You're WAY too smooth, Mr. Edgeworth!" Houske hissed.

"Right now, make sure to not call me by that, alright?" Edgeworth hissed back as the girl took her seat.

Houske just nodded in reply.

"So, what's your name?"

"Um... Light." she replied.

Light. A pretty name for a pretty girl.

"Um... what are your names?" she asked us.

We looked at each other.

We don't want people being able to trace our locations out in case she decided to rat them out.

"Well, from the receipt, you probably figured out that my name is Houske." Houske chuckled. "Houske Oshiro, at your service!" Houske held out his hand and Light shook it lightly.

"I'm Oroki Saito." Edgeworth followed. He just smiled at her and Light smiled back.

"So Light..." Edgeworth asked. "What is someone like you doing all the way up north?"

"Well, see, I was from Toronto." Light replied. "but then I was cornered by two gangs on my way back from school. They had a couple of guns and were debating on which one was to have me The Frenchman you saw when you first came here, Felix Armstrong, saved me and in return, I work for him here!" She took a sip of her mushroom soup. "I don't really mind the cold, the conditions, the lack of customers, and whatever else that could make this place seem horrible. I just felt that I need to repay him for saving my life and he needed me. Otherwise, how were customers going to understand his reactions and his French?"

"So you can understand and speak French?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And he reacts like that anytime a customer walks through the doors?"

Light chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. It's only because we rarely get visitors up here. Plus, the ones we do get driven away by his annoying presence. Of course, the only reason some stay is because of the distance from here to the next motel. Some people go for it, but others stay because it's late or something."

"Kinda like us!" Houske replied.

"Yeah..." Light thought for a second. "Where are you guys from anyway?"

"Oh, we came from a town by Toronto." Houske replied. "We actually just left today."

"And you BIKED all the way here?"

"Yep, that's pretty much what happened."

Light looked at them strangely. "Right now, it's a two hour drive back to Toronto. And you're telling me that you BIKED all the way here with your luggage right behind you."

She laughed.

"What are you doing, running away from home?"

"No..." Houske started, but Edgeworth interjected and shoved his hand in front of Houske's mouth. "Well, yes, technically."

"Oh, I see." Light looked down at her food and took another sip of her mushroom soup. "Well, if you want, you can stay here. I really want some new company and working alone by myself other than Felix can get kinda lonesome."

"Why don't you just go back to Toronto?" Houske suggested.

Light scowled.

"I can't... I'm scared..." she whispered. "I'm scared I'll be attacked again, so I came here as a refuge."

Oh.

"Well, I'm really sorry Light, but we can't stay here." Edgeworth told her. "We actually have a planned destination..."

Light sulked.

_"Aw, now she's making me look like a bad guy!"_ Edgeworth whined in his head. _"And Houske looking at me with a deadly glare. You can have her, Houske..."_

"...but I guess we can stay here for a few days...." Edgeworth suggested.

Light looked up. "You mean it?"

Houske looked at Edgeworth with the same hoping look as Light. "Are you sure, Oroki?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Edgeworth replied with a serious smile on his face (however that worked out...) "There's no harm in killing of a couple of days. I mean, we have an entire month..."

Houske and Light jumped up in glee.

"Yes!"

They then sat down and put serious faces back on.

"So... this weather..." Houske started.

What a strange mood swing.

They then all burst into laughter.

Felix stood by the doorway. He had heard the last bit of the conversation and was glad that finally, the young lady that he saved would be truly happy.

* * *

**September 7 4:50 PM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

Yup, now it's back to me.

Though nothing interesting really happens.

"Can you tell me about him?" I asked April May. "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling!" she taunted.

"Look, he's being accused of murder!" I exclaimed, trying to get common sense back into this world. "I don't think you want to protect him!"

Yes everyone.

Protecting murderers is BAD.

"Hmm. Would you have sold out the late Ms. Fey to the cops?" she asked me.

"In a heartbeat!" I replied.

"See?" she told me. "Wait..."

Fail.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice..." I pulled out the picture of the American Stereotype.

Luckily for me, she audibly gasped. Ooh, reaction.

"It's him." I declared. "This is the man that stayed with you in your hotel room on the night of the murder."

"Wh-what?? No, no, no! That's not right!"

"Don't bother denying it!" I yelled back. "The bellboy is concerned about what you two did in the hotel room!"

Yeah, I didn't mean for that to sound disgusting.

Then again, the bellboy is a voyeur...

"D-do you have proof it was him?" she stammered.

_"Well, let's just wait for your baby, then see if it looks like him."_ I smirked. "Well, I have this affidavit from the bellboy testifying that this was the man he saw with you..."

Demon-May came back.

I'm now officially scared of what the baby would become.

"No use playing dumb anymore!" I exclaimed. "Tell me what you know or I give this picture and affidavit to the press! I bet the press would have a field day with this one!"

That was probably the worst bluff ever, only because there is no right-minded lawyer that would give away such a crucial piece of evidence to the press for the world to see.

Then again, I'm not really right-minded.

"Oooh! Fine, I'll talk!" Demon-May growled. "You win... Lawyer!"

_"It's great to be alive!"_

"Why are you pumping your fists in the air?" Demon-May scowled.

I stopped.

I asked her questions about everything that needs to be solved in this case... She told me about Redd White from Bluecorp, where Bluecorp was (even though all I had to do was find a giant skyscraper in the middle of our humble city with the words 'Bluecorp' on the side.), and all the other stuff that I find totally boring about this therapy session.

Alright, Bluecorp, here comes Edgeworth!

Oh wait.

That was Apollo's line.

Whoops.

* * *

**September 7 5:23 PM**

**Bluecorp Inc.**

**CEO's Office**

"Wow is this office bigger than my house back at home!" I exclaimed as I looked around.

The decor was so... surreal.

And the window was so... surreal.

And I was.... scared of heights.

I looked out the window and felt every single one of those 45 floors.

"Oh my gosh, that's high..."

I backed away from the window and ended up crashing into Redd White himself.

The American Stereotype.

In case you haven't figured it out, Redd White, the owner of Bluecorp, is an American Stereotype.

First off, his title has all three of the American colours (also France, but I still think Japan directed it to the USA).

Second, Japanese producers seem to be under the impression that American bosses are gay people covered in jewels.

In case you don't know what I mean, I'm referring to Redd White's suit and hair, then all his 'magnosiliscious' jewellery.

"And what is the title of your personage?" Redd White asked me.

"Um... Miles Edgeworth..." I said sheepishly.

I was sweating.

Oh my gosh, did being in the presence of him, a gay murderer, scare the heck out of me.

"And you are a rookie attorney fresh out of law school, I presume. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come visit me on such an unexpected note."

I just bobbed my head.

_"Wow, is this guy's arrogance meter off the scale..."_

"Why did you make Miss May, your employee, put the wiretap on Mia's phone?" I asked directly.

My methods would include not beating around the bush.

"Well, I did no such thing!" he said in an appalled tone. "Miss May is only paid to answer phones, NOT tap them! She does gather information for us as part of her duties. But, I assure you, we do not condone to such illegal methods. It is ineffable that she did this!"

My head are hurted.

Next question.

"You killed Mia Fey, didn't you?"I exclaimed.

"You have no proof!"

"I have common sense!"

"Shut up! I control all!" Redd White screamed in my face, disappointed that I point the finger of blame to him. "I blackmail everyone so they will do my bidding!"

And if only I had some form of recording device on me at that moment.

"I see..." I chuckled.

"Oh wait, that is not true!" he tried to cover it up, but it was a fail in the making. He then straightened his posture. "I ask again, who are you?"

"Um... Miles Edgeworth...." I said.

"Ms. Wedge-earth...."

"Edgeworth." I interjected.

"...Wedge-worth..."

I give up.

"...you are nothing but a mere lawyer, my feeble friend."

Since when were we friends?

"You are worth nothing. Zilch. Zippo. Nada!"

Oh thanks a lot, oh feeble friend!

"Just like that sorry excuse of a lawyer, Grodyburger."

You know, in my honest opinion, that would make a sensible name change for Grossberg.

Next thing I knew, Redd White assaulted me.

Oh my gosh, that was disturbing.

I was dizzy as a result.

And for some reason, it was dark out.

"You... you punched me!" I exclaimed.

"At least you didn't go into my fabuliscious closet!" he exclaimed. "I had whipped cream in there."

Oh my gosh.

"So, Ms. Lawyer, what will you do? Charge me with assult?"

"Well, if Mr. Wright joined my team, then yeah, I would. Otherwise, no, I can't... only because I have no authority whatsoever in this world and I'm a defense attorney."

I would have said that, but he continued, just ignoring my open mouth.

"Charge away, I WELCOME it, but it will be YOU who will be found guilty."

Wait.

He expects me to be found guilty...

of assaulting myself?!

"Heed my exposition... I control all!" he exclaimed with a cackling laugh that would scare the heck out of anyone shopping for whipped cream.

I bolted from the scene.

WAY too scary.

And no, I did NOT go down to the store to by myself some whipped cream.

Whoever thought that, go jump out the nearest cliff (which would be your window)!

* * *

A/N: If you get the whipped cream joke, great.

If you don't, well BOO you!

Anyways.... I wonder what will happen next... kinda...?

Besides.... I guess I accidentally made the American Stereotype seem as if all Americans sexually assault woman.... my bad.


	10. Lone Wolf

Chapter Ten: Lone Wolf

A/N: Sorry for the kinda long update for a short chapter. I've been really busy with WAY too many papers, exams, projects... psh, you name it... My term card is coming up... wow I'm tired.

And so I begin the random reign of defending... myself.

Yay! *fail*

No matter, it will be fun. At least I no longer have a defendant distracting me! (Unless I am capable of distracting... MYSELF!) Plus, Maya will be with me all the way, helping me out.

Wait, that's a bad thing... T.T

* * *

**September 7 7:24 PM**

**Grossberg Law Offices**

It was seriously dark out when I stepped out of Redd White's building and into the outside world.

"How long was I in there?" I asked myself. "I could've sworn that I was only in there for a few minutes..."

I looked at my watch.

"7:14!!!" I exclaimed. "No way!"

I got onto my bike.

"What the heck did Redd White do to me?" I asked myself.

As I pedalled, I did a physical check-up.

"Nothing's sore except my cheek when he punched me and my leg for some reason... but it has a bandage so it was from some previous accident..."

I thought back.

"I don't remember injuring my leg..."

I just ignored it and continued to pedal along. I soon made it to Grossberg's office and didn't bother with anyone's permission as I just walked in uninvited. I opened the door to see Grossberg just standing there, seeming to just stare at the ceiling or something. He didn't even know someone opened the door.

Maybe he was sleeping with his eyes open...?

"And so I'm back here!" I exclaimed. "Wow, do I need to get a life!"

Grossberg just continuously stood in the middle of the room, clearly not noticing my presence or just plain ignoring me.

Or sleeping with his eyes open...?

And so I do an over-the-top clearing of the throat.

"AH-HEM!!"

"Oh my gosh, m'boy! I never knew you were here!" Grossberg jumped.

It was really funny and at the same time very creepy seeing a fat man jiggle like that.

Almost as bad as the thought of April May jumping.

I shuddered.

"What's wrong, m'boy?" he asked me. "Is it cold?"

"No, it's fine." I replied with a sheepish look on my face. "And stop referring to me as 'm'boy'. I'm clearly a girl!" I looked at him with a crossed expression, but then he was about to make a comment about his haemorrhoids, so I stopped.

"Oh! You!" he exclaimed.

You're pretty late.

"What did you do with that huge picture on your wall?" I asked immediately. "What the heck is it doing on Redd White's wall?"

Why am I asking all these questions?

I already know the answer.

Hello.. I played the game!

Oh well, it's the attack of the decision-making gamer, I guess.

Yes, I understand that the line was from the Golden Sun abridged series, but I don't care!

Don't sue me, because I know a good lawyer!

(Too bad he's fictional...)

On the bright side, I'm admitting that it's not mine, so there.

"Ah, so you noticed..." he sighed.

"Well, it was a rather large painting..." I sighed in return.

"Very well, this may be the chance I've been waiting for." he told me then after such quick thinking. "Maybe it's time to get this off my chest so I can rest easy again."

Wait.

What does 'this' refer to?

Oh my gosh, you're gonna throw all your blubber off of your chest onto me???

Just so YOU can rest easy again???

And stop snoring so loudly so your neighbours don't sue you???

You're such a shellfish.

"Umm..."

"After all, you were Mia's understudy. Perhaps it was fate?"

Umm..sure...

Wait?

You did this to Mia too???

And so Grodyburger explained to me everything I basically knew from the start. (Thank God)

He also told me random stuff about the DL-6 Incident that I would prefer not to go into because it was long, boring, and monotonous.

And I already knew that garbage (not that DL-6 is garbage).

All this reminded me of the history classes I used to take.

Long, boring, monotonous, and a waste of time.

I mean, what's the point of learning about the debacles of the past when right now, it's the present?

(A/N: In your reviews, you better not go off acting like some smart-ass telling me the purpose of history, because I will HATE it! Sorry...)

Okay... well, Grossberg then told me his crime and whatnot. Probably the only interesting thing that happened in that rather stuffy room.

"I sold out Misty Fey to Redd White in hopes of riches, but he just used it against me in the end."

"Oh my gosh, you're a criminal!" I yelped. "I'm calling the police!"

I pulled out my blue cell phone. Tapeless, mind you.

"No, wait!" Grossberg exclaimed.

He grabbed the cell phone.

And shoved it into his mouth.

I just gawked.

"Y-you just ate m-my c-cell p-phone..."

He nodded solemnly and started to sweat like a live pig in an oven. His cheeks went completely pink in utter embarrassment. "I'll pay for a new one." He took out a cheque and wrote it for one thousand dollars.

Jackpot!

"Umm.. I hope you know that batteries are poisonous..." I told him as I accepted the cheque.

He started to gag.

And gurgle.

Oh snap, he's having a heart attack!

On the bright side, I got to hear his 'final words'.

"Mia probably recorded information on Redd White as she investigated him! Go look for some!"

Then he collapsed.

"Oh my gosh, Grossberg!" I exclaimed, but then I stopped short.

He started to snore loudly.

He actually fell into a deep slumber.

"What the heck?" I yelled out, and it still didn't wake him up.

I walked out the door and biked back to my office.

"Are all fat guys like him!?" I grumbled. "I thought he had died of battery acid, but nooo...."

* * *

**September 7 7:30 PM**

**Fey and Co. Law Offices**

I flicked on the lights as I entered the office. The police dudes left, so I figured that it would be alright for me to go into the office...

even though this was a murder scene.

_"It's funny."_ I thought. _"Looking at this room, it seems so.... awkward. I still can't believe I somehow ended up in the world of my idol. Hard to imagine that I used to be a teenager taking seventeen paged exams and whatnot on a regular basis when I'm in this world where spirit mediums are real and I would be able to see locks on people with some magical jewel."_

I looked over to good old Charlie who needed a nice watering, so I did just that. I then looked over at the many files beside it.

_"Grodyburger said that there may be some clues that Mia left behind here... Guess I'm stuck looking..."_

I looked at the files and seeing that they were in alphabetical order, I immediately took out 'E'.

_"Edgeworth, Edgeworth, Edgeworth..."_ I scanned the sheets and found that I had accidentally skipped it after I went through it again. _"Aha! Edgeworth! Let's see what it says about me..."_

My eyes grew wider as I read through Mia's notes as she was training me.

"You burned my pink sweater?!?" I yelped! "I never knew you had the guts to go and burn it on that camping trip! No wonder my marshmallow tasted weird then!!"

I was honestly surprised I remembered that memory.

I closed the folder in shame, tears welling in my eyes. I then went and looked for the files labelled 'S', then looked for the crappiest suicide with the word 'White' on it.

I then took note that the file labelled 'W' was stolen (probably the several scattered files about blackmailing and Bluecorp I spotted in the dumpster that I used for practising my origami yesterday).

I NEVER KNEW AT THE TIME!!!

There's also stuff about Misty Fey, but I figured that the stuff was pointless, so I didn't bother reading it.

Well, I closed the folders and shoved them back into the bookshelf, wiping away any final tears I had from the sweater thing.

I then ran back outside and biked back over to Redd White's office.

* * *

**September 7 7:48 PM**

**Bluecorp Inc.**

**CEO's Office**

"Well, aren't you persistent?" Redd White said in a very dissapointed tone with a smug posture on him. He basically seemed really disappointed in me, except for his smile which actually semmed to reveal the insides of his soul.

_'I'm so glad you're back! We can have more fun together! Whee!'_

Yeah, I'm not gonna peer into people's souls much after that.

"Sorry, but there's something I need to ask you." I shot back.

"Ms. Lawyer..." he replied smoothly and calmly as if I were just some lowly pawn and he was the king on the chess board. "I really hate having to repeat myself... but it seems that the message hasn't yet penetrated your papery hair!"

Hey! I'm not THAT thick-headed!

Wait?

What?

"Stop bothering me!" he yelled at me while I tried to think his logic through. I looked up, only to see that every part of him was angry except his eyes who seemed to let me peer into his soul.

_'Don't leave me, damn it!'_

I shuddered. What a split brain personality right there.

He just stared at me and looked around. After he found out that I wasn't shivering because I was cold, but rather trembling because I was scared (and to some sense, I was), he continued.

"If you try my patience further, another accident make occur."

And so his posture was just see-through.

I didn't bother digging deep again in fear of what I would find.

_"Transparent..."_ I thought.

And ironically, that was a quote from the game.

Well, to annoy him to some extent, I decided to stick around and do what I biked all the way here for.

"This is an article of about a suicide a politician committed. This isn't the only one like it too. Take note that at the corner, it reads 'White'. My question is if you were the one who lead these people to their death!"

"Umm.. no."

"You were blackmailing them!" I shot back.

"Blackmail? When did I say that?" he asked with a questioning look on his face which was clearly pumped with Botox.

"Just now."

"Oh my gosh!" Redd White exclaimed in shock.

"I was right?" I accidentally let that slip out of my mouth like a newly caught flopping fish.

"No, no, no." he muttered, regaining his posture. "You should be looking for the one who murdered Miss Fey."

"Don't you think I know that!" I yelled back, giving him a cold stare. "I already found the murderer too!"

"Who is it?"

"It's you!" My cold stared was beginning to give me the shivers. "You should know because you're the one who killed her, you murderer!"

One little flinch and I knew I was right.

Knowing stuff ahead of time can be useful.

For all anyone knows, a bit of perceiving can help my investigations any day!

Thank goodness I've been practising this at school ahead of time when my friends were lying to me and such! Woot!

Redd White clicked on the intercom while I was reminiscing on the good times.

_"Secretary's office, how may I help you?"_ a muffled and frizzed out voice said through the speaker.

"Ms. Wedge-earth will be leaving now." Redd White responded.

_"Yes sir, I will send someone right away."_ the voice replied.

"Wait a second, Mr. White!" I yelled just as the intercom turned off. "You're wrong!"

"Excuse me?" he said in that strangely smug smile once more.

"I know you killed her! Even a teen could figure it out!" I exclaimed.

Heck, a teen DID figure it out!

Redd White clicked on the intercom once more.

_"Secretary's office."_

Oh my gosh, that voice makes me think that the secretary's name is Delores!

"We won't be needing an escort for Mr. Wrong." Redd White said into the mic on the speaker.

Woot!

"Instead, please connect me to the public prosecutor's office."

Waat?

_"Of course sir. One moment please."_

And the normal ring came through the speaker. I half-expected it to be decent elevator music, but I guess even a rich CEO can't change that.

_"White? Is that you? What are you doing calling me at a time like this?!"_

Even through the muffled and fizziness of the speaker, I was still able to recognise who was speaking through the intercom.

I had just faced him yesterday.

If some idiots thought that it was the judge, give me your address so I can come and personally slap you on the back of the head.

"Hello. Chief prosecutor?" Redd White replied. "I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow."

_"What's this about?"_ the voice responded with a confused but casual tone.

"The Mia Fey case." Redd White declared. "I witnessed the murder, you see. And, thus, as a very important witness, I want to testify."

_"What? Why now? I thought you didn't want to go to court?"_

"Quietude!" Redd White shot back. "I told you I changed my mind, didn't I?"

There was no response from the speaker, but I really was hoping that Phoenix would fight back like he normally would.

"Oh, and one other thing." Redd White continued. "Send the police over here right away. The murderer is standing right in front of me. She looks dazed, but could be violent!"

_"Maya has escaped the detention centre?"_

"Are you even listening?" Redd White annoyingly replied. "The true murderer!"

"And now I'm the murderer?!" I yelled, hoping the intercom would pick it up.

It did.

_"Edgeworth, is that you?"_ Phoenix asked though the intercom.

"Yeah, it's me!" I exclaimed. "I can guarantee you that I did no such thing. Redd White is lying!"

_"Mr. White..."_ Phoenix asked with a knowing tone. _"This isn't another one of those..."_

"Chief Prosecutor." White interjected. "I do not believe that you are in a position to freely offer your opinions to me, correct?"

There was a silence over the intercom once more. I backed down again.

"I'm telling you to send the police, NOW!" Redd White barked.

He then clicked the intercom off, cutting me away from my only hope in this awkward situation.

"That was very rude of you to interject in my conversation." Redd White taunted. "Normally I would punish you myself..."

_"And that would be to your own dirty pleasure, correct?"_

"but you, being the murderer of Mia Fey, must be handed over to the police."

I said nothing.

Even though I know what I have to do, being in this position... being FRAMED for something I know I didn't do... was much tougher than I thought it was. I felt so helpless, standing in front of a man who had control over every force available to bring my 'murderous act' to fruition. I was but a mere lawyer.

No.

I was but a mere high school student.

Heck, I didn't even belong in this world.

I didn't know what to do.

He basically gave me his speech on how I was going to lose and such which nearly drove me to tears. I was gonna end up with the worst lawyer possible who would be wanting my imprisonment most likely.

Well, Gumshoe came and next thing I knew, I was thrown into a patrol car and arrested.

* * *

**September 9 1:37 AM**

**Detention Centre**

**Lowly Cell**

Well, to be honest, I've always wanted to see what it would be like in the other side of the detention centre.

And to be honest, it sucks.

So for those of you who want to see what it's like, don't bother.

Their toilets are always backed up, the floors are never clean, and there is barely any light.

I don't even think they filter the air.

The air is thick with smoke, pollution, AIDS, and anything else you think is disgusting in air.

(Oh yeah, I know AIDS doesn't travel through air, but that was meant to be a corny joke. Sorry!)

I was just sitting on my bed in my lowly cell. It wasn't much, but I still eyed the camera in my cell.

_"Wow, and to think my first trial on my own was just yesterday..."_ I thought. _"Now my trial's starting tomorrow."_

I looked up at the security camera. I hoped it could pick up sound as I looked at it straight into the lens and spoke into it as if it were my own personal video log.

"White's going to set a trap for me. I know it"

The security camera lens moved just slightly, but considering how late it was at night and the eerie silence other than the occasional snore there was around me, I could evidently hear the gears turning and the lens zooming in on me.

Perfect.

"The prosecution will be in on it as well. Phoenix included." I stated, eying the camera with a confident look on my face. I bet the security guards were watching this right now, but I didn't care.

"You security guards up there should know that an attorney was assigned to me by the state just yesterday!" I yelled at the camera. "I refused, remember?!"

"Hey, keep it down over there lady!" some guy yelled at me. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

You're a criminal for law's sake! What the heck?

I then stood up off my bed and whispered, but made sure it was loud enough for the camera to pick up.

"I have an idea."

I then jumped back into my bed, bounced, hit my head on the upper bunk (which fortunately had no one in it) and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**September 9 6:15 AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

To be honest, I couldn't believe that the visiting hours can start so early. It was pretty good too because at least we managed to get a chance to talk before the trial.

I was called out to meet with someone early in the morning from my cell.

I was grumpy and my back was sore because the detention centre owned cheap mattresses. Heck, sleeping on the floor would've been more luxurious.

"Someone has arranged a private meeting with you, Ms. Edgeworth." the security guard declared sharply as he came to escort me to the visiting room.

I walked along with him slowly, but walked anyway in fear of the baton in his hand. I was okay with meeting with someone, but I was still really tired. Then again, for all I knew, that stick was probably some new-fangled taser!

I met up with Maya.

"Edgeworth!" she screamed through the glass when she saw me all sleep-deprived and unhappy with my situation. "Ms. Edgeworth!"

Then again, when would someone be happy to be arrested?

"Oh, Maya!" I exclaimed. I tried to smile, but it was harder now. "Great, they let you out of detention!"

"Just now, yes!" Maya smiled a tiny smile, but it was enough. "It's all thanks to you!"

It actually was true. I sacrificed my freedom and I'm now risking my entire well-being just to let her out of detention. She was a spirit medium IN TRAINING for goodness sakes and now look at what I've put on the line to get her out!

"Hah!" I said, Godot-style. "Now I'm afraid we've switched places."

"What? You mean... you..." Maya started to whimper, holding back sobbing outbursts. "You didn't do it though!"

I basically then explained everything that happened, avoiding to discuss my leg, the possible 'whipped cream' in Redd White's closet, and when I peered into his soul.

"I don't believe it!" Maya exclaimed. "How many lives does that man need to destroy before he's satisfied?!"

Clearly the answer would be OVER NINE THOUSAND!

Sorry, that was bad.

"Ms. Edgeworth, please tell me, is there anything I can do to help?" she then asked with a determined look on her face.

"Well..."

I could ask her to be my personal slave.

Or give me the magatama right now.

Or call up Mia so she can give me advice.

Or get me some ice cream.

Instead, I said this.

"Umm... you could cheer for me in court..."

"Cheer for you..." Maya took a second to think about that. "You mean... like a cheerleader?"

"Huh?" I jumped. "Um, yeah, like that..."

"Alright! Leave it to me!" she announced with that determined expression back on her face. She clenched her fist as adrenaline rushed through her bloodstream.

Chill kid.

It's not THAT big a deal.

It's not as if I just told you to go save the world or something.

"I'd better go get a uniform and some pom-poms...!"

I remember this part of the game! I actually wanted to see what Maya would look like in that.

So I said...

"Yeah, go do that!"

And so she ran out of the door.

"W-wait! Wait. Wait. Wait." I yelled back after her.

Why? I don't know.

It's the ATTACK OF THE STUPID DECISION MAKING GAMER!

"What what what?" she asked back.

"I'm kidding!" I exclaimed. "It was meant to be sarcastic!"

"No way!" she exclaimed.

Wow she actually believed me.

"I've got to give that man a piece of my mind!" she growled.

_"What mind? Heck, you couldn't even tell the sarcasm in my last statement."_

"Fine." I said in mock defeat. "Just come to court later this morning."

"O-okay. I'll be there!" she responded with a gleeful tone. "I'll show them a thing or two!"

"Okay. Just make sure it isn't anything violent, revealing, or requires the removal of clothes." I jumped in.

And so we went our separate ways for the morning so I can have breakfast and put m plan into action and so Maya can have breakfast and not go to the cheerleading store.

Wow, is this morning going to be insanity.

* * *

A/N: Yes. Compared to the other essays and assignments I'm stuck doing, this is considered SHORT (even though in my fanfiction train of thought, this is pretty decent).

Alright, sorry if you were disappointed about the fact that there was no Edgeworth, but I was too busy to add it in.

Sorry! I'll try and do a full Edgeworth chapter next anyway! ;)


	11. Why Tomatoes Are Red

Chapter Eleven: Why Tomatoes are Red

A/N: Trust me when I say this, I do not know why I called this chapter that.

I guess I was in the mood to dislike ketchup again.

Or throw tomatoes at my French teacher for telling us that we have a test... tomorrow... and I forgot all my notes at school! NNNOOOO!

I'll just take my stress out on this chapter!

(Oh yeah, I just realized that this might end up inferring that Edgeworth is gay, but that was NOT intended. In fact, I'm trying to show a strong FRIENDSHIP BOND!!! So if you think that there is a MxP connection, go drink some burnt coffee. Compliments of Godot.)

* * *

_"Where am I?" Edgeworth asked himself. _

_He looked around and found himself surrounded by darkness. He can only make out the outline of certain nearby objects but otherwise, that's it._

_He literally was in the middle of nowhere._

_He then heard a tiny chuckle nearby. It wasn't frightening at all but rather a casual chuckle, kind of like what someone would hear when they just told their friend a decent joke._

_He walked slowly and carefully towards the source of the sound. He had nothing to fear, only because he was all alone and had no way else out of this strange place. It was nice to know that he wasn't exactly alone in this dump. _

_He continued to walk along, barely missing random structures beside him as his pace quickened. Being alone in darkness makes you want to get out of it more and more the longer you've been in it._

_Edgeworth nearly crashed into a building if it weren't for his hands touching the wall first. _

_He then shimmies over to the nearest corner and peers over it. There were two 'things' standing in the clearing._

_Edgeworth makes out the outline of two figures. One had spiky hair and a broad (not fat) body. He was the taller of the two and it was clear that it was a man._

_His companion beside him seemed smaller with a curved figure and long hair. It was obvious that it was a young woman. What was strange was that on the woman, there was a unrecognisable bow-like outline but if there was a source of light nearby, it would have been easy to figure out why the girl was wearing such a strange outfit... ;)_

_They started to talk a bit and Edgeworth could faintly make out the voices. He felt himself moving closer and closer in curiosity. _

_He tripped over a peg driven into the ground which caused something to collapse beside him. _

_Was it... a tent?_

_Edgeworth could feel himself burning up in embarrassment, but fortunately, the two figures didn't seem to notice._

_He edged on closer and finally, he was only a metre away from the two, crouching behind a mailbox-like metal box (it probably was a mailbox). _

_At that distance, he could easily recognise the voices, but he just couldn't believe it._

_Why are they here?_

_As soon as he came to realization of who was talking in front of him, a large light came on in the form of the sun. _

_He found himself outside and in front of him was none other than Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey._

_They were having this conversation in a rather strange place though... it was a cross of a circus, a courtroom (with a giant gavel on the horizon), and a teenage boy's bedroom (discarded papers and clothes were over the grass). _

_"Maya, do you know why I'm such a good lawyer?"_

_"No Nick, why?"_

_"Well, because I'm always 'Wright', get it?"_

_Maya groaned._

_Edgeworth continued to stare at the two of them walk away into the mass oblivion around them. The grass swayed with a calm breeze which was probably the only thing that was stopping Edgeworth from going mad. This was like one of those mass hallucinations or nightmares. _

_Wait._

_Was he dreaming?_

_If he learned anything from after the DL-6 incident, it was that you could control your nightmares to make them better._

_He wasn't just going to let the two only familiar things (well, he might have recognised everything else around him if he just paid attention, but Phoenix and Maya were the only things he confirmed in this strange oblivion) walk away from him. He gave chase._

_"Hey wait, Wright!" Edgeworth screamed as he started to run after them, but they had a massive head-start. He saw his rival and co. get onto their respective bikes (which looked oddly familiar) and pedal off._

_Edgeworth ran after them once more._

_"Wright! Wait for me! Don't leave me here!"_

_The distance between Phoenix and Maya and Edgeworth became larger and larger as Edgeworth ran, waving his arms frantically to try and get their attention. Unfortunately, people on bikes were faster than Edgeworth on foot._

_Edgeworth continued to shout and run after them, knowing that they were probably his only way to get out of this endless oblivion. He felt his feet start pounding onto pavement instead of sinking into soil and grass and that nearly caused him to trip. He soon found himself, Maya, and Phoenix on a seemingly endless road with endless blue skies, farmland, and road. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Edgeworth would call this a perfect day if he weren't running after Phoenix (which, now that he had a few seconds to think about it, seemed really awkward). _

_This seemed familiar._

_Not that he's run after Phoenix before._

_In his logical sense, this would be a metaphorical sense of him and Wright battling it out in court in the final moments._

_Meaning... _

_Edgeworth then stopped after running for about two and a half kilometres. Adrenaline can only take you so far. He just watched in sorrow as his only way out continued to bike off._

_Suddenly, Phoenix told Maya something and the two of them stopped. _

_Maya continued to look off in the direction of where they were headed, clearly bored._

_Phoenix, however, looked back at Edgeworth and biked toward him. _

_Edgeworth was just planted on the spot, unsure as to what he should do in this situation. _

_Was he to run or stay calmly?_

_His rival biked to him with a strange determination in his eye, as if they were in court and Phoenix was close to cracking the case. _

_Edgeworth stood there, his feet planted to the ground. _

_He knew he had lost the case._

_Phoenix stopped three metres away from Edgeworth and walked to him, the same determination in his eye. Edgeworth tensed up, but then Phoenix's determined look was replaced with a welcoming smile._

_"Edgeworth..."_

_"Yes, Wright?"_

_"WAKE UP!" Phoenix hissed into Edgeworth's ear. It was louder and so much more menacing than Edgeworth expected that it caused him to jump..._

* * *

**November 13 7:13 PM**

**Real World **

**Chambre de Lit**

"Mr. Edgeworth, wake up!" Houske hissed. "Mr. Edgeworth, it's really important!"

Edgeworth grumbled awake.

"What is it, Houske?"

"Our bikes!" Houske hissed back. "Th-they're..."

"Stop hissing, dammit!" Edgeworth said louder than he wanted it to. "It already scared me awake... don't let it do any more damage!"

"Well, I'm sorry you're so old, Mr. Edgeworth!" Houske whispered mockingly. "But you have to take a good look outside."

Edgeworth groggily got up and looked through the window above the drawer stand and lamp.

Their bikes were covered in snow.

"So, what about it?" Edgeworth asked. "You didn't have to wake me up..."

Edgeworth looked at the time.

7:15 AM

"I slept longer than I thought I would." Edgeworth groaned. He glanced over at Houske, who seemed to be panicking. "So what's the big commotion, Houske? All we have to do is dust off the snow off the bikes and..."

"You don't understand! I talked to Light last night a bit more after you left. She told me that if we were going to stay, we would have to work..."

"WHAT!?"

"And that if we don't work, we would have to leave."

"Wait, how does that work, Houske?" Edgeworth exclaimed. "Aren't we GUESTS?"

"Yeah, we are, but she said that if we were going to only stay here to chat with an employee, we have to do the work."

"NO WAY! I am suing this motel once we're done here!"

Houske just laughed, but then he tensed. "Don't sue Light though, okay?" he whimpered.

I gave myself a mental facepalm.

Wright is contagious, alright?

"Oh yeah, Mr. Edgeworth?" Houske started.

"Yes?"

"Shifts were supposed to start a 7:00 AM."

Oh screw...

* * *

**November 13 7:42 AM**

**Chambre de Lit**

Houske and Edgeworth worked casually but efficiently with Light. Felix watched over them and talked to them in the one language he knows: French.

On the bright side, Houske and Edgeworth weren't too concerned about him anymore because he only outbursts like he did when they arrived... well, when people arrive.

"So Light..." Houske panted as he washed the windows. "Wanna have a dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you trying to be romantic?" Light chuckled as she swept the floor in the lobby. "Because this is a pretty bad timing. Besides, who will serve us?"

"Oroki and Mr. Armstrong, of course!" Houske exclaimed with a beaming smile all over his face.

Edgeworth and Felix scowled, but relaxed.

"Would you be okay with that, Mr. Armstrong?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oui monsieur." Felix replied.

"So.. tu peux comprendre mon Anglais?" Edgeworth asked.

"Oui.. small." he said.

"Well, at least you're trying!" Edgeworth put on a big smile on his face and Felix smiled back.

This guy was WAY cooler than Jean.

"Oroki, can you even cook?" Light asked.

"Um.. well German stuff." Edgeworth replied but then realized that might blow his cover as Light gave him a strange look. "Oh, and pastries, pasta, desserts, and sushi!"

Light just gave him a warm smile in understanding Edgeworth sighed in relief.

So did Houske.

"It'll be fine." Light replied. "Mr. Armstrong is a BRILLIANT chef!"

Really?

Not as bad as his brother/sister Jean?

Woot!

"I'll just be the waiter then." Edgeworth replied. He then looked at Houske, whose face was washed over with gratitude.

"Thanks Mr. Edgeworth!" Houske mouthed out.

"I'll explain later!" Edgeworth mouthed back.

Houske nodded in compliment.

They then continued scrubbing away, having a few laughs and learning new things about each other. Houske and Light became closer and closer and Edgeworth with Mr. Armstrong just watched as Houske and Light's love for each other blossomed from the sidelines.

Wow, was Edgeworth such a great friend.

It makes him wonder why he is so mean to Phoenix and the others...

Is it because of Manfred von Karma who was a cold-hearted fiend?

Or was it a lack of someone who cared for Edgeworth as a friend?

It must have been all those years without a true friend (and only the support of a whip-cracking sister) that turned him into the prosecutor back then and the work nut he was now.

Life can be great if he learned to accept it.

Such as how he did now.

* * *

**November 13 1:02 PM**

**Chambre de Lit**

**Back Lot**

"Alright, we're done with three hours of daylight to spare and a full stomach to burn off!" Light yelled up to the air. "You guys are great to have around!"

"Thank you." the two guys replied in unison.

They didn't really see what they did just now as work but rather enjoying themselves while being productive.

Multi-tasking!

"So, what do you want to do now before our dinner date?" Houske asked the lovely lady beside him, then looked over to Edgeworth who was randomly smiling.

"What's up, Oroki?" Houske asked in confusion.

"I know what we can do..." Edgeworth replied in delight as he continued to look out at the window at the back of the wooden inn that revealed a tiny wood lot located at the back of the motel.

He then dragged Houske back to their room and yelled at Light. "Grab your jacket and gloves and whatnot, we're going outside!"

Light just stared at them as Edgeworth continued to drag Houske by the arm unintentionally, shrugged, then walked over to her room at the other side of the motel to grab her stuff.

Houske and Edgeworth ran into their room.

"What are we gonna do, Mr. Edgeworth?" Houske asked.

"Well, I've never been able to experience the Canadian winter yet." Edgeworth replied. "Back when I was young, I always used to hear about the legendary Canadian snowball fights in the woods and figure that we could do that at the back lot of this motel!" Edgeworth's eyes gleamed as if he were eight again. He had always wanted to do this.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Houske replied. "But I'm siding with Light this time, alright?"

"Whatever." Edgeworth shrugged as he found his jacket, tuque, and gloves. He didn't bring any snow pants with him, but it didn't matter.

"Let your Nazi reign shine!" Houske chuckled. The two boys then ran down the stairs like the eight years olds they were going to act like in the woods.

Light met up with them all ready to go outside.

"So boys, where are we going?" Light asked with a cheery smile on her face.

Houske and Edgeworth just hooked their arms around her and dragged her outside to the back lawn. Felix saw this but just ignored them thinking "Teens will be Teens" (too lazy to translate).

They then began...

Houske whispered to Light what was going on as Edgeworth ran deeper into the woods, struggling as his boots kept sinking into the already surprisingly deep snow.

The two of them then too ran into the woods, clumps of snow in their hands.

"Oroki, bring it!" Houske laughed jubilantly as they ran in the direction they thought Edgeworth had ran.

Next thing Houske knew, a giant pack of snow rained down onto him. Light just nearly dodged it.

"Brought it!" Edgeworth announced as Houske wiped the snow off himself and looked up at Edgeworth, who had incidentally climbed up a tree and dumped snow all over Houske as a form of ambush.

"You didn't have to shove it down my back!" Houske whined. (Getting snow down your neck/back is ANNOYING!)

Edgeworth just laughed and climbed down the tree to laugh along with Light who was helping Houske get the snow out of his jacket (there was a lot). Houske had to take off his jacket to allow a branch out of his sweater.

Edgeworth then was suddenly hit with snow in his face.

"Take. That." Houske taunted.

Light the shoved a chunk of ice down Edgeworth's back.

"Dammit!" Edgeworth howled as the ice ran down his once warm back. The two of them took this opportunity to run through the woods once more in an attempt to get away from the angry Prosecutor.

They then built up their own forts using tons of snow around them and the natural surroundings. Houske and Light finished first because it worked faster if there were two people working instead of one.

Edgeworth built on up too directly in front (but hidden) of Houske and Light's fort. He made sure to camouflage it with dead twigs and branches so they couldn't' see it immediately. He then started to roll up snowballs (or snowblobs because no one can make a perfect snowball in such a hurry) to build up ammo.

The barrage of snowballs then began.

Edgeworth started to throw snowballs at Houske's fort in an attempt to break it down (and hit Houske and Light).

This came as a surprise because they didn't' realize that Edgeworth had built his fort right there.

Houske whispered something to Light, then Houske began to throw snowballs back at Edgeworth.

While Houske distracted Edgeworth, Light slinked off to the side and tried to ambush Edgeworth, carrying a pack of snowballs with her.

What Light didn't know was that Edgeworth knew she was coming.

He had set a trap for her.

She continued to slink forwards and found the perfect tree for an ambush.

Out of the corner of Edgeworth's eye, he saw movement behind the tree he predicted Light would go to and knew that it was about time to set off his trap.

Light watched Edgeworth carefully and saw how he picked up a chunk of ice and hit a twig.

Next thing she knew, a bunch of snaps came from everywhere around her. Houske and Edgeworth heard it too and watched in amazement as the snaps came from overhead branches.

Edgeworth had started a chain reaction which ended...

...above Light.

A giant pile of snow descended onto Light. She screamed as it fell and covered her up. She then popped up from underneath the snow, laughing along with Houske and Edgeworth.

"That was so cool Oroki!" Light exclaimed. "You have to show me how you did that!"

Edgeworth then looked to Light, then to Houske. "I'll explain it to Houske, then he'll explain it to you."

"Why don't you just explain it?" Houske and Light asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, it's quite a needless procedure." Houske continued.

"I'm gonna be a prosecutor when I grow up." Edgeworth chuckled at his own personal joke. "Lawyers live for pointless procedures."

"Fine, explain away." Houske sighed.

Edgeworth then went over to Houske's ear.

"You know how to use Logic and how I'm able to find connections like that. I just did the same thing with the branches. Sever the connection and you end up with a chain reaction that can become catastrophic depending on how serious it is."

"And you expect me to reword THAT!" Houske exclaimed.

Houske then lifted up Light's earmuffs and whispered into Light's ear.

"He's smart for his age."

Light just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, if you say so..."

She then threw a snowball at Edgeworth at point blank range.

"Take that, you smart alec wanna-be defense attorney!"

"OBJECTION!" Oroki yelled out like he was in court. "I want to be a prosecutor!"

Light and Houske then ran as Edgeworth chased after them, throwing random snowballs at his friends.

Suddenly, Houske and Light screamed.

They fell out of sight and Edgeworth stopped and walked cautiously to where his friends suddenly disappeared to.

He soon realized why they randomly disappeared when he got there.

His friends were now hanging onto loose vines, hanging on for dear life. They had fallen into a deep crack in the earth. Edgeworth looked down and couldn't see the bottom at all. Edgeworth couldn't reach them because they fell five feet into the pit. Beside the area they fell was a sign. All Edgeworth could see on the sign was the number 15.

"Oroki, help us!" Houske screamed. "Help Light first!"

Light was below him, hanging on to Houske's boot.

"Your boot is slipping!" Light screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"How do I help?!" Edgeworth panicked.

How could he save both of his friends?

He could just lift the root and save Houske, but his boot will slip and Light will fall.

Or he could save Light by going onto a second hanging root and grabbing her to hoist her up, but then Houske's already loose root would come free and he would fall into the cavern below.

Allowing them to fall wasn't an option because Edgeworth couldn't see the bottom.

What to do, what to do?

He then looked around and eyed a hanging branch just above them from a different tree. It hung only a metre away from them. He could get onto the branch, swing over to the two, swing the two over, then swing himself to safety.

"I've got you guys!" Edgeworth yelled as he jumped onto the branch, to hastily because he didn't really care about his safety. He then swung to Light first, hearing the branch straining to hold the weight. He then swung her over to the rock face where she climbed the rest of the way to safety. He then swung Houske over the same way.

And just in time.

Houske's root gave way and Houske nearly fell. but Edgeworth caught him just in time.

Edgeworth then swung Houske to the rock face, his own branch giving away even more.

Edgeworth then swung himself over, but just as his swing back to the rock face began, the branch snapped.

"Oroki! Your branch!" Light screamed as soon as she made it over the edge. Houske looked back over his shoulder to see his best friend's branch completely snap.

"Oh s-" Edgeworth didn't even have time to swear when the branch snapped and he started to scream.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

Or at least that was what he was planning to say.

Instead, he said this.

"AAAAH. Huh?"

The pit was only fifteen feet deep.

Houske and Light heard a fast thud, but didn't hear Edgeworth's voice.

"OROKI! NOOOO!" Light sobbed. Houske scampered up the edge to comfort her. He too felt the need to cry.

They waited for a few minutes, listening to the silence of the woods and Light's sobbing.

"Light, I think there is something Oroki may have wanted to tell you." Houske said. "The truth is, I think he wanted you to know, so because he's dead, I'll tell you instead."

Light looked at Houske straight in the eyes. Her eyes were red from tears and her breath was ragged. Clouds of hot air were puffing out of her mouth constantly.

"What is it?"

"The thing is, Oroki is---"

"still alive."

Suddenly, Edgeworth climbed over the edge.

"Oroki!" Light exclaimed. She ran towards him to help him up the edge, then hugged him. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"I can." Edgeworth muttered. He then got up to the sign and dusted the snow and debris off. He then showed it to everyone.

**Memorial River - Dry River Bed (15ft.) **

"N-no w-way." Light stuttered. "We could've just dropped and be safe." She then looked at both of the boys who were rolling their eyes in disappointment. "It's the thought that counts. Thanks for risking you life, Oroki."

She then went over and kissed Edgeworth on the cheek.

"Now let's go and enjoy a warm hot chocolate, alright guys?" she exclaimed as she began to walk back over to the wooden inn.

Houske and Edgeworth just looked at each other.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**November 13 4:12 PM**

**Chambre de Lit**

**Back Lot**

"Wow, we were outside longer than I thought." Houske sighed.

"Well, nearly dying can cause time to go by faster, I guess." Edgeworth chuckled.

Light and Houske just frowned at his corny joke and Edgeworth went silent.

"Ah, bonjour les élèves!" Felix exclaimed happily as he walked into the front lobby and saw the three teenagers standing there with frowns on their faces. As soon as he saw this, Felix too became concerned. "Pourquoi?" he asked.

Light and Houske looked up first with solemn feelings surrounding them after Edgeworth's corny joke, Edgeworth looks off the ground and into the eyes of Felix after them.

"Désole monsieur." Light said softly." Mais nous..."

"No." Edgeworth interjected.

Light glanced at Edgeworth.

"Oroki, I'm trying to explain to him that nothing happened."

"But he deserves to know what nearly happened to the young woman he had previously saved." Edgeworth replied sharply.

Light just moaned in annoyance.

"Why? It's not like we were in any danger?"she said as if what happened recently were nothing at all.

Edgeworth clenched his fists.

"BUT WHAT IF YOU WERE?!" Edgeworth suddenly retaliated, an unknown anger seeping through his veins. "I COULD'VE DIED IF THAT CLIFF WAS AS BIG AS WE THOUGHT IT HAD BEEN!"

Light looked down, tears falling from her face.

"But Oroki... that cliff... we wouldn't have..."

"AND WHAT IF THAT CLIFF WERE 100 FEET DOWN INSTEAD OF THE 15 FEET THAT WAS THERE? HYPOTHETICALLY, I RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE THE BOTH OF YOU AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST SAY THAT **NOTHING **HAPPENED?" Edgeworth jabbed a finger and angrily glared at Light.

"Oroki, that's enough!" Houske interjected. "Stop yelling at her! She just didn't want Mr. Armstrong to worry about what happened!"

Edgeworth looked down and smiled.

"Shouldn't he worry?" Edgeworth chuckled, still looking down at the wooden ground. "Shouldn't he worry that the girl he had risked HIS life to protect is accompanied with ME, a crazy, shouting MANIAC who would be willing to run away from home and-"

Edgeworth stopped himself there.

"Oroki, we were LUCKY!" Houske exclaimed. "Can't you just accept that people can be lucky? I admit it, I was on the verge of tears when you fell and 'died', but that doesn't mean that people have to know about your feat and how you were able to save us if it had been in a real situation." Houske looked up at Light, then looked back to the smiling Edgeworth facing the ground. "What if we wanted to keep what happened under wraps?"

Edgeworth's smile got bigger.

He looked over to Felix with a casual smile on his face.

"Mr. Armstrong... do you have a brother named Jean?" Edgeworth randomly asked. "I was thinking about your last name and wondered how I knew your face and last name from somewhere..."

Light quickly translated for Edgeworth, her eyes blurred with tears while doing so.

Felix gasped.

"Oui monsieur."

Felix then walked over to Light and whispered some rapid French into her ear. She then translated.

"I did. We were twin brothers, but for some reason, he was the oddball. He liked to dance this strange dance after he had a work-out. His cooking was terrible too."

"What happened to him?"

Light translated for Felix, Felix whispered his answer, and Light said it in English.

"He disappeared."

Edgeworth nodded. He then looked to Light.

"Light, what is your name?"

Light looked at him strangely.

"Light. You just said it."

Edgeworth sighed.

"Fine, since you don't know your name..." he taunted. "... I'll move on to another question."

Light looked down in embarrassment. Houske scowled at Edgeworth.

"Light, I bet you've had a brother too."

Light looked up in surprise. "Yeah, he was older than me by seven years."

"Did he have an odd name too?"

"Yeah."

"Did you two have anything in common... such as the devil's luck?"

"Yeah.... my parents always told me stories of him and his luck... how do you know?"

Edgeworth just ignored her question.

"Did he disappear, say, the year after you were born?"

Light gasped.

"H-how did you know?"

Edgeworth continued to ignore her.

"Do you know your brother's name?"

"Yes. Of course..."

Edgeworth then glanced over at Houske and Felix, who were now standing beside each other, giving Edgeworth and Light to have their talk. Edgeworth smiled at Houske, but he didn't smile back. He was too concerned with where this conversation was leading to after hearing Edgeworth's conversation with Felix.

"Did his name happen to be... Phoenix Wright?"

Light nearly fainted. In terms of games, this would be where the witness does their shocked expression as soon as Phoenix/Edgeworth uncovers the truth. Light's golden blonde hair just jumped as her face gained a pained expression.

"T-there's no w-way you could know... how?"

Edgeworth just looked up at the sky and laughed. Houske ran over to his side and punched him in the face.

"TAKE THAT!"

Some blood dripped from Edgeworth's mouth.

But at least he stopped laughing maniacally.

"Explain, Oroki." Houske growled. "Explain to us what you're getting at and how you knew everything. Explain or I swear I will just bike home and you can continue on without me."

Edgeworth looked at him straight at the eye, but Houske's glare didn't waver.

"I was just getting to that before you punched me." Edgeworth whispered to Houske.

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Edgeworth." Houske whispered back and slid over to where he was standing.

Edgeworth wiped the blood off his chin and looked back at Light who was quivering from fear.

"It was simple logic really." Edgeworth said. "I knew I recognised Felix from somewhere and when I first saw you, Light, I was immediately attracted to you... not in a weird way of course. I 'knew' Felix through Jean and I was 'attracted' to Light because I felt Phoenix's friendly presence in you. It explains all my feelings and why I wasn't falling for you as much as Houske was, but rather I was glad I was by your side as I do with Phoenix and as I did today."

"What are you insinuating, Oroki?" Light shuddered.

"I knew your missing brothers. Both of them. And I know where they disappeared to." Edgeworth simply stated.

Everyone gasped.

Even Houske.

And Felix, because he seemed to understand what was going on.

"You're telling me that their missing siblings are at..." Houske couldn't finish his statement.

"Yes Houske, you're right. I believe that their siblings are from my world." Edgeworth concluded.

Light translated the conversation into French and both Light and Felix looked at Edgeworth strangely.

"You don't look like much of an alien." Light chuckled to herself.

"I'm not an alien." Edgeworth replied. "But I live somewhere different... not in this 'world'. I could probably describe your missing brother right now the same way your parents described him."

Light gave him a concerned look, but let him speak.

And Edgeworth described Phoenix from back when he was in Grade four, where they first met.

Light gasped.

(These people are doing a LOT of gasping these days... gosh.)

Edgeworth then moved on to describing Jean Armstrong for Felix (experienced from when Edgeworth SECRETLY went to watch Phoenix's trial... not the one when Furio impersonated Phoenix, but rather when the real Phoenix took the case).

Light translated.

Felix then gasped.

Houske then gasped along because he felt left out.

Edgeworth then went on to explaining what happened when he found himself here, where Houske and him were headed to, and their 'mission' of sort.

"Y-you do know our siblings...." Light sighed. "Tell me, is Phoenix alright?"

"Well, from when I left him, he was doing fine." Edgeworth answered. "In fact, I see him on a regular basis after we've become the 'best of friends' as he called it."

Edgeworth then pulled out Oroki's DS with GS1 in it. He then turned it on and resumed the game to the part where Phoenix first met Edgeworth in court (technically the same case Oki is in right now).

"Oh my gosh... there's a game of my brother... and I never knew..." Light started to sob, but she ran out of tears a while back.

"My life is roughly skimmed on these games." Edgeworth explained as he pulled out GS2 and GS3. He then handed Light Oroki's DS and Felix and Houske glanced over her shoulder as she started to play.

"What part am I on, Oroki?" Light asked as she chuckled a bit after Maya threw a piece of paper at Phoenix, her brother.

"You are skimming at the trial where Phoenix and I first met since the fourth grade." Edgeworth explained.

"Wait, but this 'Edgeworth' guy is the prosecutor." Light said. She then looked over at Oroki, then to Edgeworth. "Wait... YOU are this Edgeworth guy that's facing off against my brother?"

"That's correct." Edgeworth replied. "When I ended up in this world, I found myself as Oroki when in fact, back in MY real world, I'm Miles Edgeworth.

(Just in case you're wondering, Houske is feeling really ignored right now, but this is Edgeworth and Light moment, so deal!)

"Wow, that's SO strange!" Light exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be funny if there was a game about this world in your world?"

"That would be pretty ironic."

Light chuckled. She then handed back the DS, sad that she had to part with one of the only connections she had left wither her brother. Edgeworth then took the game out of the DS and replaced it with GS3. This time, he handed it to Felix.

"Ironically, this is the case I had it saved in on this game." Edgeworth explained. He touched the 'Continue' selection on the Touch Screen and resumed with Case 3 at Trés Bien. Felix gasped when the image of his dancing brother come onto the screen.

"Mon dieu!" he exclaimed. Light then looked at the screen and advanced while translating it for Felix. Felix continued to stare at awe at what his brother had looked like in this new world Edgeworth described for him.

He then whispered something in Light's ear and she chuckled.

She then said it out loud.

"Mr. Armstrong told me that 'he always knew his brother would end up gay, but not go as far as to give out free oils to strangers!'"

Everyone had a big hearty chuckle.

Felix turned as red as a tomato for his brother.

The DS was turned off and Edgeworth took it back.

"So... now do you see why I was very concerned with everything?" Edgeworth asked.

"About the cliff thing, no." Houske replied. "But about Light and Mr. Armstrong's relationships with people in your world, yes."

"How did they end up in your world anyway, Mr. Edgeworth?" Light asked. She chuckled at the name. "You don't mind me calling you Mr. Edgeworth, right?"

"Actually, I would prefer it if you continued to call me Oroki in this world." Edgeworth replied with a soft smile on his face. "It might make me confused the next time I have to speak to some stranger on the way to the position of the white rift. This goes the same for you, Houske, unless we're talking in private. At that point, you can choose whatever you'd like to call me."

Houske and Light nodded in unison.

"So do you know how they ended up in your world?" Light asked once more.

"Actually, no I don't." Edgeworth replied. An idea then came to his head. "Though I think I know a way to ask someone I know to help us with that question." Edgeworth began to run up the stairs, leaving Houske, Felix, and Light at the bottom. "Houske, Light, Mr. Armstrong, follow me!" Edgeworth signalled them to come with his hands. Felix then whispered something in Light's ear.

"Mr. Armstrong told me that he can't because he still has work to do, so he apologizes."

"It's fine." Edgeworth replied. "Then the two of you, come follow me!"

The two of them then scampered up the stairs following right behind Edgeworth, anticipating what is to come.

* * *

A/N: And to think that I was still willing to continue this chapter, but it's late, I STILL have homework after an awkward weekend, and I have to stop procrastinating.

I also still haven't figured out why I called the chapter that. Oh well.

Anyways... I hope it made some sense because my mind was DEFINITELY not on this story at the time. Plus, in case you're wondering, NO, there ironically isn't any snow in my area right now as I type. Spring's coming and I'm excited to finally peel off my jacket and start going outside with just a sweater.

Woot, I'm excited!

This also means that Spring Break's coming!

Woot!

And so are Term Cards!

*cricket*

On the bright side, they come after Spring Break so I won't have to suffer from a week of beats! XD

Woot!

Okay... the next chapter isn't going to be as 'exciting' *cough* as this chapter! (Hopefully! Only because the next chapter is when the real parody begins... yay!)


	12. Black Mail

Chapter Twelve: Black Mail

A/N: Yes, I know 'blackmail' is one word! I'm not stupid!

... Okay, maybe I am stupid, but at least I'm not dumb!

AND DON'T START GIVING ME THOSE LOOKS! *runs to a corner and cries*

So whatever... just try and enjoy, comment, review, etc.

By the way, I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, but homework went into double overtime and I had to pull a couple all-nighters with Red Bull (which is disgusting, by the way) in order to finish it. I never really found a chance to update until now, so I'll try and update everyday/as much as I can this week because it's March Break!

Hate high school anyway.

* * *

**September 9 9:49 AM**

**Detention Center**

"Oh man, am I ever so screwed right now..." I moaned out to the sky (which was really blue) in clear frustration. I was surprised really. I never knew that the sky could seem so peaceful and happy just as soon as I was about to go to the trial which could send me to jail forever.

Because I was stupid enough to decline the only lawyer that wanted to help me.

Then again, Redd White probably set that lawyer up for me and I would've been screwed anyway.

Anyways, I didn't bother to look straight ahead as I walked out of the Detention Centre.

With two police officers holding to my handcuffed arms behind me.

I continued to look at the beautiful blue sky. It was a happy sunny morning today. Now that I think of it, everything around me seemed happy.

Except me.

Oh, and the police officers that kept shoving me to keep walking.

I wanted to be happy. I can tell you that I tried to smile like Mia and her advice.

Then again, I was being led to a police car.

Police officers were now escorting me over to the District Court.

I don't know why they need to put me in the car when the court was just up the street- a walking distance away, but I guessed the cars were good for the environment or something.

"Get in, Edgeworth." the police officer spat out at me when I was shoved into the back seat of the cop car with handcuffs cuffing my hands behind me. He pushed my head down so I didn't hit the roof of the car.

The inside of the car was nauseating. It smelt of drool, fart, and a strong scent of tobacco.

I wonder what the other prisoners were doing in this seat?

The police officer and his partner sat in the front of the car. I honestly thought that they took out gas masks as well, but in fact, they took out cigarettes.

Fortunately, I was protected from getting second-hand smoke (kinda) with some metal barrier dividing the front half of the car with the back seat where I was in.

I never really figured out what it were called.

"We're taking you to the District Court now." the police officer on the right side, the one driving, declared through the holes in the metal barrier. "We're not taking any requests for music and the air conditioning or heater doesn't reach you there because you don't deserve it."

How cruel.

The police officer started up the car and the three of us drove up the street in silence, the police officers just wasting their lungs away making smoke rings. I guess I broke the silence every three seconds with a cough.

I don't want cancer, okay?

Anyways, as I was saying, we just drove up the street.

For a minute and forty-five seconds.

They immediately found a parking space (no one really wants to spend their time at a court) and escorted me inside.

I still don't know why they have to do this.

I mean, they basically escorted me all the way to the defendant's lobby and just left me there without another word.

Don't they think I KNOW where the lobby is?

First off, there are numbers labelling the doors.

Secondly, I'm a lawyer... and not just any lawyer but a frikin' defense attorney!

Okay, you know what, I'll stop complaining and get this over with.

* * *

**September 9 9:52 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"Thanks for the escort guys!" I yelled after them over my shoulder as they walked out of the door with smug looks on their faces. "I really appreciate it knowing that I wouldn't undergo any danger for three minutes!"

I just sighed and turned to look at the lobby when I noticed Maya right in front of me.

"Oh, M-"

"Well... I guess this is it!" she exclaimed in a fighting stance. She was ready to rumble alright, even though she wouldn't really help.

"Yeah. One way or another, this case will end to-"

"Ahh! Phoenix!" she shouted in surprise.

"My name is Miles and you could at least let me sp-"

"Miles, look!"

I just sighed in defeat. "What is it?"

I turned around.

And found that Phoenix was standing right behind me.

Prosecutor... Wright.

"Oh my gosh, it's Phoenix Wright." I jumped up in surprise. "You didn't need to sneak up on me you know. My trial is coming up and I am kinda nervous."

"I received a call from the public prosecutor's office yesterday." he started. "He told me that whatever Mr. White says today will be the 'absolute truth'. In other words-"

"Wait, let me finish." I interjected. "There's no need to be nervous because I'm screwed anyways." I said in a mock Phoenix voice.

I smiled a bit to try and lighten up the mood.

Maya smiled with me.

Phoenix just scowled.

I stopped smiling.

Maya followed.

I just cleared my throat and started over.

"Ahem.. so you're saying that I'm going to be guilty. End of story." I said.

In my original voice.

"I will do anything to get my verdict, Ms. Edgeworth." he replied coldly. "Anything."

That means yes.

Right now, I just felt like grabbing Phoenix by the neck and telling him to snap out of and that he wasn't a prosecutor but a defense attorney and that we were in a mixed up world and that I was only a teenager and that he was my total idol and that he should just go out with me and that White was a liar and that he didn't kill Gregory Edgeworth and that...

But I didn't.

Instead, I just listened to Maya argue in my defense. (Don't worry, I wasn't letting Maya be my defense attorney XD)

"Why? Why?!" she exclaimed angrily, each 'why' getting louder and angrier. "How can you torment an innocent person like this?!"

"'Innocent'?" Phoenix stuttered like it was some foreign word. He clutched onto his arm as if he were in pain. The mere word was causing memories to come up.

Wait.

Maybe Phoenix realizes and does know about the real world and it's not just me.

I knew that this world was messed-up and that I didn't belong here.

Maybe Phoenix realized it too!

"Phoenix, do you remember a time when you defended the innocent?" I asked him urgently.

He gasped.

He then looked at me through eyes flashing in warmth and kindness (like the old Feenie!). His face and posture softened up.

Then they reverted to their original Edgey-coldness in a blink of an eye and all my hope evaporated.

"Innocent." he said once more. "How can we know that? The guilty will always lie to avoid being found out. There's no way who is guilty and who is innocent. All I can hope to do is get every defendant declared 'guilty'. So I make that my policy."

"Phoenix." I sighed. "That's not YOUR policy."

He just ignored this, but I knew my words were getting to him.

"You've changed."

This took him by surprise this time.

And so did Maya (I honestly forgot about her).

"Miles! You know him?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Don't expect any special treatment, Miles Edgeworth." Phoenix declared.

Aw, now you're just copying Franzy!

"No, please, call me Oki." I replied.

The two of them looked at me with a strange look.

"Never mind." I replied. "Go and walk away now, Phoenix."

And I watched him leave the defendant lobby.

"M-Miles...?" Maya stuttered.

"But to you, just call me Oki." I replied quickly. I'm sorry, but Miles is a guy name that definitely didn't fit for a girl.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"I'll explain after the trial because it's a long story." I replied. "Besides, court will be opening for session soon."

"What?" Maya exclaimed suddenly. "But wait! Your defense attorney isn't even here yet! He's not..."

"I'll be defending myself." I interjected.

"Whaaaat!?" Maya gasped. That immediately got her off the topic of my awkward name switching.

"Okay, let's do this!" I exclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air to get myself pumped up.

And so we walked into the courtroom once more.

* * *

**September 9 10:00 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 1**

The crowd was muttering all around me as I escorted Maya to the peanut gallery. I then walked to the door once more, unsure as to whether I take my position behind the defense bench or the defendant stand.

This WAS pretty awkward.

I decided that it would make more sense to stand behind the defense bench.

The judge hit his gavel to signal that it was time to start (or signal his impatience).

Wait! I'm not behind the bench yet!

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Miles Edgeworth." he declared.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour." Phoenix replied with a smooth and coherent tone as if attempting to already please the judge.

"The defense is ready, Your Honour!" I exclaimed clumsily as I sprinted behind the defense's bench.

"Ms. Edgeworth... are you sure you're up to doing this?"

"Yes, Your Honour." I replied. "I'm as sure as you are bald."

I think Phoenix gave himself a mental facepalm.

"I'll be defending myself." I declared, ignoring the judge's cold stare.

"Understood." the judge nodded. "Very well. Mr. Wright, your opening statement, please."

Oh no... I always did hate opening statements. They are boring and have no point, considering the fact that everyone should know why we're here. Prosecutors can never get to the point fast enough.

"Edgeworth did it. She's guilty. End of story. Now I shall prove it with Redd White, a witness to the tragedy."

I blinked in surprise.

Oh my gosh, that was the fastest opening statement ever.

Wait?

Why isn't the judge concerned as to why Redd White didn't come up yesterday? Then again, the judge is under the grip of White, so I guess I better bring it up myself.

"OBJECTION!"

It was just too smooth. I think the gallery was frowning at me because I ruined the smoothness of the trial.

"Mr. Wright, you owe an explanation to the court! Why didn't the witness testify in the trial against Maya Fey?!"

Phoenix just gave a nice little (and annoying) chuckle. "Hmph. I'm ever so sorry!" he said in mock expression. "Mr. White is a busy man and besides... at the time, I thought Ms. May's opinion was all that was needed!"

Too cocky.

And to top it off, it made me look like the bad guy!

I just sighed.

"Excellent, Mr. Wright!" the judge exclaimed. "I appreciate your demeanor!"

Phoenix bowed.

_"Yeah, yeah, demeanor my Court Record button!" _I thought smugly. _"He gets to show off and I get absolutely nowhere!"_

"I would like to call Redd White to the stand."

* * *

**November 13 5:12 PM**

**Real World**

**Chambre de Lit**

"Mr. Edgeworth... did you really have to reveal all of that in a matter of... well, an hour?" Houske sighed as he glanced over at the clock. "That honestly felt shorter than it was. That was a LOT to dump on people who were missing their siblings."

"I'm sorry, but as soon as I figured it out, I knew I had to tell them." Edgeworth replied.

"Why? By the way, how could you have figured out that Light was Phoenix's sister?"

"Just by the feeling that I received as soon as I met her. I knew she wasn't a normal person and neither was Felix. They both reminded me of someone and I just happened to guess right."

"You're as lucky as Phoenix!"

Edgeworth just nodded.

"Wait, is your dinner with Light still going on tonight?" Edgeworth asked.

Houske hesitated.

"Well, after what happened, I clearly doubt it."

"Well, as a friend, I somewhat owe you." Edgeworth quickly replied. He ran over to both of their bags and pulled out a nice clean semi-formal shirt, a tie, and a pair of black slacks.

"Why did you bring those?" Houske immediately asked.

"I figured that along the way, we would need to dress up in something formal." Edgeworth then pulled out a white shirt, a white polo to go over and a second pair of black slacks. He threw the first outfit at Houske, then pointed to the bathroom.

"I suggest you go and change now. Your date is starting in an hour."

Houske just stood there and gawked as soon as he caught the clothes. Soon, the awkward expression was replaced by a growing crooked smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth. Now we're even."

"Please, just call me Oroki here."

Houske nodded and ran into the bathroom, humming a sweet little tune that Edgeworth had never heard of.

"And now it's about time I set the rest up." Edgeworth muttered to himself. "Judging by Houske's humming, he'll take a while."

Edgeworth dropped his clothes onto his bed, promising to himself that he'll change later. Afterwards, he ran down the stairs and across the lobby towards Light's room.

As soon as he got there, he realized that he was still missing something, so he ran back to the lobby and jumped behind the sign-in desk.

"A pen." Edgeworth whispered. "Where's a pen?"

As Edgeworth rummaged through the items on the desk, Felix came in and screamed in anger.

"Wait, Mr. Armstrong, I need you to write onto this piece of paper (which he immediately found and picked up) ...."

Felix immediately figured out what was going on and wrote (with a pen he had on his ear) the message Edgeworth had given him (he wrote it in French... apparently, he CAN understand English!). Edgeworth nodded in thanks, threw the letter in the envelope and ran over to Light's door.

In front of the door, he could immediately hear music blaring in Light's room.

_"Good, she's busy." _

Edgeworth taped the letter to her door and ran back upstairs to his room.

* * *

**November 13 5:15 PM**

**Real World**

**Chambre de Lit**

Light, on the other hand, was listening to music.

_'P-P-P-Poker face  
P-P-Poker face  
Mum Mum Mum Ma...'_

"I really am depressed!" Light jumped off her bed and said that to herself as she looked at herself through the mirror. Her tear-streaked face was looking back at her. "I'm listening to Lady Gaga... and I never liked that ugly-nosed hermaphrodite!"

(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if you like Lady Gaga and was offended by this... but I seriously don't like her... Please don't hate me for this!)

She walked out of her room and went to the bathroom to wash off her face. She definitely missed the envelope on the door, but according to Edgeworth, that was a good thing.

She walked into the girl's washroom, which was clean due to non-use.

Light then dragged her feet over to the shining faucet which she remembered cleaning yesterday.

When she thought her brother was dead.

The tap was turned on to high, water gushing out of the metal.

Light scooped up a handful of water, but then immediately dropped it.

"Ah! It's hot!"

She turned it down a bit and scooped up some more water. She then threw it over her face and rubbed it so it would cleanse it.

She then looked at her reflection on the mirror above. Facing her was a weary, tired, and depressed version of her face. The tear streaks were still visible even after she tried to wash it off.

"I'm sorry Phoenix..." Light whimpered. She felt herself about to cry again, but she held it back. "I'm sorry I thought you were dead."

She continued to wash off her face and as soon as she threw water at herself about thirty times, she walked out, feeling only somewhat satisfied, but still really gloomy.

Light walked in front of her door, seeing the business envelope taped to her door. She took it off and read it.

_'You are required at the cafeteria at 6:30 PM. No excuses, or you're fired. Do not dress in uniform.'_

"Oh great, now I have work." she sighed. She just strutted into her bedroom and slumped onto her bed. Light glanced over to her clock. There was a full forty-five minutes till she was needed in the cafeteria.

"Well, I still have a ton of time to kill. Might as well wait..."

The radio continued to play as she just laid down on the bed, too lazy to go turn it off.

_'Just like a chick in a casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
Now I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand 'cause I'm marvellous.'_

"SHUT UP!" Light screamed, chucking the nearest pillow at the radio furiously.

The radio dropped to the floor, but it continued to play.

_'Can't read my, can't read my  
No, he can't read my poker face.  
(She's got to love nobody.)'_

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Light continued to scream out at the radio, holding a pillow and slamming it to the radio as if that was the way to turn it off. "YOU STUPID RADIO! WHY DO YOU PLAY LADY GAGA AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

She continued to pound at the radio furiously, taking her anger and sadness on the helpless radio. Soon, it mercifully turned off, only because the batteries fell out.

Light just panted.

Pounding a radio with a pillow does know how to make her tired.

She slumped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**November 13 6:15 PM**

**Real World**

**Chambre de Lit**

_*a brief recap on what the heck happened as soon as Edgeworth ran up the stairs*_

Edgeworth ran into their room to find that Houske had finished bathing and changing into his random dinner clothes. Edgeworth then took his turn to change and clean up as well.

As soon as he finished, Houske cornered him.

"Hey Oroki, do you mind if you fix my tie for me?"

And so Edgeworth did just that.

"So, Oroki, how do I look?"

"You look fine, Houske." Edgeworth replied.

In fact, Houske looked better than fine, considering that it was all improv. His 'semi-formal shirt' (what I was referring to was a plain white T-shirt that had a button-up collar) looked nice with the blood red tie. His pitch black Asian hair was still a little soggy and it was soaking up the shirt, so Edgeworth rummaged through their bags and found a nice blue cotton sweater vest. He threw it at Houske.

"Throw that on." Edgeworth commanded.

"Why? I hate sweater vests."

"Just do it, or I won't help out."

Houske nodded and put it on.

Edgeworth then unbuttoned his own polo to reveal the white shirt underneath. He then thrust his hand into the pockets on his slacks and Houske did the same.

"I guess all you have to do is wait..." Edgeworth replied with a crooked smile he had adapted after hanging out with Houske for so long. "I better go and ask Mr. Armstrong to help me out a bit with setting up for the dinner."

Houske just nodded in reply, then picked up Oroki's DS.

"Do you mind if I play with this for a bit?"

"I don't care. Just don't break it."

Edgeworth then ran out of the door to get some help from a Frenchman.

* * *

**September 9 10:16 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 1**

"Please state your name and profession." Phoenix declared.

_"We already know his name and profession."_ I mentally retorted. _"Redd White. Ace blackmailer and info seller."_

Of course, I knew no one in the room was psychic, so they didn't hear my wish for Redd White to go jump off a cliff while first writing on his will that all his money will go to charities to protect and educate Africans about AIDS.

"You wish to know the title of my personage?" Redd White replied with his annoyingly glamorous smile.

I closed my eyes as soon as he showed off his jewels that could cause someone to go blind if they stared at them for five minutes.

"Er... your name?" Phoenix asked again.

"Yes!" Redd White exclaimed. "That is what I said!"

_"No..."_ I thought. _"Unless 'You Wish To Know The Title Of My Personage' is your name, then you didn't say it!"_

"Oh dear, do my locutions confuse?"

You're the one who's clearly the confused one here!

I just rolled my eyes, then gave myself a facepalm.

Phoenix, on the other hand, slammed his desk with meaning.

"Name!" he demanded. The cool patience he had before was wearing off.

_"These two are great together..."_

"My name is Redd White." White replied, clearly unfazed by Phoenix's outburst. "But my friends call me Blanco Nino."

_"No one calls you that, clearly." _

"I am the CEO, or to use the more common term, the President, of Bluecorp."

Thank goodness that was over....

"Did you know the victim, Ms. Mia Fey?" Phoenix then asked.

"That would be a negatory! No, I did not!"

You liar!

But I didn't do anything.

"...You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?" Phoenix continued to ask.

"Correct." Redd White replied.

"And you witnessed the murder from there?"

Here's me thinking_: "Why else is he a witness for this murder trial!?"_

"Ahem. Why tell you what you already know?" Redd White casually replied.

At least he has some logic.

"Very well, Mr. White, you may begin your testimony." the judge declared.

_"If I can't rip this guy's testimony apart, I'm done for."_ I thought. _"I wonder what would happen if I end up in jail in this world?"_

"Ho hoh hoh!" Redd White chuckled jubilantly.

What, so now you're impersonating Santa Clause?

Or calling me a hoe?

"I hope you've made your peace with God, Ms. Lawyer!" he exclaimed.

What!?

"Let him have it, Oki!" Maya exclaimed beside me.

I didn't jump much from Redd White's statement, but I did when I realized Maya's presence beside me.

"Maya!" I jumped. "Didn't I escort you to the peanut gallery?"

"Yeah, but it's a better view from here. This way, I get to really give him a piece of my mind!" Maya replied with a confident look all over her face.

Okay then...

Let's get started.

* * *

-Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe.

- I was quietly perusifying... er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window.

_Me: 'Perusifying isn't a word, dumbass!' (it isn't... I checked the dictionary)_

- Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside!

- Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way.

- It was then I saw him: a papery-haired lady attacking a woman with long hair!

- Needless to say, that woman was none other than you, Ms. Lawyer!

- I called Ms. May over at once. She too was flabbergasted of course.

- The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase!

- Finally, there was a terrible impaction. And then... it was all over.

"Hmm..." the judge gave this testimony a little bit of thought. "If things occurred the way that you testified, then I'm afraid that the defendant is guilty."

The judge then looked over to me at the defense bench, honestly panicking over that testimony that could kill me.

"Very well, defendant, er... Ms. Edgeworth. Your cross-examination..."

"Yes, Your Honour." I immediately replied. _"Bring it, White."_

-Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe.

- I was quietly perusifying... er, that's "reading" to you, some papers by the window.

_Me: 'Perusifying STILL isn't a word, dumbass!' _

- Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside!

- Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way.

- It was then I saw him: a papery-haired lady attacking a woman with long hair!

- Needless to say, that woman was none other than you, Ms. Lawyer!

- I called Ms. May over at once. She too was flabbergasted of course.

- The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase!

"HOLD IT!"

"Could you be a little more detailed about that?" I asked with a mock politeness that no one seemed to pick up. "I think it's worth knowing exactly what happened." I explained. _"Considering that my life is hanging on this."_

"Of course! Comprende! I understand!" Redd White chuckled. "The victim was attacked, by you, and ran to the left. You gave chase and struck her down!"

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

"As you know, I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect!" Redd White replied.

"Perhaps you could change your testimony to reflect this new detail." the judge suggested.

- The victim ran to the left and you gave chase!

"Now's my chance!" I thought grimly as I ruffled through my Court Record button and found what I needed... and sushi!

"OBJECTION!"

The entire court turned to me as I took out my random sushi box.

"Hey, does anyone have any chopsticks?" I asked around. "And soy sauce?"

"Ms. Edgeworth!" the judge exclaimed appallingly. "No eating around in my courtroom!"

"Just let her, Your Honour." Phoenix immediately replied. "She needs all the leisure she can get before she is sent to jail on account of murder." In addition to that, Phoenix gave me a smug smile, then threw me over a pair of chopsticks and a packet of soy sauce.

"You keep chopsticks and soy sauce in your pocket, Mr. Wright?"

"Today yes because we share the same lunch." Phoenix replied. "Those are a spare-"

"I hope you didn't raise an objection on account of looking for chopsticks and soy sauce for your sushi, Ms. Edgeworth!" the judge interjected. "Or else I will have to penalize you..."

Whoa! You're just jealous Judgey!

"Wait right there!" I screamed in a muffled tone, raw fish nearly falling out of my mouth. Whoops. I immediately swallowed and continued as Maya gave herself a facepalm. "Mr. White, you've dug your own grave!"

"What is this!?" Redd White replied, shrugging in confusion.

"You said the victim ran to the 'left'." I explained. "But that directly contradicts Miss May's testimony."

I pull out a script with Ms. May's Testimony on it. I then show it to the crowd while throwing another California Roll into my mouth.

"She clearly stated that the victim ran to the 'right'!"

*cue Objection theme*

"Oh hoh hoh! It is simple. You have misheard her." Redd White counter-attacked.

"I think not." I replied. "Look at the floor plans."

And so I pull out floor plans from my Court Record button. I also pull out tiny figurines that are supposed to play as the people. Maya was represented by a Barbie doll with cleavage and the 'killer' was represented by a small Naruto doll with a kunai in hand. I took out a red marker and drew what was supposed to represent blood on the kunai.

Using those figurines (which everyone was so intrigued by) I showed them my sense of logic on everything. (Yes, I'm just too lazy to explain.)

"Very strange...." Redd White replied.

"Which, my explanation or the figurines?"

"I did see her run to the left... I did."

"Oki, look at his face." Maya poked me on the shoulder to get my attention (which was more of a jab or punch than a poke). "I don't think he' s lying about this one."

I glanced over at Redd White, then focused my attention back on Maya who was about to jab me once more for my attention.

"True." I replied, rubbing my shoulder after avoiding a close call._ "Then again, I already know he did see the victim run to the left because he was Naruto... I mean the killer!"_

"Ms. Edgeworth?" the judge asked.

At least he was too far to jab me for my attention.

"Yes, Your Honour?"

"Miss May says right and Mr. White says left. Can you explain this contradiction to the court?"

"Of course I can!" I exclaimed with a content smile on my face. I put my hand on my hips as I explained. "Both witnesses were telling the truth!" _"For once"_

"Hah! I doubt it!" Phoenix replied.

Oh, so you to know that Redd White is lying. Or something to that extent.

"Er, rather, that doesn't clear up the contradiction." Phoenix fixed his posture. He was just getting to excited at finding a 'hole' in my logic.

Well deal, because it doesn't take much logic to figure this one out.

"There is one scenario that would explain their conflicting accounts" I explained.

"What!?" was Phoenix's response.

"Obviously, the witness was not viewing the crime from the hotel!" I yelled out after slamming the desk furiously and pointing the Finger of Death at Redd White.

And so the peanut gallery began to murmur their usual murmur.

Oh yeah, just in case you were wondering, I'm live at the scene and I still can't comprehend what they're saying.

I think they're too busy munching on peanuts or something.

It's like people here don't have any manners anymore!

The judge hit his gavel. "Ms. Edgeworth! What do you mean?"

"Yes." Phoenix complied. "What do you mean 'the witness was not viewing the crime from the hotel'!?" He slammed the desk with one arm. "If he was not viewing the crime scene from the hotel, then where could he have been!?"

You guys are much dumber than I am!

"In the law offices of Fey and Co. of course!" I stated proudly. I'm sorry, but it's one of those rare opportunities where I can appear smart in front of Phoenix Wright. "More specifically, he was standing here!" I point to the spot Naruto was on.

I then told everyone to look as I demonstrated how my logic worked.

"Please!" Phoenix objected. "This is no time for corny jokes! That was where the killer was standing!"

"Exactly, Wright!" I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as soon as I realized how eccentric that sound. I threw another sushi roll into my mouth because I was getting hungry again. "He is the killer!"

"OBJECTION!"

I flinched at how intense that 'Objection' was.

"The postulations of the defense are a distortion of the truth!" Phoenix explained.

_"I may be a smartass in the real world, but I'm not that smart. I just happen to be lucky."_ I thought. _"What the heck did he just say? What's a postulation?" _

"Indeed..." the judge agreed. "They do seem a bit far-fetched..."

"...Ho hoh hoh!" Redd White chuckled.

Shut up already, will you? I'm not a hoe!

"You provide us with so much entertainment, Ms. Lawyer!" he said.

_"What the heck?! He's... laughing?"_

"The hilarity of the moment made me remember something." he explained. "It appears I have been unclear and for that, I apologize."

Oh my gosh, I hate you, White.

"Mr. Your Honour, may I be allowed to testify once more?" Redd White asked in a mock politeness I showed previously, topping it off with a trademark Crest smile.

"Very well. Let's hear your revised testimony."

I felt like doing a headdesk instead of facepalm. I just put my palms flat on the desk and gave Redd White a cold stare.

_"Good luck. There's no way you can fix a broken testimony, buddy."_

* * *

- Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine!

- When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left.

- And then you hit her savagely. That is what I saw.

- Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right.

- You chased her a delivered the final blow.

- That is what Miss May saw.

- You see? You hit her twice!

- Don't you remember, Ms. Lawyer?

"Hmm... that does make sense." the judge said as soon as Redd White finished his testimony.

_"Why did I give him luck?"_ I pondered quietly to myself.

"Will you be cross-examining the witness' testimony?" the judge asked me.

"You bet I will!" I exclaimed. "I mean... yes, Your Honour."

- Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine!

- When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left.

- And then you hit her savagely. That is what I saw.

- Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right.

- You chased her a delivered the final blow.

- That is what Miss May saw.

- You see? You hit her twice!

"OBJECTION!"

"Mr. White!" I yelled out after shoving more sushi into my mouth.

"How much sushi do you have, Oki?" Maya interjected.

"Not now Maya..." I muttered to her. I then put my attention back to Redd White.

"The victim died from a 'single' blow!" I explained, holding the autopsy report in my hand. "What do you have to say to that?"

"Er... erp!"

_"Now's my chance to hit him where it counts!"_ I thought happily to myself.

I wanted to jump out and just kick him right in the balls... but I'm a lawyer, so I have to attack with words.

I sighed in my mass dissapointment.

"Mr. White! Wasn't it you who told us that you were 'abso-posi-lutely perfect'?!"

"Mph." he muttered like an angry eight-year-old kid. "I will refrain from using that phrase from now on."

Yeah, rich boy! I would too.

"Your Honour... if you could ask this witness for a new testimony..." I suggested.

And the suddenly, an

"OBJECTION!"

came from the other side of the courtroom and it brought down my spirits.

"The witness is obviously confused, Your Honour!" Phoenix countered. "I would like to request a ten minute break!"

"Yes... yes, quite." the judge agreed, considering that Redd White was also blackmailing him.

"OBJECTION!"

I slammed the desk.

"The witness is confused because he's lying!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing that whatever Phoenix and Redd White could do in those ten minutes would be bad for me. "Besides, Redd White already is a confused man! Look at him! He' s obviously gay with the suit, hair, and jewels!"

"I empathetically request that there be no break, Your Honour!" I exclaimed, staring directly into the judge's eyes in an attempt to persuade him to let it have it my way in order to save my butt. The judge glanced at Phoenix, then me, unsure whether he follow the truth or allow the guillotine over his head that Redd White has set up to decapitate him.

I then was tempted to get down onto the floor on my knees and start begging, but that wouldn't look good and I broke my chopsticks a while ago trembling in excitement, so I've been forced to use my hands. If I get down on the floor, my hands would get dirty and I wouldn't be able to eat my sushi anymore!

Fortunately, the peanut gallery and Maya was by my side.

"Yeah, we want justice!"  
(Sorry to the person who says this, but Apollo Justice isn't a lawyer till another nine years or so.)

"Don't let him get away!"

"Very well." the judge said as he hit his gavel to demand order. "If the witness would care to revise his testimony..."

_"The crowd's on my side!"_ I thought to myself gleefully. _"No slipping out of this one now, White!"_

"Mr. White?" the judge asked because Redd White still hadn't started his testimony.

"O....okay...." he whined like a six-year-old kid who finally agreed to eat his brussel sprouts.

* * *

- Umm... well, see--I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall.

- Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left.

- The killer... you, attacked her, but she dodged.

- Umm... and then...

- She turned, and ran for the door!

- Then you did her in with a single blow! Thwap!

"Hmm... 'Thwap' indeed." the judge replied. "Very well, you may begin the cross-examination."

"Mr. Your Honour." Redd White said sheepishly. "My stomach, you see, it is hurting... especially after watching Ms. Lawyer eat her sushi."

I stopped and looked at him like he was crazy, an octopus tentacle hanging from the corner of my mouth.

"Deal with it." I replied coldly, slurping up the tentacle and swallowing it. "This is almost over."

I was also referring to my sushi box.

- Umm... well, see--I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall.

"HOLD IT!"

"You heard 'that thing fall'" I repeated. "What exactly was 'that thing'?"

"Huh? Oh, that?" Redd White stuttered. "Umm... the glass light stand!"

_"Right, the one that he couldn't have possibly seen that had fallen at the scene!"_

"Oki!" Maya exclaimed with an apoplectic tone in her voice. "Doesn't something about that strike you as odd?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" I replied calmly. "Time to press on!"

I glanced over to my sushi box to pop another one in, but I realized that I ran out.

"NO WAY!" I growled. "I ran out of sushi!"

I then focused my anger on Redd White.

"Mr. White! There is NO WAY you could've seen that light stand!" I yelled out, pointing at him fiercely. He cringed at the fire in my eyes.

"The stand broke into pieces when it fell!" I explained overdramatically (yes, I admit it). "Just by seeing the broken pieces, there is no way you could've known that it was a glass light stand! So tell me, when was it exactly when you saw the glass light stand?!"

I slammed the desk brutally. The sound actually reverberated through the courtroom. I saw the judge flinch in fear that I caused a dent in the desk.

These desks must cost a lot judging from how horror-filled the judge's eyes were.

"Answer the question!" I growled through my clenched teeth.

"I-isn't it obvious?" he tried to explain, but he was scared of me, clearly. Actually, I think everyone was surprised with my sudden anger except Phoenix who was listening calmly. "I saw the stand before it fell over."

"Not good enough!" I retaliated. "You couldn't have seen that light stand from the window because it was behind the wall!" At the same time, I pulled out the floor plans once more and showed the court the location of the light stand.

"What do you have to say to that, Mr. White!?" I bellowed.

I honestly never knew I could shout so loud. I guess adrenaline and lack of sushi can combine and form a new type of energy that will pump you up and hopefully won't make you crash like Red Bull does when you try to pull all-nighters working on homework and studying.

"Er...erp!" he gulped in shame and surprise... oh and fear too. "Ridi-culo-sity..."

I calmed down a bit as I smirked at Redd White struggling and the fact that I was winning. "If you were in the Gatewater Hotel as you claim... you couldn't have seen the glass light stand before it fell over! You wouldn't have been able to see it after it fell over as well! So when did you see the light stand, Mr. White?"

I looked at him proudly, thinking I had this all in the bag. To be honest, I was so caught up in the moment, I had forgotten what happens in the game. In this situation, I decided to just wing it. There's no point following the original script now, only because I can't remember it!

"The only time you could've seen it was the moment it fell, Mr White!" I yelled out."Inside the Fey and Co. Law Offices! In other words, you're the killer!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Redd White screamed. He did a literal headdesk.

That was intense.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am in the definite mood for more sushi and I just order a large pack, then ate it all as I typed. On the bright side, the pack came with chopsticks so I didn't have to scream OBJECTION in order to ask for some. Plus, because of the chopsticks, the keyboard isn't sticky, so yay!

Okay.... I know, that was random, but hey, that's what I'm good at.

Plus, I'm not using the original script word for word exactly from here on out because it's a tiring process. I don't have the game, so I have to keep flipping pages to look at what it says on Youtube, then type it up, then repeat that once more and etc.

If you didn't enjoy, I'm sorry! *does a Redd White impersonation of a headdesk*

That is all.


	13. Relished Bonds

Chapter Thirteen: Relished Bonds

A/N: This is probably one of the most important chapters in this story, only because it's a tip-off for the epicness (and my endless confusion) to begin. In other words, after this chapter, it's basically pure improv from myself... whoops.

I promise that anything above doesn't spoil the chapter! ;)

Okay, whatever, I'll just get on with it, so please enjoy responsibly and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"I know you did it, White. Just admit it."

It seemed as if the entire world were staring down at the one guilty man, pushing him to the edge, praying that he would finally turn himself in.

I knew the tables had turned. It wasn't myself who was the last man standing with everything against me, but now it was Redd White in that very position, this time, to the world's benefit.

Redd White kept his head down on the desk, seemingly unable to fight, sobbing hysterically. He ignored the crowd known as the gallery watching him above, much to his utter embarrassment.

"Mr. Your Honour." Redd White stifled another crying break-out. His words were barely legible. "I... I.... Miss Mia...."

He couldn't speak.

"Heh. Looks like we're about to get our verdict." I celebrated in my head.

Things were finally looking up.

"OBJECTION!"

Oh yeah! I forgot about Phoenix!

"That's far enough, Oki Edgeworth!" he exclaimed.

On the bright side, Oki caught on!

At that moment though, the Cornered theme started playing in everyone's heads!

"What the heck!?" I screamed back at him. "Why are you using MY epic win theme!?"

"Mr. White." Phoenix started saying in a calming tone, trying to get the man in front of him to stop sobbing. It worked a bit. "I think the time has come. Shouldn't you confess your crime now, hmm?"

Oh screw.

"W-what?" Redd White answered, completely flabbergasted at the prosecutor's absurd request.

Phoenix understood why he was confused and just shrugged in amusement. "I said, you should confess your crime." Phoenix repeated. "Ergo, confess that you placed the wiretap!"

Oh, double screw.

Why do you have to so friggin' smart???

Everyone outburst around me once more. It was really annoying because everyone knew that Redd White was guilty, but to think that the prosecutor would continue to put the blame on a truly innocent man... it was horrid.

The judge had to hit his gavel. "Order! Order!" he yelled out, but everyone continued to mutter out loud in argument. "Order in the court!"

"I need another pack of sushi!" I yelled back at the judge in return.

That got everyone to shut up.

(A/N: In case you didn't get it, the 'order' I was referring to was like in a food court when you're ordering food. I think I explained this already before.)

"Mr. Edgeworth!" the judge exclaimed, obviously ignoring me. "Explain to the court what you mean by this!"

"Distinguished members of the court..." Phoenix started.

Oh shut up and just talk like a normal person, Phoenix!

"Mr. White is slightly confused." Phoenix continued.

You just realized that?

"Allow me to explain."

That's what we were trying to get you to do ten seconds ago!

Okay, I'll stop.

_"I hate you Phoenix."_ I thought to myself. _"Why the heck did I think I was about to win three minutes ago?"_

"As you know, Mr. White is the CEO of Bluecorp." Phoenix explained. "He ordered his secretary, Miss April May, to tap the law offices of Ms. Fey."

"Actually, she tapped Mia's cell phone." I interjected.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the judge replied back to me. "It's all the same. I mean, the cell phone is still Miss Fey's, so-"

"Actually-"

"ANYWAY!" Phoenix jumped in, annoyed by my random outburst. "Your Honour... the question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office and by who?"

Oh screw you Phoenix! Screw you!

It took a while, but Redd White, the gender-ly confused man, finally caught on to what Phoenix was hinting about.

"Phoenix! Why must you torture me so?" I broke out into a cold sweat.

"Mr. White." Phoenix continued on, ignoring my comment. "In order to place the wiretap, you entered Ms. Mia Fey's office. Am I correct?"

"C-correct! You are most correct, Phoenix!" Redd White exclaimed with a happy recovery.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled out.

"Yes... in order to place the wiretap, I breached in the Fey and Co. Law Offices." Redd White answered. "That is when I saw that accursed light stand!"

Yeah, it wasn't just me who became angry with Redd White's comeback. On the bright side, the peanut gallery didn't really have peanuts to go and pelt at Phoenix and Redd White. On the down side, they had shoes (cleats) and one of them missed and hit me... and inside of it was a dirty, three-day-old, oddly wet sock that decided to come for a ride. I tried to wipe the slime and the sock off my face, but my arm wouldn't move because Maya was digging her nails into it.

I was having a really crappy day.

"Now I'm confused!" the judge exclaimed after hitting the gavel once more to calm everyone down. "Please explain what this means to the court, Mr. Wright!"

"Gladly, Your Honour!" Phoenix responded. "Ms. Oki Edgeworth has made her position clear. She has determined that Redd White knew that the glass light stand was in the office. She has shown that there was only one time where he could've seen the light stand: at the very moment of the murder! Thus, Ms. Edgeworth would want you to believe that Mr. White was the murderer!"

"Exactly!" I yelled back at Phoenix. "That's exactly right and everything still will ring true in the end! Redd White is the murderer, he couldn't have seen the lamp when he set up the wiretap, and I'm right!"

"Wrong Edgeworth!" Phoenix objected. "I'm 'Wright' and you know it!"

Okay, that was just corny, but it had its intended effect.

"I see." the judge nodded.

"However!" Phoenix continued. "It is a fact that Mr. White had been to the office well before the murder took place! He went to place the wiretap! He could've seen the glass stand then!"

He slammed the desk with two hands this time.

"Ergo, Ms. Oki Edgeworth's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture it is!"

"OBJECTION!"

I wasn't just about to give up like Phoenix did at this time.

"Wrong, Wright!" I screamed.

Again, another corny joke... sorry.

"Didn't I just claim that he couldn't have seen the glass lamp stand when he went to 'set up the wiretap'?!"

"You have no proof, Edgeworth!" Phoenix replied with a growing smirk on his face.

Oh snap, I can't remember what the final piece of evidence that would prove my case was!

I searched my Court Record button for the piece of evidence, reading over the info on each one, but I couldn't find it!

You stupid, useless Court Record button!

I felt like chucking it at Phoenix's head, then buying myself a 'That's so Easy' button form Staples (I think only a group of people would be able to get that joke).

After seeing the fury leave my face to be replaced by the cold darkness of defeat, Phoenix's smirk grew into a full-out cheesy smile.

_"I... I feel faint..." _I thought solemnly to myself._ "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_

"Tsk tsk" Phoenix chuckled mockingly at my pain. "I'm afraid that's as far as you go, Oki Edgeworth! The time has come for you to admit your defeat! You fought honourably." And so Phoenix bowed in my loss.

_"No way..."_ I thought. _"I can't go to jail! Where the hell is Mia when you need her?"_

"Ms. Edgeworth?" the judge asked, breaking the silence that hung over my head. "Are you giving up?"

"You didn't have to put it that way... but yeah, I guess..." I was driving myself to tears. "I mean, Yes, Your Honour."

"Oki!" a voice hissed to me. "Oki, over here!"

"Dammit Maya, can't you see I'm busy sulking in my defeat!?" I replied hoarsely. "Wait... Mia!?"

I turned to my side, expecting Maya, but instead seeing my dead mentor.

"Never give up, Phoenix!" Mia exclaimed.

"M-M-Mia!!!" I jumped up, my hair becoming as spiky as Phoenix's for just a second. "What the hell? You choose the last second to come and help me?"

"Shut up Oki!" Mia exclaimed.

"No, couldn't you have come earlier to not let me go into the turmoil of depression I was just in a few seconds ago?!" I said angrily. I was pretty annoyed. "Mia, you idiot!"

That ticked Mia off.

"Shut up, Oki!"

And so I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and I fainted.

* * *

**November 13 6:15 PM**

**Real World**

**Chambre de Lit**

The time was fast approaching. Edgeworth and Felix set up the cafeteria to look as elegant as possible for Light and Houske . They put lovely tablecloths and the finest cutlery they could find on one table. Edgeworth ran outside and found a couple of winter lilies in the woods they were just playing in and brought them inside. While he was doing that, Felix had also set up some candles and a chandelier was up. In Felix's hand were a recorder, a clarinet, and violin.

"You know how to play?" Edgeworth asked Felix.

Felix nodded in reply.

Edgeworth took hold of the violin, the instrument he could play the best.

"The one day being a von Karma actually helps." Edgeworth mused.

(A/N: Does this really require a flashback? Sorry. but I'm getting pretty lazy.)

Felix put back the recorder and clarinet and went with the piano at the back of the cafeteria. Due to the lack of dust and the sound as Felix began to play Moonlight Sonata, it was clear that the piano was well used.

_"I honestly never noticed the piano over there."_ Edgeworth thought to himself.

Felix stopped a bit and offered Edgeworth a bit of peace to get used to the violin again.

"Alright, it's honestly been a while, so here goes something!"

And so Edgeworth began to play a solemn song Felix couldn't recognise. Either way, Felix started playing the piano along with him (yes, straight improve right there) and together, they made a 'masterpiece'. Felix then ran off to change into more appropriate clothing and Edgeworth held the violin by his side.

"It's been a while since I've played that." Edgeworth thought to himself. "I still remember Maya teaching it to me when Phoenix was busy with that Steel Samurai case."

* * *

**RANDOM FLASHBACK**

Edgeworth was just working in his office. Tomorrow was the start of the trial for Will Powers, a.k.a the Steel Samurai. It was getting pretty late. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, bit Edgeworth continued to work in order to finally beat Phoenix in court tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door.

_"That's strange. I rarely get visitors this late."_ Edgeworth thought. "Come in!" he called at the person standing outside his door. "It's unlocked."

The doorknob turned, then swung open slowly. Soon, it opened up to reveal Maya, Phoenix Wright's assistant.

Edgeworth scowled and tensed up at the sight thinking that Phoenix might be right behind her, but he soon found out that it was only her.

Maya stiffened at Edgeworth's scowl. "What the heck was I thinking coming here?" Edgeworth heard her mutter under her breath. Maya looked down and sighed a depressed sigh. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Edgeworth. I'll just leave."

Edgeworth softened up.

Even though it wasn't much, during the time he had seen Maya (which really wasn't much), he had grown fond. Even though she is his rival's ally, she was a nice person and didn't deserve to receive the ferociousness of the rivalry between Phoenix and himself.

Just as Maya was walking back out, Edgeworth called back out to her. "Maya, wait."

Maya turned around in surprise. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Did you come here out on your own free will?"

Maya hesitated. "Yeah."

Edgeworth thought to himself for second. "What the hell should I do now?" he thought. "I don't want to hurt her feelings, but..."

He sighed. "Maya, come back in."

Maya actually jumped up in success, smiled to herself, then walked back into Edgeworth's office calmly, hoping that he didn't see her reaction to his invitation.

He did.

But he didn't show it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth." Maya sighed a bit, nervous to be standing in front of Edgeworth without her lawyer companion. It was a much different experience when she was alone with him. "Nick was just so busy with the case tomorrow that he didn't have time to hang out with me. I was hoping that maybe you would like to loosen up a bit..?"

Edgeworth thought for a second and put down his pen and took off his reading glasses. "You know what, I shall. I accept your invitation. Wright shouldn't have been so cruel to you."

Maya jumped up again gleefully. She then ran and hugged the prosecutor, which took him to surprise. "Thanks Mr. Edgeworth!" she exclaimed. "Now let's go get some burgers!"

Edgeworth groaned. "No way."

Maya led him by the arm out the door and to the nearest burger shop. She then ordered five of their most expensive burgers (Edgeworth didn't want to order any because he had already eaten) and stuffed her face in front of Edgeworth. Edgeworth just smiled peacefully, glad he could finally take a break from all that endless paperwork.

"You know Mr. Edgeworth..." Maya started as chomped down on her second burger, grease dripping from the corner of her mouth. "You and Nick should loosen up like this occasionally. We should all hang out together. It'd be great!"

Edgeworth wiped a bit of ketchup off his face that came flying.

"Maya, maybe you should swallow before you speak...."

Maya did just that, then stuffed another half a burger into her mouth and continued talking.

"I'm not kidding! This is fun! Nick usually complains about me eating and how his wallet was going dry and how money doesn't grow on trees..."

_"I can see why..."_

"... but here you are, just watching me without complaining. By the way, you're paying for all this, so thanks Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth suddenly felt the need to shout.

* * *

The two of them then returned to Edgeworth's office.

"Wow, that was a great night out!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped onto Edgeworth's couch. Edgeworth didn't really enjoy it. That was $64 out of his wallet.

"I bet she thinks prosecutors make a lot of money.." he muttered under his breath.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Maya chimed.

"Well, work would've been my first priority, but since you're here, I guess you should decide." Edgeworth smiled a small smile.

Maya then wandered around and explored his office. She found a case of some sort and opened it to find a violin.

"Mr. Edgeworth, is this yours?" Maya asked as she held up the old violin.

Edgeworth gasped. "Be careful of that, Maya!" he exclaimed as he jumped to her and plucked the violin out of her hands. In the position Edgeworth had held it, she noticed to initials burned into the wood of the violin.

"G.E." Maya whispered as she read the letters. "Wouldn't it be M.E., Mr. Edgeworth? I thought your name started with an M?"

"It does." Edgeworth replied bluntly.

Maya expected more about the initials, but nothing else followed.

"Do you know how to play the violin?" Edgeworth asked Maya.

"Only a little bit. My sis taught me back at Kurain." Maya replied. "Here, let me show you!"

She grabbed the violin and started to play a song that drove Edgeworth to tears.

"W-what was that?" Edgeworth whispered quietly amidst the darkness of the room (yep, they never turned on the lights).

"It was the song my sis played after our mom had to disappear after that case." Maya replied, but a darkness seeped into her face and Edgeworth could see that the memories the song brought up were painful.

"You're talking about... the DL-6 Incident, correct?"

Maya just nodded.

Edgeworth clutched onto his head, remembering the events that took place in the elevator.

He took hold of the violin and escorted Maya out of his office, his hand over her shoulder to gently lead her to the door.

"Maya, I don't mean to be rude, but it's late and you should just go." Edgeworth told her quietly. "Wright might be worried about you."

Maya nodded.

"One more thing Maya." Edgeworth said as she walked off. "Thank you for coming. Please visit again whenever you'd like to."

Maya lightened up a bit. "Sure thing, Mr. Edgeworth." she replied with a happier mood on her face and she walked off back to the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Edgeworth watched her walk off into the night through his window. Once she was finally out of sight, he figured that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work anyway, so he just went home and tried to sleep.

Unfortunately, that night, his nightmares from the DL-6 Incident started up again (yes, this is when the elevator nightmares started up once more). He couldn't get to sleep at all as soon as he woke up.

He had unconsciously brought his violin back with him from his office. He noticed this when he walked into his living room and found it lying on the couch.

"G.E." he whispered. "Maya, it means 'Gregory Edgeworth'." He didn't care if she couldn't really hear him, but it felt good to say his father's name in the open.

That night, he spent his time playing the same solemn tune Maya had played. It wasn't too hard to learn because it was moving and he picked it up.

And so anytime he played it, it reminded him of the DL-6 Incident.

**END OF RANDOM FLASHBACK**

* * *

I groaned and found myself somewhere where I shouldn't have been.

And yes, it was still on the game's storyline.

"...why am I in the waiting lobby?" I groaned as I struggled to get up. My head was swimming and the left side of my head was throbbing. "Oh snap, I hope I don't have amnesia!" I thought back on what happened and remembered everything (thank goodness). "Oh yeah, Mia knocked me out!"

Suddenly, Mia popped in.

"Ay, you're finally awake." she moaned. She honestly rolled her eyes.

Hey what's wrong? Shouldn't be happy someone who was suffering from concussion is finally awake?

Oh yeah, you were the one who gave the concussion.

"You're not gonna hit me again, right?" I asked.

She slapped me hard on the back of the head.

I nearly fainted again.

"Oki!" she yelled at me while shaking me back to consciousness. "That's no way to greet an old friend!"

Well, technically, you're still Maya, and you didn't greet me properly either, so who's talking now?

"Aw, I was hoping I could drift back to unconsciousness... it's much better than going back to that death trial trying to remember what that last piece of evidence is."

"Oh, sorry about that." Mia looked down.

"Oh no, it's nothing to get all depressed about." I replied. "Besides, you're the one who's gonna remind me what that last piece of evidence is!"

"Oh yeah!" Mia gasped after she remembered what she had to help me with. "Look at the front of the receipt."

I turned it over.

"Looks like it's from some store I've never heard of." I replied. I continued to look down the receipt. "$1000.00 for a glass light stand."

I looked at Mia.

"You know you could've gotten the same light stand for half the price at Wal-Mart, right?"

She gave herself a good ol' facepalm. "Oki, just continue looking down."

"Wait, when did you start callin' me Oki?" I asked her. "Isn't my name Miles? And I only told Phoenix and Maya to call me by that name..."

Mia gave herself another facepalm and then moved in to my ear. She then whispered into it.

"Oki, I know the truth."

I gasped.

"You mean... you know about how I'm not from this world and everything?"

Mia nodded in response. "After I 'died', my original spirit came back in a sense and I remembered everything. It's like when you die, you have some form of epiphany. I knew the truth and what had happened, so I know that I have to help you get back to the real world and help Phoenix and Edgeworth out here."

"Wow, I was only concerned about myself up until now." I replied. "I forgot about Edgeworth and Phoenix. Where is Edgeworth anyway?"

"Oh, I can't answer that now, court's resuming. Get ready Oki because the real battle starts after this."

I nodded and both of us walked in.

* * *

**November 13 6:32 PM**

**Real World**

**Chambre de Lit**

"Sorry Oroki for bein' so late!" Houske gasped as he ran into the cafeteria. He then noticed that he wasn't late after all. "Hey, where's Light?" he asked.

Edgeworth shrugged at the corner with his violin in hand.

"Hey, I never knew you knew how to play the violin!" Houske gasped.

"Shut up and get to your seat, Houske." Edgeworth scowled. "My talent with the violin isn't really something I enjoy discussing.

Houske nodded solemnly and walked over to his seat. He smelled a nice scent of steak being prepared by Felix back in the kitchen. "Wow, I'm excited to dig in!" he exclaimed. He glanced down at his plate and noticed the many forks and knives. "NO WAY! Why the hell are there so many forks and knives?!"

Edgeworth gave himself a facepalm. "Don't tell me you've never eaten at a fancy restaurant before."

"The fanciest I've ever been to has to be McDonald's."

Edgeworth shook his head this time, only because he figured the next facepalm would knock him unconscious. "Eat from the outside in through each course."

"What?"

"Figure it out, Houske!" Edgeworth sighed in defeat. "Where the heck IS Light? She's not supposed to be late."

* * *

Meanwhile, Light was still asleep and woke up two minutes before the appointed time.

"Oh man, I can't believe it's so late." she groaned as she got off the bed. She sat up and smiled satisfyingly at the radio on the ground. She then got off the bed, only to see the envelope fall onto the floor. That's when she remembered.

"Oh snap! I have to be in the cafeteria in..." she glanced over at the clock, then did a double take. "TWO MINUTES!?"

She took a quick bath then sprinted over to her closet and grabbed the first thing that caught her eye, her prom dress. It was an orange Halter Top Short slim dress with a basket weave front. She just threw it on and it fit her perfectly with the stretch polyester. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I hope I'm not over-doing this, but I have no choice 'cause I'm insanely late!" She then put on silver high heels and a pair of hoop earrings and ran off to the cafeteria, trying not to stumble.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe it!" Houske groaned. They had been waiting for twenty minutes now and Houske was really impatient. "I came all the way here for nothing!"

"Maybe she fell asleep or something." Edgeworth suggested.

"Nah, it's probably because she doesn't care about me." Houske replied, moping around.

"Sorry I'm late!" Light yelled out as she ran into the cafeteria. "Please don't fire me!"

Houske got up in surprise and ran over to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Fire you? Nah! You ready for dinner?"

Light was confused after the kiss and blushed. She then looked around at the arrangement and everyone's outfits. She was relieved actually. Her dress didn't really stand out because it fit with the occasion.

"Dinner?" she asked Houske. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah!" She looked at Felix. "Did you set this up?" she said in French.

Felix shook his head and pointed to Edgeworth.

"Thank you Oroki." Light replied. She gave him a soft smile and Edgeworth nodded back. He started to play his violin, a sweet melody that whipped around everyone' s hearts. Light and Houske began their dinner date soybeans some creamy tomato soup.

Light eyed the candle on the table warily, but Houske broke the tension.

"So Light..." Houske said by the table. "Have you ever had a date?"

"To be honest, no." Light chuckled. "This is my first one."

Houske mock gasped. "No way! You're too pretty to not have had a date!"

Light just chuckled sheepishly, then took a sip of her soup.

"Shoot, it's hot!" she exclaimed. "Dammit, I burned my tongue!"

Houske just looked at her solemnly.

"Sorry Houske. It's just that I can't stay focused on this date after the news I've heard earlier."

Houske nodded. "It's alright. Now let me help with that burnt tongue."

And so he moved in for a kiss and Light accepted it.

It was a deep kiss and Edgeworth gasped.

"That was fast."

They kissed for three minutes until Light separated. Houske was disappointed that they had to stop.

"Sorry, but the food's getting cold!" Light exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, the food!" Houske chuckled.

And so they began to dig in. The two of the acted like pigs from there. Felix had to hurry and finish the meals. It wasn't too fast and the finished within a couple of hours.

As soon as they were stuffed, they just looked at each other and talked again. Felix, finished with cooking up the meals and everything, went over to the piano and the two of them started the song they were practising before this dinner.

Houske got up and grabbed himself some grape juice.

"You drink wine?" Light asked when she saw Houske pour the crimson liquid out of the green wine bottle into the wine glass. (Technically, just picture Phoenix's grape juice bottles.)

"No, actually, this is grape juice." Houske chuckled. "I'm still underage to be drinking alcohol."

"Oh, I see there are still some guys out there with the right values." Light chuckled. Her light tinkle of a chuckle stopped Houske from drinking the grape juice for a few seconds. He then took a tiny sip from the glass.

Houske looked over to Edgeworth and smiled at him in thanks. Edgeworth smiled back then mouthed words over to him. 'Dance'

As soon as Houske realized the message Edgeworth was trying to send to him, he noticed that the tables had been cleared in front of the violin and piano. He realized that this was meant as a dance floor.

"Hey Light, do you wanna dance?" he asked her.

Light's eyes lit up. "Really Houske?"

"Sure."

Light smiled a cute cheesy smile. "Alright, well, let's go!"

And the two walked over supposed dance floor.

Or rather they got up and a candle fell onto the table, lighting it on fire.

Edgeworth noticed it first. He dropped his violin and sprinted over to the table.

"You guys, FIRE!" Edgeworth screamed.

Felix also noticed it and sprinted over to the extinguisher to put it out. Edgeworth grabbed Houske's grape juice and chucked it a the growing fire, but it missed.

"Man, this is a bad situation!" Edgeworth whined sarcastically as he saw the grape juice act like oil causing the fire to grow. "This is such a BAD time to have wooden furniture!"

All Light and Houske could do was watch as their table was devoured by large flames. Felix finally ran out with the fire extinguisher and used it to calm the flames.

Soon, the fire was put out.

"Well, that's one catastrophe averted." Edgeworth sighed as he wiped sweat off his brow. "I hope it didn't ruin your date."

All he saw was Houske hugging Light tightly as she cried, soaking up Houske's shirt.

"Don't worry Light, it's over now."

That's when they learned that Light was scared of fire.

**

* * *

**

September 9 1:16 PM

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 1**

"The court will now reconvene for the trial of Ms. Miles Edgeworth." the judge declared.

Aw, it STILL sounds weird when people call me 'Miles' when I've finally gotten used to people calling me Oki again.

"Is the defendant... er, rather, are you alright, Ms. Edgeworth?"

"Yes." I replied, scratching the back of my head and smiling at him cheekily. "Sorry, Your Honour. I'm abso-posi-lutely fine."

Dammit!

Redd White was rubbing off on me.

"Then let's start where we left off." The judge looked over at Phoenix on the other side, giving me a serious look.

He then started tapping his head all-knowingly and smirked.

"Your Honour." Phoenix said cheerfully. "We can't go back to anything! Edgeworth tried to present evidence, but failed. All you have to do is declare a verdict!"

I was hoping people would forget, but that would be too easy.

"OBJECTION!"

The crowd turned to me in surprise.

I bet they were thinking _"Edgeworth, there is NOTHING contradictory about that statement."_

Yes, I know the 'OBJECTION!' wasn't required, but it was just fun to say!

"Your Honour!" I exclaimed. "Please, give me one more chance! This may actually be the last time I ask you if I happen to fail!"

"Hmm... good point." the judge pondered. "What is your opinion on this, Mr. Wright?"

"I say... let us give Ms. Oki Edgeworth her 'last chance'." Phoenix answered.

He was just WAY too cocky.

"Very well!" he judge exclaimed, seeming as is that was good thing. It was out of character, but then again, they were with White due to blackmail. They knew I was innocent, hence the judge being happy to give me a last chance in hopes of doing the impossible.

"Ms. Edgeworth, do you have proof that Mr. White couldn't have seen the glass light stand when he 'set up the wiretap'?" the judge asked.

"TAKE THAT!"

And so I presented the receipt.

"Look closely at this!" I said proudly. "See the word 'Maya' written in blood?"

"Phoenix, you're lucky Maya is channelling me right now or she would've kicked you in the shins for claiming that her name was a word." Mia hissed at me.

The thought of Maya kicking me made me cringe.

"A-anyway..." I stuttered.

"Bwah hah!" Phoenix burst into laughter. I'll give him the fact that he tried to contain it, but it just came out in an explosion of saliva, but he wasn't the least bit concerned. "You're grasping!"

I slammed my desk, pretending it was a button to turn on the Cornered theme.

"I think not!" I exclaimed. "Look at the other side of the receipt." I flipped the receipt around. "Take note that this is the receipt for the glass light stand and look at when it was purchased." I then looked at Redd White. "So tell me, when did you tap Mia's phone?"

"The week before the murder." Redd White responded.

(A/N: I just realized that skipping the cross-examination skipped this crucial fact, so I'm just saying that he didn't see the receipt.)

"Are you sure!?" the judge exclaimed.

"Of course I'm sure!" Redd White retaliated.

"That can't be!" the judge declared. "The date of purchase was the day before the murder!"

Everyone but me looked shocked at the new fact.

"You see!" I said informally due to my excitement.

How can you not be excited when you're beating THE Phoenix Wright?

"Mr. White. When you allegedly entered the Fey and Co. Law Offices at the beginning of September..." I started. I slammed the desk for a more dramatic effect, then posed proudly. "The stand couldn't have been there!"

I felt like continuing on and saying that it was still in the box... in the store... but that would've been useless because no one would've heard me over Redd White's screaming and terribly hard headdesk.

"!?"

"Well, Mr. White?" I asked. "Can't get out of this one, can you?"

"No..." he sobbed. I think he hit the desk too hard and he had a boo-boo on his head. "It's impossacheivable..."

'Impossacheivable?'

That has got to be the BEST word I've ever heard of. I'm using that sometime!

Then again, he really was losing it.

"So... Your Honour..." I said casually. "I know that there must be a ton of PRESSURE on you..."

Emphasis on PRESSURE.

"But I agree that you can't judge me 'guilty' under these circumstances!" I yelled out to everyone's surprise.

Emphasis on GUILTY.

The judge gasped because he realized that this was a good point.

Either that or he caught on to what I was insinuating.

"Very well." he declared. "Then that is all for the trial of..."

"OBJECTION!"

Oh my gosh, just give it up already, dammit!

"Not so fast, Oki Edgeworth!" Phoenix screamed.

Yes, he has a tendency to scream when things get exciting, so that was a good thing.

Oh yeah, he was using my Cornered theme again.

Then again, it really is HIS Cornered theme now that I think about it.

Dammit.

_"I can't believe... actually, I can believe... that he could worm his way out of this one! It IS Phoenix Wright!" _

Phoenix bowed as if he just read my mind.

"There is a certain thread of logic to the defendant's claims." Phoenix explained.

Glad we're on the same page.

"However! There is no concrete proof that Oki Edgeworth is innocent!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled back at him. "If the Jurist System were around, the jurists would unanimously vote me 'Not Guilty'!"

They just looked at me obnoxiously.

"Never mind!" I chuckled sheepishly. "Just thinking ahead!"

Phoenix just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Ergo! I would like to request one more day before Oki Edgeworth is granted her freedom!"

No way! That Detention Center room sucked and they don't give out ramen!

"I need time to make one more inquiry on this matter." Phoenix continued.

"Hmm...!" the judge shut his trap fast. He was about to object, but he remembered the stupid blackmail.

_"How many inquiries do you need to make, Phoenix?"_ I thought angrily. _"I thought I was your friend... kinda!"_

"OBJECTION!"

"Can you not see that Mr. White is obviously guilty!" I exclaimed, knowing that I would be screwed if another day were allowed to pass. "You don't need to make this trial go on for yet another day!"

The judge was stumped. He knew I was right, but that there was STILL a guillotine hanging over his head due to Redd White.

"Well, Mr. Wright?"

"If anyone is going to call Mr. White to trial, it would be me, the prosecution." Phoenix replied. "I need a day to see if your evidence has any power compared to actual evidence I will find myself."

Damn you, Wright! What a crappy excuse!

"Hmm.." the judge 'thought'. "I see. Objection denied."

NO WAY!

I wanted to chuck the Court Record button at the judge's bald head, but then again, I would be held in contempt of court.

Then I would be screwed.

"The completion of the trial of Ms. Miles Edgeworth will be postponed until tomorrow." the judge declared after hitting his gavel once more.

Well, I guess I'll use my secret weapon!

Better now than later.

From my school bag which I asked Maya to bring me before she left, I pulled out an 'Art of Gyakuten Saiban' fanbook. I helped contribute to the art provided, so I got to receive a copy.

I turned to the page of a Phoenix/Edgeworth yaoi picture and showed it to the court.

Everyone gasped.

I think Phoenix gasped the loudest as he saw the picture of himself (which was very detailed) having sex with a man (Edgeworth) that he didn't know (at the moment).

That's when it happened.

"S-s-stop!" Phoenix screamed. "I don't even know that man! H-how did you get a hold of such a picture!"

"Phoenix, just admit it! Redd White is guilty!" I yelled back at him. "Admit that he's blackmailing you to protect him or I release this well-drawn picture to the public!"

Edgeworth looked over at Redd White, then to the picture in my hand.

To be honest, this was technically blackmail, but no one seemed to care.

...

"It's true." Phoenix solemnly said. "Redd White is blackmailing me. He is guilty."

Everyone went into an massive outburst, in which within the time, the judge proclaimed his verdict.

"NOT GUILTY"

* * *

**September 9 2:24 PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this again... but congratulations!" Mia exclaimed. "You're lucky I was born a Fey!"

"Shut up, you didn't do anything! All you did was remind me of the receipt!" I countered, but I let my guard rest. "But I still have to say thank you so much." I said solemnly. "I'm lucky I have you and Maya on my side."

"I'm glad you made it!" she replied. "But Oki, I need to tell you about your purpose in this world."

Ah, the mission of a life-time.

"Can we talk about that later?" I whined. "For now, I just wanna celebrate on an epic win!"

Mia nodded happily.

"Thank you Oki." she said. "You risked a lot to help me... and Maya."

"No problem." I replied. "I knew that it was bound to happen anyway, so might as well."

"I won't forget it as long as I live, Oki!"

"But aren't you dead?"

Mia gave herself a facepalm.

Phoenix walked over.

"Oki Edgeworth!" he stated loudly. He was pissed off.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?!" I jumped. I flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"Where did you get that picture?" he asked. "I don't remember doing such a thing and I never will for as long as I live!"

I looked at Mia. She knew where I got it.

She turned to Phoenix.

"Phoenix, remember me?"

Phoenix gasped.

"Phoenix, this isn't you." she whispered softly.

She touched him on his shoulder and he flinched, but let it stay there.

"I know you can only remember some parts, but I promise you, this isn't your life. In fact, you too are in a mixed-up world."

Phoenix looked at Mia confusedly.

I wanted to help, so I took out another fanpic of Phoenix getting confused over Ema and Maya.

(A/N: Actually, here's the link if you want to know what I'm referring to. It's not mine, by the way. .com/art/Maya-Or-Ema-79964720)

Phoenix just stared at the two girls. He recognised himself almost immediately.

Then, like an old man trying to remember, he lifted a shaky hand to both pictures.

He pointed to Maya. "That's ... M-Maya Fey..."

He pointed to Ema, whom no one should know (but then again, Edgeworth DID meet Ema earlier on). "That's E-Ema S-Skye..."

As soon as I realized that normal Edgeworth could've figured this out, I took out a picture of Dahlia Hawthorne and Feenie in university (A/N: which I happened to draw, but my scanner's broken, so I can't give you a link... sorry).

Phoenix chuckled at the boy in the pink sweater, but as soon as he realized that it was him, his smile dropped and his face was replaced with sinister memories.

"D-Dollie?" he whimpered as soon as he remembered who it was.

At that, Phoenix's life flashed before his eyes.

Literally.

His amnesia finally wore off.

"Ch-chief..?" he stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"Phoenix... you're back!" Mia exclaimed and brought the prosecutor into a big warm hug.

As soon as they pulled apart, Mia told us that Maya's powers were still weak and that she had to go, so she told the both of us to go and meet at the Fey and Co. Law Offices at 9:00. We both agreed to meet her there.

She walked off and left Phoenix and I at the lobby.

"Phoenix, oh my gosh, I'm such a big fan of your work!" I exclaimed suddenly to his surprise.

"What do you mean, Miles?" he asked. "Wait, is your name really 'Miles Edgeworth' because I'm positive that the name belongs to my friend."

"No Phoenix, it's not!" I chuckled. "In fact, my world was mixed up along with yours. I don't belong here."

"Which would explain why you have those pictures." Phoenix groaned. "Can I burn that picture of me and Miles?"

"Sure, go right ahead!" I replied with a slight chuckle. "But good luck burning the millions of other pictures just like this one but worse on the internet!"

I fell into a full-out laughter.

Phoenix just stood there, scowling an Edgeworth scowl.

"So, Mr. Prosecutor, are you doin' anything after this?" I asked him as we walked off together out the door.

"Actually, I want to get back to my own world." Phoenix replied as we walked down the stairs. We stopped at the bottom.

"Wow, now I'm confused." he said.

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure whether I go to the Fey and Co. Law Offices or I go over to Edgeworth's office..." he sighed. "I can't say that's they're my offices because it just doesn't feel right. I really don't belong to this world.

"You've got that right. Then again, neither do I." I looked up at the sky, which was still an amazingly happy blue. I smiled along with the scenery. "At least I'm not the only one who doesn't belong anymore!"

Phoenix chuckled. "You've got that right."

"Hey, why don't you just come with me to the Fey and Co. Law Offices? It can get lonely sometimes and I left my DS in the Real World."

"Sure, why not." Phoenix agreed. "Wait, what's a DS?"

"Oh, nothing." I said in a sing-song voice.

Phoenix sighed "Well, I've got nothing else to do anyway and I don't feel like playing the role of heartless prosecutor anymore. This pink suit is getting on my nerves."

And with that, he ripped off the suit and threw it into the nearest trash bin, but took out his wallet and prosecutor's badge just before doing so.

"Good, you're gonna need your wallet when Maya asks us for burgers." I laughed as I ran down the road back over to the office.

Phoenix chuckled remembering the fond memories.

Wait.

How was paying for burgers a 'fond' memory?

"Hey, why the heck do I have to pay!?" he yelled out as he sprinted after me. "You're the one playing the role of me in this world!?"

I laughed even harder as we continued to run down the world.

Man, hanging out with the real Phoenix Wright was great.

Just hope he isn't to mad about me creaming him in court!

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of one of the best chapters I've written in a while... YAY! ;)

THE POWERS OF FANFICTION!! (in referral to the pictures 'Oki' presented to Phoenix)

Even though personally, I'm not really into the Phoenix/Edgeworth yaoi idea, but at the time, I figured it would be pretty neat to see what people's reaction would be when I throw in the random idea into the story.

Please send me a comment about that because I'm really eager to find out.

So... thanks Deviantart for being ever so useful.

Also, how ironic it is that Light is afraid of fire and her brother's name is Phoenix.

Okay, just a random thought.

Anywho, just like I warned, this was the pivoting chapter and the pure hysteria begins now.

No wait...

It technically begins tomorrow.

Oh well.


	14. Nick and Oki

Chapter Fourteen: Nick and Oki

A/N: It's official.

Today is gonna be a LONG day.

I'll probably type two chapters today because this one is going to be pretty short. (LIKE REALLY SHORT)

Otherwise just stick around and bear with me for the next few days.

March Break only lasts one week. XD

* * *

**September 9 9:02 PM**

**Fey and Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix and I had a pretty neat time after that trial. We spent a couple of hours reminiscing about the future (however that works), then Phoenix told me to come along with him to 'his' office to kill off the remaining hours.

Soon, we found ourselves back at the Fey and Co. Law Offices, just in time.

The thing is, I had forgotten a ton of stuff after this trial, so I had no clue what came next.

Phoenix seemed to know.

_"This is SO creepy."_ I thought to myself as we came closer to the door. _"I know technically, I shouldn't be feeling the way I am now, but still! God, I can't describe this awkward feeling I'm.. well, feeling."_

"You came!" a voice shouted from inside.

"No, really Maya, of course we did!" I yelled back. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I was kinda worried you might not..." the voice replied.

"Nah! We'd never miss out on this, right Phoenix?"

Phoenix nodded behind me with a slick smile on his face. He knew something I didn't.

"Well then! Come on in!"

I just realized we were still outside the door.

We walked in, me first, of course.

"Why the hell would you leave the lights off, Maya?!" I yelled out, seeing that no one was in view when I walked in. "You tryin' to scare me or something?"

"Nah, Oki. You're too tough for that!"

The voice came from behind me so I turned and noticed that no one was there.

Not even Phoenix.

"What the hell!" I yelled out.

I was actually getting scared.

I honestly don't remember this happening.

"Phoenix, what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Oki!" his voice came .

I was looking around for the source, but I couldn't find it.

Suddenly, something pounced onto my back.

"Oh my go-"

There was a flash.

I fell back over onto the ground.

On a laughing Maya.

Phoenix came out of hiding from the plant, roaring with laughter.

Why was I not surprised?

"Aw, thanks for the cute jokes guys, really!" I exclaimed, chuckling a little to that epic fail.

I kinda expected a practical joke to lighten up the mood, but how did Phoenix know about it when he was hanging out with me all day?

Oh well.

"You should've seen the look on your face, Oki!" Maya screamed hysterically. "Bwah hah hah!"

"Maya, I'm gettin' you back!" I said as I got off the floor. Maya was still rolling over the ground in laughter.

"Phoenix, I'm gettin' you back soon too." I then looked at him as he smiled a wide crooked smile.

"Here, take a look at this, Oki." he exclaimed as he held up a picture.

That would explain the flash.

I was looking at a picture of myself in utter shock/surprise/fear/hunger falling over with Maya posing as she jumped onto my back.

"You took a picture of it?!" I yelled out. "Give it to me and let me burn it!"

"Okay, sure!" Phoenix replied as he handed me the picture and watched as I tore it apart. "Good luck burning the other thousand copies of this picture I'm planning to print and post on the Internet!"

I think this is revenge for that yaoi picture I showed in court.

It wasn't as strong, but it still had its intended effect.

"I'm pretty hungry." Maya suddenly said as soon as she had control over her laughter once more. "How about a burger?"

"Sure!" I replied. "But Nick here is paying!"

"Nick?" Phoenix asked me with a questioning gaze.

A piece of paper fell onto the floor. Maya picked it up and showed it to us.

"Look you guys! Mia wrote me a letter!" she explained as I read the letter for myself with Phoenix looking over my shoulder.

_"Take care of Phoenix and Oki for me." _

"Take care of... huh? Wait, aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" I asked.

"Read the rest of the letter!" she replied.

And so I did.

It actually explained our situation in full detail to Maya.

Mia is smarter than she looks.

"Wow, I never knew you were an alien Oki!" Maya exclaimed as she noticed that both Phoenix and I finally finished reading.

"I'm not an alien!" I replied sharply. "Though that is a new one."We then began to shout at each other in argument.

"Okay, now what?" Phoenix jumped into our heated argument about how aliens were supposed to be green with large eyes and antennae.

"Well..." Maya started. "We can start with the office!"

"Whaaa????" was my response.

"I'm helping out with the new 'Edgeworth and Co. Law Offices'!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah... Wright and Co. sounds better." I interjected.

Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"What the heck are you two talking about? Mr. Wright's a prosecutor!" Maya objected.

"Actually, he is..." I started.

"But I'm part of the team now." Phoenix finished off.

"Whaaa???" It was Maya's turn to be confused.

"Well, you see, Phoenix was never really supposed to be a prosecutor." I explained. "I figured that if we co-operate from here on out, we can help ourselves and get back to our original lives, just like the letter states."

Maya was still pretty confused, but she still nodded.

"Okay sure Oki, Nick!"

"Nick, really?" Phoenix sighed. "Well, then again..."

I just laughed.

"Alright, and to this day forth, may this office be known as the 'Yousora Wright Law Firm'!" I exclaimed. "Where injustice isn't tolerated and the world can sleep knowing that there are three dunces saving a small part of the world in another country!"

Phoenix shook his head.

"Though that is pretty comedic and unlikely, I'm alright with the name. The 'Yousora Wright Law Firm' it is!"

Maya chuckled along with us.

"Wait, Nick!" Maya laughed. "You don't mind calling you that, do you? Oki told me that it was what people used to call you and it's a great name otherwise!"

Phoenix stopped laughing and just remembered his other life.

"Yeah Maya, Nick's fine." he said softly.

"Okay, before we open the office officially, we should start with introductions!" I said to break the silence.

"I'm Maya Fey, ready to get down to business!" Maya exclaimed happily.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, ace attorney." Phoenix said jubilantly. "But you can just call me Nick."

"And I'm Oki!" I jumped in. "Oki Yousora, reporting for duty everyone!"

"Okay, I guess it's all for one and one for all!" Maya exclaimed as she stuck her hand into the middle of the group.

"Nothing will split us apart, different world or not!" Phoenix replied.

"Woot! Let's do this!" I added.

And we piled our hands together, signifying our partnership and the beginning of the Yoursora Wright Law Firm.

We lifted them up high in celebration.

"Alright Oki, Nick, let's do it!" Maya suddenly said.

"Huh?" I replied. "I hope you don't mean se-"

"Burgers dummy, burgers!" Maya cut me off. "There's a great burger joint just down the street! C'mon, time's a wasting!"

Maya ran out the door.

Phoenix and I ran after her.

"Hey, wait up, Maya!" I yelled out. "Last one there's paying!"

And with that, I sprinted ahead of Maya, only making her run faster.

Phoenix was right behind us, but being last, he started to yell in pity.

"Hey, not fair, you guys got a head-start! I don't want to pay! Prosecutors don't really make that much money!"

* * *

A/N: Told ya it would be short!

I had to cut it off because this was the end of the second case and it would seem pretty weird to continue.

Oh well... at least now I have a name! It took me pretty long to figure one out!

(Okay, five minutes is a long time when you still haven't eaten breakfast...)

K' then... guess I'll go and have me some breakfast... woot! Maple syrup and pancakes, here I come!


	15. Time Warp

Chapter Fifteen: Time Warp

A/N: And this is really where pure hysteria begins. It'll be fun for a ton of people who hated me copying the Capcom script directly because this is where everything changes up... for the better.

Also, it's because the third, fourth, and fifth cases are pretty long and I'm not accustomed to typing for long periods of time.

Okay, enough ranting.

Just see for yourself.

May contain inappropriate content for children who cannot read.

* * *

**November 14 1:12 PM**

**Real World**

**Chambre de Lit**

"Oroki, you might want to wake up."

Edgeworth continued to sleep like a baby, way too tired by the events that took place today.

"Oroki, seriously! It's important!"

Houske shook Edgeworth awake.

"Wh-what is it Houske?"

"Oroki, look through my telescope and tell me what you see."

Edgeworth rubbed his eyes and groaned as he got up and looked through the telescope Houske set up in their bedroom.

As he looked through the lens, he saw vibrant colours.

"What!?"

Edgeworth climbed on top of the table and looked out the window.

From there, he saw the Aurora Borealis.

"No way... Northern Lights?" Edgeworth gasped in amazement as the colours danced through the sky.

"That's what's concerning me, Oroki." Houske replied sharply.

"How are beautiful lights concerning?"

"We are still too far south to be seeing these."

"What do you mean, Houske? What's causing this?"

"Look through my telescope again."

Edgeworth got off the table and looked through the lens again. He finally figured out what the problem is.

Houske's telescope was pointed at the white rift.

The light was coming from that very rift, causing the emptiness in space to increase in size.

"You've got to be kidding me. The white rift is causing this?" Edgeworth groaned.

"Yeah, it's probably signalling quite a commotion to NASA, but even if they don't figure this out, I guess it's up to us..."

Suddenly, Light burst into the room.

"You guys! Did you see the Northern Lights outside?!"

As soon as she saw the two dumbfounded looks of two boys by the window with a telescope, she stopped.

"Oh."

"Light, do you want to see why we have the telescope?" Houske offered.

"Sure." Light walked over to the telescope quietly. "Thank you Houske."

"No problem. I kinda owe you from the fail of a dinner date earlier anyway."

"No you don't. I was the one who knocked the candle over anyway."

And suddenly, they got into another kiss.

Edgeworth gave himself a facepalm.

"Again? Really guys?"

It was only a short kiss. Light then looked through the telescope.

"What am I supposed to see, Houske?"

"Well, first off, look for where the Lights are coming from. You know better than I do that we're still too far south for Northern Lights."

Light nodded in compliment and immediately found the white rift.

"W-what is that?" she asked. "There's like no stars there!"

"That's what I called the white rift." Houske replied. "According to my calculations-"

_"-which are non-existent."_ Edgeworth thought with a smug look on his face.

"-that white rift will emit some magnetic force and we're trying to get to the spot to where it will hit on Earth."

"Wait, why?" Light asked.

"Well, my guess is that the magnetic wave might somehow be able to bring Edgeworth here back home."

Light gasped. "That's what you're doing."

Houske nodded.

Light thought for a second. Then she spoke.

"Can I come along?"

Edgeworth immediately shook his head. "You can't. This is where you belong."

Light started to whimper.

"Why would you want to come along anyways?" Houske asked her. "I mean for all we know, this could be a suicide trip."

Light stopped whimpering. She then looked Houske and Edgeworth straight in the eye and said "I want to meet with my brother."

That was enough to convince them.

"Alright, fine, you can come." Edgeworth sighed in defeat. "But we're not responsible for your items and transportation and whatnot. We'll only lead the way. We leave tomorrow at noon."

"Really Oroki?" Houske asked.

"Yes, Houske. We need to get there as fast as we can."

Light nodded happily. "Thank you Oroki!" After that, she skipped merrily out of the room at the thought of meeting with her brother once more.

At that moment, Oroki's DS (which was on his bed at the time) turned on and flipped open with Godot on the screen. Light stopped in her tracks because she heard her friends scream in fear.

"G-Godot?" Edgeworth asked the game sprite which suddenly popped up.

Right now, the sprite was in court with coffee in his hand. The only thing is, there was no music, the sprite wasn't moving, and there was no possessed Houske like last time.

"Edgeworth, Houske, Light..." it read on the dialogue box.

"Yeah?" Houske asked.

"Wait, you're talking to Light as well?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes." the dialogue continued. "She's part of this as well."

Edgeworth glanced over to Light, then signalled her over beside them so they could read what Godot was saying together.

"Listen.. a warp is coming in two minutes. Gather all of your items and prepare."

"At least we get a warning this time, right Houske?" Edgeworth chuckled.

But Houske was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide with fear. He was staring out at the window.

"O-Oroki, y-you might wanna see th-this..." the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Edgeworth scooted beside Houske and looked to where he was pointing. He saw that the Northern Lights were coming closer and closer the ground.

They were moving down.

"Oh my gosh..." Light gasped. She then ran to her room to pack what she figured she might need.

Edgeworth and Houske stood there, wasting valuable time, but then the volume on Oroki's DS went to max and Godot yelled out

"OBJECTION!"

and it shocked them back to reality.

Soon, Light, Edgeworth, and Houske finished packing and ran outside. Edgeworth made sure to bring the DS along, thinking that it's probably the only way that Godot may be able to contact them.

They stepped outside.

The Northern Lights finally touched the ground.

Next thing they knew, a wall of light collided with them and they didn't know what happened next.

* * *

**October 14 5:31 PM**

**Yousora Wright Law Firm**

"Okay, everyone, back!" I yelled out, holding some fast food in my hand after I just went out and got us some early dinner.

All I heard was scrubbing and the TV.

"Hey Phoenix, what are you doing?" I called out as I set the food onto the table. I walked over to the room with the light on only to see Phoenix bent over.

"Oh my gosh, Phoenix, are you alright?" I suddenly asked, concerned with his position.

He got up to look at me with a confused gaze.

That's when I realized he was just scrubbing the toilet.

Again.

Dude, I never knew you were such a toilet freak...

Over the course of the month, Phoenix, Maya, and myself were having a ton of random fun with each other. Hanging out with these two was a blast!

Not that I miss Houske though.

It's been a while since I've talked to my best friend.

Time knows how to fly by quite quickly.

It seems as though it were yesterday when we had named this office.

We hadn't gotten any cases lately either, so there wasn't anything 'OBJECTION'-styled exciting going on.

"Phoenix, get out of there!" I pulled him on his polo and grabbed the scrubber out of his hand. He groaned.

"What's wrong? Can't you see I'm just trying to get this clean?"

"Yes, but now's not the time!" I replied. He just went along with me as I pulled him to Maya who was watching TV.

'Grrah! You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky cries for your blood!'

And the hero of Neo Olde Tokyo's theme song started to play.

Phoenix and I burst into laughter as we watched the dialogue between the Evil Magistrate and the ever-so-famous Steel Samurai.

'The moon? No, it is you who should gaze upon the moon...' the Steel Samurai shouted back at his worst enemy. 'For it will be the last moon you ever see!'

Maya cheered her hero on as they clashed their weapons together for the final showdown.

'See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!'

They yelled in pain, straining to get the other hand from their rival.

Finally, a weapon flew towards the moon at an impossible rate.

One of them beat the other, but the viewer wouldn't know the victor until next week.

Phoenix and I continued laughing as Maya sang to the theme, then stared at us as if we were hyenas.

"That was great!" Maya exclaimed, her smile gleaming as the show ended.

She then picked up the broom and jumped into her 'battle pose'.

"See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!" she shouted as she raised the broom in the air.

"HOLD IT!"

Yeah, that didn't come from me.

It came from Phoenix.

Maya immediately stopped in striking pose and put the broom back.

"I can't believe... actually I can believe... that you're watching the Steel Samurai!" I chuckled. "You know that the Steel Samurai won in the end, right?"

"Oki, don't spoil it!" Maya whined. "You just ruined it!"

"I'm sorry, but these children's shows are so predictable. It's like Pokémon... you know Team Rocket is going to 'blast off again'..."

"What?"

Clearly, they didn't have Pokémon here.

I just sighed.

"Never mind."

Maya looked at the TV and turned it off. "Well, now that the Steel Samurai's over, I guess we better close the office now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Phoenix looked at me.

"Oki, I have the feeling you know what'll happen two days from now, correct?"

"You remember too?"

"Of course. Maya MADE me defend him after all."

"That's right."

I thought back to the third case in GS1.

Holy crap, that was a LONG case.

"Hey wait, Phoenix, if you're working with us now, who'll be prosecuting for the trial?"

Phoenix shrugged.

***

At that moment, the sky outside turned a brilliant red, then green, then blue.

Suddenly, the sky was filled with vibrant colours (well, technically, just red, blue, and green, but the colours were STILL breath-taking!).

And oddly enough, no one seemed to notice it but myself and Phoenix.

"Holy crap, the sky's gone whack." I yelled out as both of us ran outside to view the sky.

The colours reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what.

"It's like the Northern Lights..." Phoenix brought up. "But we're in L.A."

"That and they're the wrong colours for Aurora Borealis." I added in.

That's when I remembered.

"Holy crap, these are the same colours my Gameboy used to do when I spilled milk over it."

"What are you talking about, Oki?"

"Oh see, what I forgot to tell you was that your life, in my world, was actually just a game...."

Phoenix looked up at the sky, then to me.

"So you're telling me that we're in a game..."

"Yup."

We then stared at each other in silence. We then looked around and noticed something strange.

Maya didn't run out with us wondering why we ran out in the first place.

Actually, she didn't move at all.

In fact, NOTHING was moving.

We looked around in horror watching everything around us stay in one spot.

"Why is everything frozen?" Phoenix asked me.

"I don't know, but it's really cool!" I exclaimed. "Look, the birds are in mid-flight... and they're not falling out of the sky!"

We walked around in the frozen world, the sky still flashing in its brilliant colours of red, green, and blue.

"I figured it out!" I said as we walked right through a fire hydrant. "I finally figured out what's going on!"

"What is it, Oki?" Phoenix asked me. "We need to come up with a solution to get out of this predicament. I don't want the world to be frozen forever."

"Hey, it's a good thing! We can rob all the banks we want and no one will catch us!"

Phoenix gave himself a facepalm.

"Just tell me what's wrong." he sighed.

"Alright, well, I have the feeling that we are in a 'game', but because of what I said (who's prosecuting), the game froze."

"Oh, that's logical!" Phoenix said with a mocking sarcastic tone in his voice. "But then again, it's the only plausible hint we have to what's happening. "

"Hey, if you have any brilliant ideas, oh awesome one, please, indulge with me."

Phoenix just rolled his eyes at my obnoxious attitude.

"Alright Oki, I guess your theory is okay, but only because it's the only theory we have right now. So you're saying... we're in a game?"

"Yup. That's about right."

"Well, then how the hell do we get out?"

"No clue." I admitted. "I just figured that we'd just have to wait for a sign or something." I looked back through the window of our office and looked mournfully at Maya who too was frozen in time.

I then saw something strange .

"Hey Phoenix, we should go back to the office..." I said, intrigued by what I was seeing.

"Why?"

"Let's just go!"

I grabbed him by the sleeve (oh yeah, he's in his normal defense attorney outfit these days) and dragged him back to the office.

We then stopped beside Maya and both of us stared at her in awe.

Her magatama around her neck was glowing.

"Oh snap, that's freaky." I said in awe. "But it's all we have."

I grabbed my bag and all my stuff from the real world because I felt something important was going to happen in a few minutes.

Phoenix caught what I was doing and did the same (with all of his important stuff).

As soon as we finished, the magatama grew brighter and suddenly, a faded image of Mia came.

_"Oki... Phoenix..."_ she whispered. Her voice was barely heard, but at least there was an utter silence, so it was fine.

"Yeah Mia? What's up?" I asked casually.

_"The world... froze..."_

"NO REALLY!?"

Mia gave herself a facepalm.

_"Listen Oki, Phoenix, I don't have much time because Maya's powers are still weak here..." _Mia glanced over at something. I didn't figure out what it was until later.

Suddenly, Mia's voice picked up and she screamed.

Loudly.

And Phoenix and I just happened to be leaning in, straining our ears to hear her voice.

_"You guys!"_ she screamed. _"It's happening now! The warp is getting larger! Brace yourselves!"_

Outside the window, I noticed a the lights from the sky just above the ground. I never noticed it coming closer and closer to the Earth.

Suddenly, a blinding light seemed to collide with us as we ended up in the same situation as when we first came. It felt just like the first time this happened, but now I had a companion for the ride.

And only now did we find out what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but after reviewing what comes next, I figured that it would make sense to leave a tiny cliff-hanger or something, even though I'll finish the next chapter today and a bit of early tomorrow.

So, I apologize for the two short chapters, but I'll make up for it the next few.


	16. Reunion

Chapter Sixteen: Reunion

A/N: Okay, the name of this chapter basically says it all... whoops.

Please comment, rate, review, etc.

Sorry, no more witty 'A/N' right now... I'm so hungry... *drools over keyboard*

* * *

**???????? ??????**

**White Rift**

Edgeworth opened his eyes. He found himself in a weightless area. He was floating amidst a great darkness. There were no stars or planets. He was basically in an endless vacuum. It was as if they had suddenly fallen into some endless abyss.

"Oh snap, how the hell did we end up in space?"

He then thought that they might not be able to breathe.

They were in space after all.

And they just happened to not pack any oxygen masks.

Sorry, but the thought just never came to them.

Edgeworth put his hands over his neck, scared of exhaling and inhaling in fear of a lack of air and then dying of suffocation.

His face started to turn red/blue and twisted in pain.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Edgeworth, breathe, dammit!"

Edgeworth exhaled his remaining air.

Then took a breath in.

There was air.

"Thanks Houske."

There was a slight chuckle.

"Houske? Who?"

Edgeworth blinked.

Who was talking to him?

He looked around for a source, but he couldn't exactly see much.

They were in space after all.

"Who are you?" Edgeworth called out to the invisible voice.

"Oh, so now you can't remember who I am."

Edgeworth blinked once more in surprise.

A figure began to float towards him. In the pitch darkness, Edgeworth could only see an outline.

He had expected his friend to come and float right beside him.

And in a way, he was right.

In another way, he technically wasn't.

"Tell me, who are you?!" Edgeworth screamed. "Houske, stop playin' around!"

"Edgeworth..." the voice chuckled. The figure was now right beside him.

The outline of the figure's spiky head was really visible now.

The voice was also much clearer.

A few seconds ago, he was too scared of the situation he was in to take in the voice.

But now that he has...

He hadn't heard THAT voice in a while.

"Ahem!" the figure cleared its throat. "Here's something you might recognise me by..."

Suddenly, the figure pulled off a Finger of Death pose.

By then, Edgeworth finally had it all figured out.

"OBJECTION!"

Phoenix and Edgeworth laughed hysterically after that.

"Wright, it's been a while!" Edgeworth chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't recognise you."

"It's alright Edgeworth." Phoenix replied with one of his cheesy smiles. He scratched the back of his head. "It only took an OBJECTION for you to recognise me!"

They laughed for a while, but it soon died down.

You can't stay laughing for long when you're in the middle of nowhere.

"So..." Phoenix started. "How goes it?"

"What?" Edgeworth bluntly replied.

"How has it been on your end, Edgeworth?" Phoenix repeated while sighing.

"Oh.. well, I ended up in some strange new world as a teen and went on a suicide mission." Edgeworth replied casually. "How about you?"

"I suffered from amnesia and became you."

There was an awkward silence.

It's hard to have a decent casual conversation after all that has happened.

"Where the hell are we, Wright?" Edgeworth then brought up.

Phoenix just shrugged.

There was another awkward silence.

They had so much on their minds that they didn't know what to say.

Then Edgeworth remembered something.

"Wright, I never knew you had a sister." he said.

Phoenix looked at him with a confused look. "What sister? I'm an only child, last time I checked."

Edgeworth gave Phoenix an icy stare. "You've got to be kidding me." he sighed.

"What are you trying to say, Edgeworth?"

"Wright, you have a lost sister. You were separated when you were ten. Or at least, that's the story I'm getting."

At 'ten', Phoenix looked down and Edgeworth could see a tear trickling down his cheek.

Phoenix was... crying?

"Edgeworth... I can't remember." Phoenix admitted after a bit of sobbing.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was ten... in Grade four... that's as far as I can remember... I have amnesia."

No way.

They stood (or floated) beside each other and let the new information sink in.

This was definitely awkward.

* * *

**???????? ??????**

**White Rift**

_"Wait, am I dead?"_ I first asked myself.

I did a physical check-up.

"Well, I can't see through myself, I don't have a halo or wings, I'm not burning in flames, and I'm not hurt. Guess I'm not dead!"

Yes, I have a VERY demented view of what it's like when you die.

I then looked around.

It was pretty dark.

At least I'm not scared of the dark, so woot!

I looked to the distance (or at least as far as I can) and I found two figures floating aimlessly over the 'horizon'.

I recognised one of the figures.

It really HAS been a while since I've seen him!

I missed him SO much!

"Houske!" I screamed. "Houske, over here!"

Houske was dazed from what happened.

When he heard me call out to him, he snapped out of it. He looked around and found Light first, floating around still unconscious.

"Light!" Houske gasped. He dove for her, but failed (it's Newton law by the way... you would need to kick off of something first and get some momentum... you know... 'for every action, there's a reaction' or something to that extent). He then tried to stretch and reach for her, but it was no use. She was right at his fingertips, but he couldn't reach.

"Light, wake up!" Houske continued to scream, flailing in mid-air to get moving but with no success.

"Houske, who are you talking to?" I cried out. I could see two figures in the distance and figured the other one was the one Houske was yelling at from the looks of things.

Houske gasped again in utter surprise.

He hadn't been expecting that voice.

He didn't hear my first call because he was still too dazed, but hearing it again has confirmed that he and Light weren't alone in this endless abyss.

"Where are you?" Houske yelled out, not knowing what to call me.

He had forgotten the owner of my voice after I disappeared and Edgeworth came around. Though we were the best of friends (maybe more than friends *squeal*), once I disappeared, so did the memories of us together. This gap was replaced by Edgeworth who went by the name 'Oroki'.

And no, Houske didn't become gay... just best friends with a guy named Oroki.

This is where Fate remedied that situation.

"I'm right here Houske!" I screamed back, relieved that he was alive. "Who were you yellin' at, Houske?"

"A friend of mine! Her name is Light!"

I froze.

'Her'?

Would Houske... betray me?

That's right! I'm Houske's lover! ;)

If you didn't figure that out in the first three chapters, you deserve to give yourself a Redd White headdesk, a Mia facepalm, and a Sahwit WIG ATTACK!

Do it now.

I mean it.

Go on, this story will still be here as soon as you're done punishing yourself.

Okay great, you're back.

Let's continue on with this random story.

I started to whimper, but tried to shake it away.

"No..." I thought. "This is just a classic case of jealousy. Get over it, Yousora!" I gave myself a mental facepalm and forced myself to look in the direction on the unmoving figure beside Houske.

"Light, wake up!" I screamed. "For both of our sakes, wake up!"

From how furious I was with the random envy that came up, the shout was piercing; even Houske was surprised.

Light groaned awake.

"Houske... are you there?"

"Yeah Light. I'll always be there for you."

I heard a smooching sound in the distance.

What!?

"Houske, you idiot!" I screamed as they continued their excruciatingly long kiss. "How could you make out with someone I don't know at a time like this!"

They ignored me for a long time.

Heck, I even heard a bit of moaning there.

What!?

Finally, I heard the smooching stop and two relieved gasps. They finally came up for some air.

They were holding their breath for a LONG time (like five minutes... never knew it was possible).

"Houske... do you hear someone else out there?" Light asked. "I could've sworn I heard a voice while we were..."

"Yeah, I agree.." Houske answered with a soft sigh.

Light then turned to me.

"Hey, is that you Oroki?"

It took me a while, but then I realized that they were referring to me.

"No! My name isn't Oroki! You can ask Houske! He probably knows me!" I spat out with a tinge of venom in my voice.

I'm sorry, but making out with my best friend AND saying my name wrong is crossing the line.

"Houske, you know the person?" Light gasped in surprise.

Houske looked down. The name was buried there somewhere, but he just couldn't get it.

"No Light, I don't." he said solemnly.

I heard it almost immediately and felt the need to scream OBJECTION.

"Houske, how could you not remember me!?" I screamed out furiously. Tears then began to well up in my eyes. "We're best friends!"

Light glared at Houske. "How could you not remember one of your best friends?" she said in an appalled tone.

I've got to give her credit.

I heard a nice sharp slap immediately after that.

But it didn't take away the turmoil of sadness I was in.

"Houske, it's me, Oki... remember?"

That's when I heard a sharp gasp.

Houske's life kinda flashed before his eyes.

And by kinda, I mean a brief summary. Basically, all of the parts that he 'remembered' spending with Edgeworth were now replaced with me.

Or at least that's how he described it later on.

"O-Oki?" he managed to stutter out. He then looked at Light, then looked to me (or at least looked to the source of my voice because it was still too hard to see our faces) and he started to cry.

"What have I done?!" he moaned out, sobbing hysterically while floating in a vast darkness. His tears just floated around him, dancing around as he moped.

Wait... what do you mean 'what have I done?'

Yet still I felt bad.

He was undergoing a nervous breakdown.

Because he realized that he was cheating on his girlfriend.

"Houske, why are you crying?" Light asked, unsure as to what to do and who I really was. What she basically did was reach out for Houske, grab onto his harm, and pull him towards her.

She then gave him a massive bear hug to make him feel better.

But what she didn't know was that doing something like that would just make everything worse.

And that's basically what it did.

"Light, stop it!" Houske retaliated.

He didn't mean to shout at her, but it was pretty futile.

I managed to find some solid 'ground' or 'wall' somehow in the darkness when I 'stepped' back.

I used that to kick off and float towards Houske and Light.

That's when I finally got my first clear view of Light.

She was pretty.

I'm jealous.

"So, you're Light." I greeted happily. I didn't really want to get into a girl spat in front of my crying boyfriend. "Nice to meet you! I'm Oki. Oki Yousora!"

I stuck out my hand in greeting and Light eagerly shook it back.

When I touched her hand, I felt a strange sensation.

As if I knew her from before.

I oddly felt even more jealous of her now, even though we had just met.

And by jealous, I didn't mean 'boyfriend stealer' jealous.

I meant jealous like when I faced Phoenix in court and I drooled over how epic his OBJECTION's were.

"And I'm Light." she replied as I looked down at my hand in awe. "Light Wright."

I laughed a bit. "That's neat!" I exclaimed. "It rhymes." I then thought about it for a second, then looked at her. "You know, while I was gone, I became friends with an idol of mine who ironically had the same last name as you. Maybe you've played the game..."

I stopped there for a few seconds because I noticed Light's eyes widen and Houske stop sobbing, but I continued anyway.

"... his name is Phoenix Wright. These past few days have been weird! I mean, I suddenly ended up in a game!"

I chuckled to myself at the hilarity of my corny joke and how true that was, but Light just stopped looking at me and instead looked at Houske with a painful look on her face.

Nice going, Yousora.

What the heck did I say to make her feel bad?

There was an awkward silence.

Another gay baby is born!

"Listen Oki." Houske suddenly spoke up, but then again, it was just a whisper. "Over the past few days, well technically yesterday, we found out that Light and Phoenix are siblings..."

He hesitated a bit, but I got the message.

"How the heck would that work?" I exclaimed. "Phoenix is just a fictional character made by lonely computer geeks in Capcom."

"I don't know how it would work too, but after all the both of us have probably seen, this is much more real than we thought it would be." was Houske's response.

And from there, we basically started to explain to each other the events that took place after that fateful bus crash.

I mean, what else did you want us to do as we floated aimlessly in a vast darkness?

I guess I should put down random points of our random conversation.

Well first off, Houske guessed that we were in this so-called 'white rift' and that we were in a limbo of time and space.

To be honest, I've always wanted to see what it's like being trapped in a limbo of time and space!

It sucks.

Don't bother trying.

Second, we both realized that we ended up seeing the same Northern Lights thing, so it was nice to know that it wasn't just me and Phoenix who went through that terrifying experience.

Third off, they were protected by Godot!

Lucky!

We were stuck with Mia.

And she's not addicted to coffee!

"Where are they anyway?" I then asked at the end of our conversation.

"What do you mean?" Houske asked.

"Godot or Mia, I mean. They're supposed to be protecting us, so where are they?"

What I didn't know was that they were helping Edgeworth and Phoenix out first.

* * *

**???????? ??????**

**White Rift**

Edgeworth and Phoenix just finished up their random conversation on the events that took place right after their conversation in Edgeworth's office.

"...and that is why I will NEVER let you where that hideous pink suit ever again." Phoenix concluded. "The experience was terrible! How do you live with it?"

Edgeworth just sighed.

"Wright... I guess you got it worse off than I did." he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on that case you claim you did, it means you lost to a teenager! A sixteen-year-old still in high school! At least I lost to a man!" Edgeworth then glanced at the figure beside him. "Well, close to a man..."

Phoenix gave him a well-deserved slap-on-the-back-of-one's-head.

"Shut up Edgeworth! You know she basically knew the outcome from the start... unlike us where we had to work to discover the truth."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"That is true." he admitted to himself, but it was nice to have a sense of overpower-ness over Phoenix occasionally.

"Wait, so describe that picture Oki showed in court again?"

Phoenix was about to start, but he figured that he could get something out of this.

"Only if you go a little more in depth about my sister.... "

He trailed off.

"Wait... why do you want to know?"

Edgeworth blushed.

Oh God.

Just before Phoenix realised a fact he didn't know about Edgeworth until now, Mia suddenly came into the darkness. She was surprisingly shiny, as if she was a crystalline figure, and she had angel wings. A strong bright light also seemed to emit from her person.

"Chief!" Phoenix exclaimed in surprise and delight. "Have you come here to save us?"

Edgeworth looked slightly disappointed that he wasn't alone with Phoenix anymore in the dark, but what could he do?

At least they would finally be saved!

Mia nodded her head in response to Phoenix's question. "Yep, it's about time you got out of this dark abyss. I see you at least had some company."

She nodded in greeting to Edgeworth and Edgeworth waved a hand in return.

"So... this is the end of this affair?" Edgeworth asked Mia. "You mean we'll finally be able to get to our normal lives again?"

Mia thought about it, then she looked at Edgeworth straight in the eye.

Edgeworth was first afraid at Mia's gaze at first, but as soon as Mia smiled in delight at him, he smiled back relieved.

"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth and Phoenix both let out a sigh of relief.

"That means no more 'being frozen in a world that your companion claims is in a game'!" Phoenix announced victoriously. "Though it would've been nice to see my so-called 'lost sister'."

"Phoenix, trust me, you had a sister before." Edgeworth replied. "I saw her. You belonged in Houske's world."

Phoenix STILL didn't believe him.

"No, my place is in my world." he sharply stated.

Edgeworth looked back in defeat.

Mia looked at Phoenix this time.

"Though you may believe me or not Phoenix, all I can say to you is that you were never from the world you are about to return to."

Phoenix didn't know what to say, or what Mia meant, but all he knew the next second was that Mia erupted in a violent burst of light that basically swallowed both himself and Edgeworth up.

And they didn't know what happened next.

* * *

**???????? ??????**

**White Rift**

Woot!

Our turn!

In the far off distance, I saw a blink of light, but otherwise that was it. I didn't know what it was at first, but I figured that I probably just imagined it, so I ignored it.

I was now beside Houske and Light, talking about our many misadventures in our worlds.

I'm actually cool with the idea of Light being Houske's girlfriend now. It's kinda surprising, but as soon as I got the chance to know her, she was a pretty nice person.

And Houske was pretty lucky to have her.

I, on the other hand, was alone.

Come on, I don't want the last name 'Yousora' forever!

It sounds so strange (even though I AM Japanese)!

And part of it is the name of a character from Kingdom Hearts!

And if you thought Riku, you fail.

"You actually named your office 'Yousora Wright Law Firm'!?" Houske burst out hysterically.

"What? I couldn't think of anything else at the time!" I countered. "And I thought it sounded pretty good!"

"Yeah Houske, it's pretty decent!" Light replied. She gave her boyfriend, who was cuddling her, a light punch. "But then again, it sounds like you're talking to a witness..."

"What do you mean, Light?" I asked.

"Well, it sounds like it's saying 'You saw her, right?' or something like that."

I looked up in thought.

"Good point."

We laughed at the random joke.

Next thing we knew, an angelic form of Godot suddenly popped behind us.

Wow was he beautiful.

Not in that way... okay, maybe kinda.

"Wazzup, Mr. Armando?" I greeted casually as Houske and Light cringed in fear and surprise for a few seconds.

Godot looked up.

"Well, from the looks of things, endless darkness."

"Not what I meant." I sighed that some adults never seem to get that joke. "So, do we finally get to leave?" I then asked.

Godot's visor flashed a brighter red, but only for a second.

"Yeah, it's about time you three got out of this dump." He then pulled out a cup of coffee in mid-air.

I gawked.

"Is there like, infinite coffee in heaven, Mr. Godot?" Houske asked in astonishment.

Godot just smelled his coffee and chuckled like he did in court.

"Wait 'till you get there, Houske." he replied.

Houske nodded in return.

And no, that doesn't mean that Houske then killed himself to find out.

"Alright, I guess it's about time we got on with our normal lives!" I screamed up to the endless darkness above me. "Let's get outta here, and soon! I ran out of sushi in that last trial and I'm in the mood for more! Woot!" I threw my fists in the air and well, because I couldn't exactly 'walk' on outta there, I just stayed in one spot still floating.

Houske yelled out in excitement too.

Godot smirked at my youthful idiocy.

Light looked down.

Houske noticed her first.

"What's wrong Light? We're getting out of here."

"Yeah, I guess, but I didn't get a chance to meet up with Phoenix." she replied.

Oh.

"Well, you can always just get the games." I suggested. "Pretend you're Maya or something."

She started to weep. A tear trickled down her cheek.

I AM such an idiot.

Nice going, Yousora!

Light looked at Godot.

"Mr. Godot, do you think you could give me a chance to see my brother before going back to Earth?"

Godot gave her an icy stare.

Then he spoke, his voice like broken glass in ice water. It was unexpectedly sharp, but ever so cold.

Don't say I don't describe for you.

"I can only bring you to one world. If you go to the world he is in now, you will be stuck there and forget all of your experiences in your Real World."

That's harsh.

But oddly enough, Light didn't hesitate.

"I accept. I want to stay with my brother Phoenix for as long as I live."

Houske looked down and was about to say that he wanted to come along, but then he glanced over at me and knew he just couldn't do that.

"Remember that you will forget everything that has happened to you on Earth." Godot continued. "Everything you've learned except common knowledge and the people you have met along the way. It will be like starting a new game."

Light gasped at the thought of losing Houske forever.

She still knew that Phoenix was her priority.

I mean, that was her whole purpose of coming along with Houske and Oroki, right?

"I don't care. I just want to be with Phoenix." she accepted the costs.

"Well, I have to say, I honour your dedication Light." I replied. "It was nice knowing you."

I was actually telling the truth.

Light nodded in return.

"I guess it's about time you guys got back home except you Light." Godot chuckled.

His voice was actually rather kind-hearted unlike the prosecutor attitude he had on in the games.

Godot was looking better and better in my eyes.

Though I still preferred Phoenix more.

Suddenly, there was a massive burst of light that was emitted from Godot's wings that crashed into all three of us. We were caught up in the bright light for the third time in our lifetimes.

And we still don't know what happened next.

* * *

A/N: *laughs at you*

You'll see why.


	17. There's More!

Chapter Seventeen: There's More!?

A/N: That's right, the story isn't even CLOSE to being finished! If it were, I'd have to start a new one and I wouldn't want to do that, right?

Alright, well, it's about time I started one of the most ridiculous chapters in this story.

I'm really sorry for being so late with this chapter, but I've been falling asleep on my spare time AND I'm suffering from a severe case of writer's block, so the next few chapters are gonna come along slowly... sorry I guess! _____________________________________________________________________________________

**Unknown Date Unknown Time**

**Who Knows Where?**

Phoenix got off the floor.

So did Edgeworth, who happened to be face-flat on the floor right beside him.

Both were still dazed, but it was Phoenix who took in the scenery before him first.

He smiled at what he saw.

The first thing he saw was good ol' Charley.

And that was enough for him.

For now.

"Edgeworth, we're back." Phoenix gleamed. "We're back."

It was quite a relief.

Edgeworth nodded involuntarily. He was still insanely dazed from being in an endless abyss to wherever the heck they were now.

Phoenix continued to look around and eyed the random things there. He looked at Mia's old desk, the old movie poster, the large window, and all those random unread law books that belonged to his dead mentor.

Edgeworth was right behind him, looking in shock at what was right behind Phoenix.

"Say Wright, where are we exactly?" he asked.

"We're back, of course!" Phoenix responded cheerfully.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? We're in the Wright and Co. Law Offices!"

"Well, then you might want to take a look at this..."

Just before Phoenix turned, he was distracted by a strangely-dressed teen who walked into the room.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with happiness. She then moved in to hug Phoenix, who was completely surprised by all of this.

Since when did he lose his virginity?

The magician immediately sensed her so-called father's tension.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked, her face written with concern.

Phoenix glanced at the girl, then over his shoulder to Edgeworth who was right behind him.

At the same time, he took in the remainder of his office and what it had become.

"Wright, I never knew you knew how to play the piano..." Edgeworth chuckled.

"I don't know how to do magic tricks either..." Phoenix added softly as he noticed the scattered magic props all over his office. "Edgeworth... where are we?"

Edgeworth gave him a questioning look and forced his gaze away from the plastic spaghetti.

He figured it out first.

"You're the one who said it first, Wright."

We're back.

* * *

**????????? ???????**

**????????????**

Myself, Houske, and Light didn't even need to go unconscious during our travel to back home. Our luggage basically fell on us once they landed, waking us up instantly.

Oh yeah, we didn't get a good look at each other because we were still really dazed.

Though our voices were still intact.

Even though we landed on a paved sidewalk.

"Oki, what did you pack in here?" Houske groaned as he picked up her school bag. "It landed on my head and nearly gave me a concussion!"

"No offence Houske, but everything inside is basically my homework when the bus crashed."

Oh wow.

"Houske, is that you?" Light moaned. "Do you mind getting off of me?"

Houske realized that Light was right underneath him and immediately jumped off.

"Sorry Light."

I gasped.

"Wait... isn't Light supposed to be in the Ace Attorney world with Phoenix?"

"So maybe Godot transported all three of us back home?" Houske suggested.

I then took a quick look around.

We were in the city.

I was supposed to be relieved.

But I wasn't.

The thing is...

This wasn't my city.

"Either that or we ended up..." I couldn't get myself to finish.

I recognised the building beside us.

Light didn't even recognise the building, but just seeing her last name on the plaque on the building was enough to figure everything out.

"...in the Ace Attorney world together." Light concluded.

I gulped.

We were right beside the Wright and Co. Law Office.

On the bright side, we didn't end up in the middle of a highway where we could've died in the next second.

We also didn't end up in a tree where birds would probably peck us to death.

And don't even get me started on what would happen if we ended up at the edge of the Niagara Falls.

Though it would be nice if we ended up half-way across the world.. because that would be Australia.

But then again, at least all of those locations would have been in my Real World.

Just when I thought it was all over, the real fight was just about to begin.

You've got to be kidding me!

(A/N: Don't kill me!)

* * *

**???????? ??????**

**Heaven**

"Oh, frig!" Mia shouted in her own random 'house' up in heaven. "Oh, fr-"

Godot was right outside after completing a job well done. The problem had been averted and the white rift had been closed. The people who had ended up on the wrong side of life were finally returned.

But then he heard his girlfriend cussing in the building beside him.

He immediately ran inside.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked, expressing a lot of concern.

Mia continued to violently lash the air with curses in English, but then the words became much stronger and in ten different languages that Godot had to throw coffee at Mia to get her to stop screaming the ugly words.

"Mia, just tell me what the matter is!" he yelled at her.

Mia looked at him through the coffee and made it all magically vanish. Her gaze was still pretty angry, but she calmed down a bit. "Diego, you may need to see this."

She signalled her over beside her and he obliged.

She showed her a special mirror, known as a scrying glass, which allowed beings to see the situations happening in the living worlds whenever they demanded. What Godot saw made his mask blow up.

He was looking down at five individuals.

Five people whom he thought were over and done with and back in their own lives.

Five people, when divided into two uneven groups, lived worlds apart.

(A/N: Okay, maybe just a 'world'... but I've been running through writer's block over the past week *which is why my new chapters are crap* and I don't know what else to put, so my bad.)

Five people, who were supposed to be apart, were now less than ten metres away.

All five of them were in the Ace Attorney world.

And though that would've been a good thing for two of them, the situation is still bad because...

They were in the future.

"What the hell do we do now?" Godot asked as calmly as he could, though it was hard. He hissed the very phrase through clenched teeth, flexing a fist while he did so.

"I guess we have to come up with a new plan." Mia answered. "Though I admit I'm pretty stumped. At least they're together this time."

Godot nodded in agreement.

Though it's pretty hard to look at the glass half full on things when they have a crazed-out dilemma on the loose.

"But we have to act fast. This is bad for the timeline, especially if HE figures out..."

He didn't need to continue.

(A/N: And I don't need to continue too! :P)

* * *

**July 10 5:30 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix and Edgeworth continued to gawk at the innocent little girl when suddenly three people burst through the door.

It was two women and one man.

One of the girls was relieved.

"Phew! We're not the only ones in this world I guess!" the one on the right with the lab coat exclaimed. "Phoenix, Edgeworth, am I glad to see you!"

The girl, whom Phoenix found out was named Trucy after a little bit of digging within three minutes, ran to the boy in the middle and hugged him.

There was also a name tag on her hat.

"Apollo, you're back too! This is great!"

'Apollo' looked at the girl hugging him strangely.

He hesitantly hugged back and gave her a small pat on the back. She then pushed him away and sat on the couch, eager to find out why so many of her and her daddy's friends were here right now.

Trucy then looked at the two girls behind him.

"Ema, Lamiroir, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

What?!

Now everyone was confused.

The three at the door strolled casually into the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

They then burst into laughter.

"Houske, why do you have two antennae sticking up on your head?" Light chuckled.

"Well, why do I have a lab coat on?" I jumped in.

Houske whistled at the sight of Light. "Dang Light! You look... amazing!"

Light blushed. "But I look older than I should be. I'm might be in my forties!" Light then glanced over at Houske and I. "So do you two, but at least you're much younger."

The three of them stepped outside and looked at Edgeworth and Phoenix who were still really confused at all that has happened.

The two groups looked at each other in awe. Their eyes read 'what the heck are YOU doing here?

Then Edgeworth looked at Phoenix.

"Um, Wright, when was the last time you've shaved?" he chuckled, eying the stubs on his chin that refused to stay untrimmed. "And I don't recall you being unemployed."

It was Phoenix's turn to go to the bathroom, but instead of staying calm and wondering in amazement by his new looks, he screamed in fear.

"What happened?!"

Phoenix ran back to Edgeworth, 'Ema', 'Apollo', and 'Lamiroir'.

"Why am I a hobo?"

That's when I realized it.

"You guys, I think I know what happened!" I exclaimed.

I stopped.

I just had to add a dramatic pause to build up suspense.

After thirty seconds of a dramatic pause, 'Apollo' screamed at me with his 'Chords of Steel'.

"Oki, tell us already?!"

I rolled my eyes. The explanation was pretty obvious.

"We ended up in GS4!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" was the simultaneous response. I think even Trucy joined in.

"We're in 'Apollo Justice'!" I yelled back. "In the game! That's Trucy Wright!" I pointed over to Phoenix's 'daughter'.

Trucy looked at the group of five dumbfounded.

"First off, we're not IN Apollo" she stated, pointing to the fact that 'Apollo' was standing right there.

She then continued. "I also thought we were supposed to be celebrating after Apollo's win against that shark of a detective, not having a confusion fest." she exclaimed. "And isn't Daddy supposed to be on a secret mission?"

The thing is, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Lamiroir, and Apollo blocked Trucy out. They were focused on what I have to say.

I think I was the only one who heard her statements for what they were.

"From the sound of things, Houske here just finished his third case." I replied to their dumbstruck looks.

They continued to stand there, struggling to take everything in. I think Light was the calmest though, but because she didn't know much about the Gyakuten Saiban games, she had to process the new information for a while before it made sense.

Soon, they finally got it all in their heads and they sighed in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, wondering why it took them so long.

To me, all this info was like how to paint a make-shift flower with finger paint.

Phoenix sighed and slumped onto the couch. "No way..." he sighed. "Just when I thought my troubles were over, I realized that they've just begun." Phoenix looked at Trucy. "Hey umm.. Trucy, do you mind if you go out for a second Your 'daddy' needs to have a talk with everyone."

"Sure thing daddy!" she exclaimed with an oddly happy face despite the situation. She then ran out of the room, leaving the five of them in the office.

There was a thick silence in the room.

Then Edgeworth broke it.

"Oki, I think you are now the expert in all of this. What's happening?"

I looked around in the room as everyone stared at me, eager to devour whatever comfort I can provide with my knowledge of Gyakuten Saiban.

Oh wow is this a defining moment for me!

"Well, from what I can gather, as my logic isn't as clouded as everyone else's in this room... I have the feeling that along the way, Godot and Mia ended up messing up their rescue plan."

And what comfort that provided! *cough*

I hope you can see the sarcasm in that statement.

Though no one spoke, I knew that everyone had just tensed up. I could feel in the air, however that worked.

"Also, if Phoenix and Edgeworth still haven't figured out why 'Apollo' is here and why Phoenix has suddenly become a hobo daddy, then this is what most people would call 'the future'." I continued.

"Oh, so we're in the future now." Phoenix sighed. "So that means I won't be a defense attorney anymore in the future. VERY comforting."

"It's not entirely your fault you lost your job though, Phoenix." I replied.

"Wait, so I DID lose my job!?" he exclaimed suddenly. "I was just being sarcastic there!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" I answered.

"Tell me how I lost it." Phoenix then said.

I thought about it, knowing that there was a good chance that my hero could be saved if I provided him with the information, but something in the pit of my stomach told me to not tell him.

I really did want to save him, really!

But I couldn't.

I soon figured out why.

"I can't." I bluntly stated. "If I did, it could cause a ripple and freeze this world as well like what happened back at the Steel Samurai case. I don't want to relive that experience. Sorry Phoenix."

Phoenix looked shocked and disappointed at my reply, but he understood. His gaze was still downcast; even the smiley face pin/video camera on his beanie couldn't brighten the mood.

I think I was a little too melodramatic for the guy.

Either that, or I should say something to brighten the mood.

You know what, I think I should do just that.

"Well, at least the next case Apollo here does..." I sneered at Houske and he just facepalmed himself back. "... you'll finally be able to figure out who gave you..." I trailed off.

Edgeworth then spoke out.

"Well, maybe we could do the same thing I did when I was Oroki." he suggested. "Because I'm sure NONE of us are in our original persons, maybe we could tap into their memories and see what we need to know..."

That was a pretty smart suggestion!

We all forced ourselves to calm down and tried to remember. Edgeworth had it easy because he's had practise. All of us were still amateurs so it took a while.

We still all spoke out our memories in unison.

"Chords of Steel!?"

"My magatama's in my pocket... and the Jurist System?"

"Oh yeah, Snackoos! Woot!"

"*insert Borginian here*"

"...forged evidence."

Even though Edgeworth whispered through our yelling of our newfound 'memories', his was the most coherent.

"What did you say Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked. We all paused and glanced over at Edgeworth who was wearing a pained expression on his face.

"You presented forged evidence in court, Wright. And you were caught."

Awkward silence.

Everyone stared at one another, unsure what to say.

Who was going to break the silence this time?

I could feel that everyone wanted to break it, but they were also praying that someone else would come along and do the deed for them.

Guess I'm the answer to their prayers!

"So..." I started, hearing one sigh of relief when I spoke. "It's getting dark. Let's get some burgers! Of course, Nick here's paying!"

Only Light didn't know who Nick was.

"Oki! You sound like Maya!" Phoenix exclaimed, his hardened face softening up. "Instead, last one there pays. Everyone has a job, so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll call Trucy and tell her to meet us there."

Phoenix pulled out his old cell phone.

"I still have this thing?" he chuckled to himself. He the noticed the rough tape behind it. "I should get this replaced." As he dialled the number and called Trucy to come over to the burger joint, everyone had run out of the office and to the burger joint, leaving Phoenix behind.

By the time he realised everyone's absence, he ran out of the room furiously, pulling out his wallet.

"Not fair! You guys had a head-start!"

* * *

**July 10 11:23 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

We finally got out of the burger joint, but it was probably nine by the time we made it out of there.

"Well, now what do we do?" Phoenix asked as all six of us entered the office.

"No clue." Light replied. (I don't think anyone told her that the hobo was her brother yet... whoops.)

"Where the heck are we sleeping?" Houske asked, his hair drooping down in front of his face. He brushed it back up, but it refused to stay put. "God, I'll just put more gel on these antennae in the morning!"

"At least my spikes are natural." Phoenix taunted.

"Where ARE we gonna sleep?" I exclaimed as Phoenix and Houske got into a war as to who's hair was spikier.

Does that really need to become an argument?

Well, at least they stopped when I spoke up.

"Obviously you're gonna sleep at your homes!" Trucy chimed in, oblivious at the situation.

"Not now Truce." Phoenix hushed. "I can let you all stay at this office for the night, I guess. But I have to take Trucy home and stick around there."

Edgeworth then replied quickly. " I have the feeling I still have a home and I didn't move, so I'll just head back there. It will also save more space for these three." He glanced over at us as if we were aliens.

Never mind, we are aliens.

"Aw, why can't we just come along home with any of you?" I whined.

Oh wait.

I figured out why.

First off, I have the feeling Edgeworth's home is all the way in Germany right now and the guy would probably just sleep in a hotel.

Phoenix, on the other hand, answered my rhetorically sarcastic answer anyway.

"Trucy'll think it's awkward that a guy and two girls are coming home with us to sleep."

Told ya it was an awkward answer.

On the bright side...

"Woot! Sleep-over!" I jumped up and off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oki, could you stop?" Edgeworth sighed.

"Yeah." Phoenix agreed. "If I'm a hobo, then I don't have the money to buy a new one, and by the looks of things, that's the same couch I had back at my good ol' Wright and Co. Law Offices."

"Fine Phoenix." I replied with a mock sadness. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting us stay over at your office."

It was true.

I think this is kinda deja-vu though.

You see, because we just got into this world, well, we don't know where to sleep exactly because we don't know where to live. So basically, just like Mia did when she found out I had 'amnesia', Phoenix let us sleep together in his office.

Even if it meant sleeping on the floor.

But at least there were couches!

Correction: A couch.

Man, is my back gonna hurt as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning.

The only one who was allowed to sleep on the couch tonight was Light, but only because Houske won the couch after a random bidding war and he gave it to Light.

This was awkward.

This basically meant that I would be sleeping with Houske tonight.

Normally, I would squeal, but this is a serious situation.

*cough*

Okay.... skipping a bit...

*~*

Alright, well, around ten, Phoenix, Trucy, and Edgeworth left to their respective homes for a nice night sleep and whatnot.

Myself, Light, and Houske then took to our own spots where we would sleep for the night. We decided to catch as much shut-eye as we could, only because tomorrow was probably gonna be a long day.

The thing is, despite the late hour, none of us could get to sleep. We constantly tossed and turned, unsure as to how to sleep.

We heard the clock ticking away at our demise.

Why couldn't we get to sleep!?

At around 11:15, I got up and walked over to the window to gaze out at the same view I saw the first time I slept in this office.

"Oki, you can't sleep?" Houske asked silently as he walked up beside me.

"Yeah... but I guess you can't either, huh?"

Houske nodded.

"There's so much going on and so many things on my mind... I can't stop thinking about if I would be able to get back to my original life or not."

"Same here. I've been missing my family and at least I have you, but I truly want to get back home."

Light then came from behind us.

"I agree with the both of you." she replied. "But it's been since I was six since I've last seen Phoenix, so I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Where is he, anyway?"

We looked at her with a dumbfounded face.

"What do you mean?" Houske and I said in unison.

"You never introduced me to him yet."

I gave myself a facepalm. "Light, do you know the names of everyone we talked to today?"

She thought about it and nodded. But as she dwelled deeper in her thoughts, she came ot the realization that she didn't know two people.

"Well, first, there's that hobo guy, but I guess he's named Nick. Then there's that cravat wearing pink-suited man and I figured his name is Edgeworth. That adorable little magician girl is named Trucy. I'm right, right?"

I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, you're right, except you're kinda off for the hobo guy." I looked at Lamiroir straight in the eye. "What's the hobo guy's real name?"

"Isn't it Nick?"

"Nope, that's just a nick-name."

Light/Lamiroir gasped.

"You're kidding right. You've gotta be kiddin' Oki."

"I'm not. You never realized that the very person is your long-lost brother. I don't think he realized it too."

Houske, of course, had it all figured out from the start, but the thought that Light never realized that she was right beside her long-lost brother was surprising an caught him off-guard. He tipped a bit and had to press on the window to regain his balance.

That's when he saw two suspicious people walking towards the office.

"Hey you two..." Houske whispered. "Come here."

"What is it Houske?" I felt the need to whisper as well after Houske started.

"There are two men walking towards the office and they're getting closer and closer."

I looked out the window and indeed saw two men, but only silhouettes. It was too hard to identify them because of the lack of light outside at this time.

They looked pretty suspicious as they walked with a strange pace towards the door.

Light, Houske, and myself watched as they stopped right by the door, unsure as to what they should do.

"You guys..." I whispered sharply to the two of them. "If that door opens, we have to ambush them. We can't let strangers come in and rob this office, okay?"

We all nodded in agreement.

We then looked around the office quickly for a form of weapon we could use as a means for defense. I grabbed this vial I found in my lab coat with a chemical in it (hey, maybe it was that hydroxyl- what'- it-called). Houske grabbed the heaviest law book he could find. Light couldn't find anything and just got the unstable table by the couches, taking off the stuff on it first.

We then crept over to the door silently, sneaking over to the side of the frame, waiting for the two men to enter the office.

We heard someone outside turning the key.

No way!

They stole Phoenix's keys!

I'm definitely shoving this hydroxyl stuff down the man's throat.

The door opened.

We yelled out a battle cry and swooped in to knock the two men out.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

Everyone froze.

I immediately saw a bright blue beanie under Houske's law book. A pink jacket almost connected with the table in Light's hands.

"Jeez you guys, you don't need to attack us!" Phoenix exclaimed as Houske put the law book down onto the floor carefully. Light stopped her pose and returned the table. I stuffed the chemical back into my lab coat pocket.

"Well sorry!" Houske replied. "You two looked suspicious outside and we thought you were thieves trying to steal stuff from the office."

"We looked like thieves?" Edgeworth looked at Houske blankly.

Houske blushed in embarrassment.

"At least I recognised Phoenix fast enough or you two would be suffering from a massive beating and this hydroxyl stuff that I was planning to shove down your throat." I responded.

Phoenix and Edgeworth shrugged.

_"Good point"_ they thought.

* * *

"Why are you here?" I asked with a little laugh. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, I can at least say that we tried." Phoenix replied. He took off his beanie and Light gasped.

No one seemed to notice though (Sorry Light).

"It was just too hard to get to sleep with all these random thoughts roaming around in our minds." Edgeworth continued. "Even though I'm fine with the idea of being in the future, it would be treacherous if we find out too much of ourselves in the future if we stay."

How very in-depth.

I really did make a bad Edgey and Feenie.

I'm like a wading pool: shallow.

"Well, we could just stand here by the door awkwardly or we could sit down and enjoy some random knowledge that should come to my head." I exclaimed.

That's when everyone noticed that we were still standing in front of the door.

We walked over to the couch and the loveseat and a couple of us sat down while the rest of us pulled a chair up around the random coffee table.

"So, what was your purpose of coming here?" I asked in a mock mysterious voice, even though I knew the answer.

"We came to get some more answers about all this and figured that you were the one we should go to." Phoenix answered me, not even giving a second thought about my exotic accent (well, I thought it was pretty exotic).

"And why do you think I have all of the answers?" I asked once more, this time waving my arms spookily.

"Because you know everyone's lives better than all of us." Edgeworth concluded.

It was nice to receive praise every once in a while.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands eagerly. "Ask away!"

And a silence then hung in the room as everyone searched for a question they wanted to ask.

Phoenix went first.

"What can you tell me about the forged evidence I presented?"

"Well, the forged evidence cost you your attorney's badge." I responded. "From this date, that was approximately seven years ago."

"Can't you tell me what that evidence was?" he then countered, tensing up when I told him it cost him his job.

"In my opinion, I can't because that would disrupt the flow of time again."

Phoenix sighed in defeat.

Houske went next.

"Oki, who am I?"

"Well, in this world, you're Apollo Justice, the lawyer that took Phoenix's place as the main character."

Phoenix's face scrunched up and he crossed his arms grouchily.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I was annoyed at Capcom for doing that too!" I exclaimed.

I turned my attention back to Houske. "Anyways, all I can say is that you're a rookie defense attorney with Trucy as your partner. You face off against Klavier Gavin, the prosecutor, and you have that nifty perceive ability of yours!"

"And I'm sure I'll know what you're talking about when I get to court!" Houske replied with a sarcastic content tone.

Yeah, I never knew he was being sarcastic at the time.

Okay, next person.

"Oki, why was this thief-dressed girl I learned was named Kay sleeping in my bedroom?" Edgeworth then asked.

I just stared at him while raising an eyebrow.

He got the message.

Last but not least was Light, who was quiet for all of this.

"Do you have a question, Light?" Houske whispered into her ear.

She nodded.

"Oki... is that man..." she pointed to Phoenix. "... is he... my brother?"

Phoenix gasped loudly.

It was really easy to catch because the room had gone completely silent after that question. All we could really hear was the clock ticking away.

I stared at her first, then put on a solemn smile and nodded.

Light turned to Phoenix and looked at him with eyes that were about to burst into tears.

"Ph-Phoenix!" she then exclaimed, bursting into tears completely. "I finally found you!"

She then moved into a nice hug and Phoenix didn't reject it. Something about Light's touch reminded him of something important that he lost long ago.

"I'm sorry you couldn't see my real self and seen how much I've grown!" Light whispered into her brother's chest. "I've missed you so much." Her salty tears started to soak up Phoenix's hoodie. As soon as Phoenix realized that his shirt was wet too, he returned the hug, an old life flashing before his eyes.

"Light... I remember..."

He too started to cry.

The scene nearly made me burst into to tears too!

Phoenix kissed Light/Lamiroir's hair a ton of times and Light melted in her lost brother's embrace.

That's when suddenly, Phoenix's eyes flashed.

Before, he was hugging Lamiroir.

The flash ended in an instant.

Now he was hugging Light in her true form, a nice blonde sixteen year old that may not have his spiky hair, but had his squiggly eyebrows and nice deep grey eyes. He took a deep breath in and smelled the aroma of her strawberry scented shampoo.

Phoenix closed his eyes to take in what he was hugging.

"Light... I've missed you too..."

He opened his eyes and saw Lamiroir in front of him once more.

But he will never forget what he's just seen a few seconds before.

Light pushed apart.

"Okay, now that the reunion is over and done with, time to hatch a plan!" I exclaimed as Light and Phoenix took their seats.

"What do you mean 'hatch a plan'?" Houske asked confusedly. "We have nothing to base it on and we don't even know what we can actually do freely in this world!"

"Umm... yeah we do." I responded bluntly. "We can finish up the last case. Besides, I've been itching to try out the MASON System!"

The whaaaa???" They all asked in simultaneous confusion. Oddly enough, I think Phoenix was the only one who understood.

"So I finally found the time to finish that?" he smirked.

It was my turn to go 'whaaaa???'

"I was working on this program I called the MASON System in my spare time back then, though because of my cases an Maya, I never really found the right time to work on it." Phoenix thought back. "I believe that its purpose was to play movies as if you were one of the characters..."

That was a BIT more sensible than travelling back in time...

Phoenix was blushing slightly in embarrassment as everyone basically gawked at him.

In amazement, of course.

I just sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Phoenix, just leave..." I sighed.

"Huh?"

"You need to be the chair of the Jurist System. Go find out about it, be the head and organize the trial for a girl named Vera Misham sometime later. I'll help you out in any way I can, but you only have three months."

A dumbfounded look was his response.

I think everyone is too tired to comprehend what I've been saying for the past little few.

"You know what, we'll sort this out in the morning. Everyone go and get some sleep because I can tell that you're all still too tired to do anything right."

Everyone yawned and nodded in agreement. They at least understood that.

(A/N: I yawned in agreement too... I realized that it's six in the morning...)

Phoenix and Edgeworth walked out of the door and Houske, Light, and I took our respective places on either the floor or couch.

This time however, we fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N: Alright, finally done! Sorry it took so long, but I've just had no time to do this and it was pretty difficult to sort the events out in this chapter, so sorry (only because it's still pretty messed up).

Just remember...

Light is Lamiroir.

Houske is Apollo.

Oki's Ema.

And if you're thinking that Ema is my favourite character, I would say no because it's obvious by now that Phoenix is the one I look up to in this game/story/etc.

Besides, Maya and Trucy are better! I mean, they're at least not as gloomy.

But then again, they don't have Snackoos!

*MUNCH*


	18. The Depressing News

**I'm Sorry!

* * *

**

A/N: I know you're not supposed to make chapters an entire author's note, but this is important...

Let me just say that I've tried.  
A lot.

But in the end, I just couldn't do it.

I GIVE UP! ! T.T

I'm sorry to say this and I'll probably regret it in the future, but I'm officially discontinuing this story.

But I have a good reason!

You have probably known that I kind of stopped uploading a while back... the reason would be the planning of my new fanfic 'Trust', a ton of homework (grad's approaching... gotta step up to the plate if I want an award...), and the fact that I have gotten Gyakuten Kenji/Ace Attorney Investigations.

Well, I kind of managed to finish Gyakuten Kenji pretty easily (with a bit of difficulty on the second case because I was still getting used to the new gameplay... the rest was a breeze!). At the end of the game however, with the monologue with Edgeworth, I realized something rather important.

Prosecutors aren't the true bad guys... in fact, it seems that Edgeworth's personality has been changed... making him a sort-of good guy.

Now under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be a problem (actually, this would cause an epic celebration), but for this story, it is rather detrimental.

Nope.  
Actually, it's more or less catastrophic.

In fact, the remainder of the storyline actually hinged on the fact that prosecutors had a dark side... but seeing that Edgeworth had finally seen the truth, I can't continue the remainder of the story.

In other words, playing GK/AAI has resulted in the discontinuation of this story.

So I'm sorry, but I really want this story to not go against the storyline, but now I can't continue.

I've tried picking up and re-piecing together a brand-new make-shift storyline with the pieces lost... you know, in an epically desperate last chance to continue this story.... I didn't want this story to go to waste, but seeing the remains of my once beautiful storyline, I just can't do it.

In a metaphorical sense, I've cut myself with the glass pieces.

So there, this is my rather grave news for today... I really do apologize. To be honest, I actually do want to try and continue, but that's hard considering the circumstances.

So in the future, though the outcome is dim, I may plan on continuing and finishing this story.  
But for now, I am sorry to say, but I need to discontinue this story (so I can get at least one thing off my chest... the long pause has been bothering me for a while).

Well, I do have the beginnings of the eighteenth chapter I believe, but I'm going to leave it here so everyone can have one final piece of what I have on this story...

Here it is!  
The lost chapter!

So while you read, I will now go look for inspiration to continue! Sorry once more!

~PXLight~

PS: Oh yeah, the author's note at the beginning is actually what I wrote down before when I still thought that there was hope for the storyline... T.T

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Plan**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but after completing AAI, I realized that Edgeworth, Manfred, and the works are a ton kinder and more respectable than I thought.

This is the good news.

The bad news is that with this new fact in light, my storyline has been completely destroyed.

I'm not kidding.

Technically, on top of endless school, studying, my two new fanfics (one which I still plan to hold off for now), and whatnot, I had to go and collect the remains of my previous storyline and start with a completely different idea.

Thank God I ended the last chapter with no plan (I mean the characters).

Unfortunately, I ended the story at the end of the third case.

This chapter is gonna remedy that.... kinda... the storyline is still in major need of repair and technically, I'm just improvising (hence the crappy idea for a conversation).

Okay, I'll stop rambling and just start the chapter already!

* * *

**July 11 6:32 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Light, Houske, and I finally woke up, the light from the window blinding us awake.

"Aw, mom! Turn off the damned lights! I'm trying to get to sleep!" I moaned. I put my hand over my eyes to stop the light from blinding me, but I had fingers.

Crap.

I got up to go and put the blinds down, but as soon as I got up, I immediately went back down.

"Kyah! My back!" I shouted. "Stupid floor has my back in a knot!"

This woke Light and Houkse up completely and they started laughing at me. I frowned back and walked away, clutching onto my back like some old lady.

They didn't dare get up.

Eventually though, the soreness in my back wore off and I just looked around the office in search of a kitchen, completely forgetting that we were in an office, not an apartment.

"Hey Light, Houske, where the heck's the kitchen anyway?" I shouted in question.

I got a suddenly painful shout in return.

They probably decided to finally risk it and get up.

Houske hobbled over to where I was standing, clutching onto his back in pain. "Oki, I hope you remembered that we're not in an apartment but an office."

That's when I realized it... "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed.

Light then came over to where House and I were talking, not clutching to her back in pain. Ironically, Phoenix' sold couch seems to be as comfortable as ever.

Either that or Light's bed in the real world is crap.

"Good morning!" Light greeted cheerfully. "I guess my couch was a lot more comfortable than I thought!"

"Oki, I'm sorry to say this..." Houske started. "but..."

"I CALL THE COUCH TONIGHT!" I interjected.

"NO WAY!" Houske shouted back. "I was just about to call it!"

"Too bad guys!" Light replied sharply. "But the couch is mine!"

And so we continued to interject each other as to who would call the couch tonight when Phoenix and Edgeworth walked in.

We didn't even notice!

"How goes it?" Phoenix greeted in his hobo outfit.

Edgeworth facepalmed at the greeting.

At the sound of Phoenix's voice, we stopped.

"Oh, we're just a bit sore." I replied. "Except Light of course who seemed to have had a great sleep."

Light smiled at Phoenix and Phoenix smiled back at her.

"Well, do we have great news for you then!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"We got two of you hotel rooms!" Edgeworth continued. "We could only get two however because most of my money is in Europe and Phoenix is a hobo. I figured that one of you can sleep on the couch here still I guess..."

"Oki, the couch is yours!" Houske jumped in.

I groaned.

"Nah, let Light keep her precious couch! I deserve a nice sleep because I know most about teh situation, remember?"

"Hey! I don't want to sleep on the couch forever!" Light replied.

"Then sleep on the floor." I suggested bluntly.

That got Light to shut up.

Then we all burst into a rapid argument.

If Trucy were there, it'd be pretty weird for her to see three adults fighting over where they were to sleep tonight.

Suddenly...

"HOLD IT!"

We all fell silent as Phoenix glared at Houske, Light, and I, pointing his Finger of Death at us.

You already know what I say about these moments...

Epic.

"Let's stop fighting and just do heads or tails." Phoenix explained. "Oki does have a point and she deserves one of the rooms, so Light, Houske, heads or tails.

"Heads."

"Tails."

And so Phoenix pulled out a penny and flipped it into the air.

It landed in his hand.

He flipped it over.

And the result was..

Heads.

"Light has the room!" Phoenix declared.

Houske moaned in defeat as Light jumped for joy.

And that solved our little sleeping dilemma...

* * *

"So Phoenix... what are you doing here so early?" I asked as I cleared the coffee table in the office.

"Well, I brought you three some much needed breakfast." Phoenix replied. With that, he took out three plastic food containers from the plastic bag he was carrying and put it onto the cleared table. They were still warm.

We opened it.

It was noodles.

"Eldoon?" I asked.

Phoenix nodded.

I devoured the food in a minute tops.

After that, I looked up and realized everyone was staring at me and my empty container.

I then was overcome with a sudden need of water.

Houske and Light then stopped staring at me as I got up to drink water from the washroom tap. They then enjoyed their own noodles, then proceeded to the washroom where I was hogging the tap.

We then started to argue like the great friends we were.

Phoenix and Edgeworth sighed as Edgeworth got up from the couch and walked over to the washroom holding three water bottles explaining that he had brought some in case they needed to drink something.

"Houske, you can have the tap now... I'm not so thirsty anymore." I chuckled as I gestured him over to the tap.

I then walked out of the door grabbing one of the water bottles in Edgeworth's hands, thanking him for the gift. Houske moaned and he and Light did the same.

We then all walked back over to the coffee table to umm.. talk.

"Crap, we're in the wrong time period. " I suddenly blurted out.

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" was their simultaneous response.

I rolled my eyes and just wished that they knew what I knew.

"You guys..." I moaned. "I know you don't know, but I do. We're definitely in the wrong time period. Why I know this... there has been a pattern going on all this time and no one but myself has noticed."

"What pattern Oki?" Phoenix asked.

"What I'm talking about is the appearance of characters. We're in the wrong time period. Though the characters we are in belong to this time, the characters that are, and no offence, unneeded, should be somewhere else... not at the end of the third case where the story is about to close..."

"She's right, Wright." a voice suddenly called out.

Next thing we knew, Mia came into the room.

"The door wasn't locked." Mia quickly replied, pointing over her shoulder to the door.

Everyone in the room seemed to understand except Phoenix and I. We were gawking at something VERY peculiar about Mia.

Her robe was different. It was a brilliant silk white with a nice purple sash around her waist. She also had the magatama necklace around her neck and her hair... wasn't it supposed to be a dark chestnut brown? This time, it was a dark black.

Phoenix was the first one to figure it out.

"Maya's channelling you, isn't she?"

Mia nodded.

Phoenix was tempted to do many things to show his real emotion, but he forced himself to stay put and not hug her. He needed to show Mia that he was stronger than she thought he was... especially after what has seemed to have happened.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" I asked in order to break yet another awkward silence (we seem to get a lot of these).

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you haven't figured it out just yet, but I'm only capable of coming here when there's another rift approaching."

"You're telling me that you've failed and that right now, you have no plan, so we're stuck suffering yet again?" I ask dramatically.

"Yes Oki." Mia sighed.

And then suddenly, the rift began to come yet again. The sky turned the same blue, red, and green tinge as aurora lights came down once more. Everyone but us also seemed to freeze outside in an abnormal stance. Mia glanced at the clock with a worried look on her face, like the same one she had before.

"It's beginning. Just know that wherever this rift sends you, it will be sent with the help of my powers, so basically, you will be in a situation in which you and the timeline can handle." And so she ditched s once more.

And then we didn't know what happened next.

* * *

But by the time we made it to the "new" area, we found ourselves in the same position as before.

In the same bodies.

But Light was gone.

And so was I.

The only people left in the Ace Attorney world would be Houske (Apollo), Phoenix, and Edgeworth (who had randomly ended up in Germany where he belonged at this point of time).

"D-Did Light..." Phoenix whispered.

I looked at the calendar behind me.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! T.T

A la prochaine! Au revoir! XD


End file.
